


Now A Man

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO THE NAIVE BOY.  Brian and Justin are still together even after Brian moved to New York, but would it stay that way?? This is the sequel for The Naive Boy.





	1. Managing The Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian sighed as he looked at his history book. He wished he was back in Pittsburgh with Justin. He missed the blond like crazy. Justin had visited him already, but that had been so long ago. He smiled when the cell phone that Justin had given him started ringing.

“Hello.” Brian said.

“Hey, baby.” Justin said.

Brian smiled.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked.

“Getting out of my car.” Justin told him.

“Where were you?” Brian asked.

“Driving.” Justin told him.

Brian rolled his eyes.

“That’s not what I meant.” Brian told him.

“I know.” Justin said licking his lips. “How’ve you been?”

“Good.” Brian told him. “I miss you.”

“How is your new school?” Justin asked.

“I hate it.” Brian told him. “I hate everything and everyone in here.”

Justin rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Aw, my poor baby.” Justin said.

“Did you hear me?” Brian asked. “I miss you.”

“I know.” Justin said.

“When are you going to come see me?” Brian asked. “It’s been so long since you last were here.”

“I know.” Justin said smiling. “How about…now?”

“Now?” Brian asked. “Great…wait…you are here?!”

“Open the door.” Justin said smiling.

“Oh my god.” Brian said dropping the phone on the floor and getting up from his bed.

Brian ran out of his room in a flash.

“Where are you going?” Daphne asked him, but Brian never answered.

Brian went down the stairs and to the first floor of the building. When he opened the door Justin was standing there with his bag and a big smile.

“I so love you.” Brian said grabbing Justin by and arm and pulling him close.

Justin smiled, putting his cell phone away to kiss his boyfriend and hug him back.

“I missed you so much.” Brian muttered with watery eyes.

“I think I might have missed you too.” Justin told him.

Brian laughed.

“Come on. We have to get upstairs.” Brian said.

Brian took Justin’s bag and the blond let him. They went up the stairs holding hands and smiling like fools. When they reached the loft, Brandon and Daphne were in the living room.

“Justin.” Daphne said and went to hug him.

“My god, you are getting so big.” Justin told her.

Daphne smiled and rubbed her belly.

“How come when I say that, I just get hit?” Brandon asked.

Brian and Justin laughed while Daphne glared at Brandon.

“I’ll shut up. It’s good to see you again, Justin.” Brandon told him.

Justin smiled and nodded.

“We can go to your room now.” Justin whispered to Brian.

“How have you been?” Brandon asked smiling.

“Great.” Justin said. “So, I’m just going to put my stuff away.”

“How long are you staying?” Daphne asked.

“Four days.” Justin said. “Brian, let’s go to your room.”

“Four days?” Brian asked. “That’s like nothing.”

“It’s the best I could do.” Justin assured him.

“I’m going to start dinner.” Brandon said. “Want to watch me, Justin?”

“No.” Justin told him. “What’s with him?”

“We’ve been teaching him how to cook. We created a monster. He won’t stop.” Brian said.

Daphne smiled.

“I don’t mind.” Daphne said.

“Okay, I’ll surprise you.” Brandon said.

“You do that.” Justin told him smiling.

“Come on.” Brian said pulling Justin to him.

They went to Brian’s room and Justin closed the door. He then pushed Brian on the bed and go on top of the brunet.

“I’m going to fuck you.” Justin told him.

Brian didn’t lose any time in getting rid of his pants. Justin opened his zipper and pulled out his hard cock. Brian licked his lips and reached out for Justin’s cock. He collected Justin’s precum on his fingers and then brought it to his mouth.

“You are so hot.” Justin murmured as he donned a condom.

Brian put his legs around Justin’s waist and waited. He closed his eyes and smiled as Justin’s fingers penetrated him. He couldn’t wait to feel Justin big cock inside of him.

“Oh, baby.” Justin moaned once he pushed inside the brunet.

“Yes. Yes.” Brian moaned.

Justin pushed Brian’s shirt up and started to lick Brian’s chest as he fucked his boyfriend. Brian was trying to keep his moans to himself knowing that Daphne and Brandon would hear them otherwise.

“I’m not going to last long.” Justin told him.

Brian shook his head. He wasn’t going to last too much longer either. Justin bent down and licked Brian’s neck and then bit him.

“Oh fuck.” Brian moaned as started to stroke himself.

“Go ahead. I want to lick your cum from your fingers, baby.” Justin told him in a husky voice.

“Oh, Jus!” Brian yelled and came.

“Fuck.” Justin hissed and climaxed after Brian.

After a while, they pulled away from each other and finished taking off their clothes. Justin went back to the bed and got on top of Brian.

“I missed you.” Brian said.

“I think you said that already.” Justin murmured with his eyes closed.

“So, how is Pussy?” Brian asked.

Justin groaned.

“She’s still alive?” Brian asked.

“Yes.” Justin told him. “She’s getting really big and missing you too.”

Brian smiled and kissed Justin.

“I’ll be back soon.” Brian whispered.

“I’ll guess I’ll have to wait.” Justin told him caressing Brian’s sides.

Brian smiled from ear to ear, happy to hear that Justin would wait for him.

***

Justin looked down at his plate and then at Michael who was smiling broadly just like Ben was. Justin wished that he was still in New York with Brian in his arms. He missed the brunet already.

“So how was Brian?” Lindsay asked.

“Skinny.” Justin told her.

“Oh come on, Justin.” Lindsay protested. “Tell us.”

Justin rolled his eyes.

“He was okay. They were all okay.” Justin said.

“What did you guys do?” Lindsay asked.

“We fucked a lot.” Justin told her.

Vic smirked. Michael shook his head.

“Oh, tell us everything.” Emmett said smiling.

“No, please.” Melanie said.

“Oh, I don’t mind.” Joy assured her friend.

“What else did you guys do?” Lindsay asked.

“Nothing that is your business.” Justin said. “Stop asking me shit.”

“Whatever, tough guy.” Melanie said in a guttural voice.

Justin rolled his eyes. Debbie and Vic laughed as the girls troubled Justin with their many questions.

“So, we have something to say.” Michael told them.

“We know.” Emmett said. “You look like you are about to explode.”

“I do not.” Michael said.

“Yes, you do.” Ted told him.

“Could you all shut up?” Justin asked. “What the hell is it?”

Michael smiled and looked at Ben.

“We are getting married.” Ben told them.

The whole table went silent.

“Oh. My. God.” Emmett screamed.

“Michael.” Debbie whispered with teary eyes. “Come here, baby.”

Vic smiled and got up to hug Ben and then went to hug Michael who was being asphyxiated by Debbie.

“Congratulations.” Justin said smiling. “You guys are nuts.”

“Oh, shut up.” Ted told him.

“You are really weird.” Joy said to Justin.

Justin ignored her and got up. He went to hug his friends.

“This is so great. When are you guys going to get married?” Lindsay asked looking up at Ben.

“In about two weeks.” Ben said.

“This is amazing. We have so much to plan.” Debbie said.

“I can help.” Joy told them excitedly.

“We all can.” Ted said.

“Don’t count me in.” Justin said. “I’m busy.”

“Stop it, tough guy.” Melanie said smiling. “You are as excited about this as any of us.”

“We are going to France for our honeymoon. Can you believe it? Anyway, you guys are all invited for the little ceremony here and you can bring anyone you want.” Michael said.

“Already someone is going broke.” Justin pointed out. “How much money are you guys putting on all of this?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Ben said. “As long as Michael is happy. You know what it is like to want to make your boyfriend happy.”

“Shut up.” Justin told him.

“Brian so needs to come here to keep an eye on you, man.” Matthew said. “You are like…depressive when he isn’t around.”

Justin rolled his eyes and sat down again. He ignored them and took his glass of wine.

“I’m happy, really.” Justin told them.

“Who is going to be the best man?” Emmett asked. “Since Ethan is not here.”

Everyone turned to look at Justin.

“Don’t even think about it.” Justin told them.

“Brian.” Michael said. “I can ask him. Do you think he would accept?”

Justin shrugged not really caring. He wanted the wedding to be here soon so Brian could come to Pittsburgh with Daphne and Brandon. Anything that would get him close to Brian was a good thing.

***

“Is there anyone who would have a reason for this two not to get married?” The priest asked.

Justin raised his arm. Michael opened his eyes wide.

“Nah, it’s okay. Changed my mind. You guys can get married.” Justin said smirking.

Brian hit him on the arm. Justin frowned and caressed the spot.

“Stop it.” Michael whispered to Justin with a little smile of amusement.

“That kid can give anyone a heart attack.” Debbie murmured.

Vic smirked and nodded.

“Never a dull moment.” Vic whispered.

“Then by the power vested in me, I declare the two of you spouses.”

Michael and Ben smiled and then kissed each other. Everyone got up cheering and applauding them.

“They are so beautiful.” Lindsay said crying.

“Yeah.” Emmett agreed crying too.

“I’m so happy.” Debbie said hugging Michael.

Ben smiled and then turned to look at Justin.

“You are next.” Ben told the blond.

Brian smiled at Justin and went to hug Michael.

“Don’t say that kind of shit.” Justin told Ben.

Ben smiled and winked. Justin shook his head.

“He’s right you know.” Daphne said.

“Daphne. Shut up.” Justin told her as he watched everyone hugging and kissing Ben and Michael.

“You are going to get married soon.” Melanie sing sang behind Justin in a low voice.

“Cool, another wedding.” Joy said smirking.

Lindsay and Matthew laughed. Justin turned around and glared at them.

“We are heading to the reception to make sure everything is okay and ready.” Emmett said as he held on to Ted’s arm.

“We have everything ready.” Debbie said. “Don’t worry so much about it.”

“We’ll see each other there then.” Brandon told them.

Justin nodded and grabbed Brian by the hand pulling him with him. He groaned when the girls followed them and then got in the limo with them. He just wanted to be alone with Brian, but apparently he wasn’t going to get his wishes until he got rid of everyone else.

“It’s Michael and Ben’s day.” Brian whispered to Justin.

“Shut up and start planning how we are going to get rid of them.” Justin muttered.

Brian smiled and held Justin’s hand. He was happy by simply holding Justin’s hand on his. He had missed his boyfriend.

***

“Can you believe it?” Brian asked as he watched Michael and Ben kiss while they danced. “They are married.”

Justin nodded.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Justin asked. “You already gave your speech.”

Brian rolled his eyes.

“Come on, baby. I got us a room in this hotel.” Justin said smirking.

“You did?” Brian asked almost purring.

Justin smiled and nodded.

“Okay.” Brian said.

The two of them left everyone celebrating. Justin smiled and kissed Brian on the mouth hard as they rode the elevator to their floor. Justin couldn’t keep his hands off of Brian and the brunet loved every minute of it. Once inside the suite, they practically ripped their clothes off.

“I want to fuck you.” Brian murmured as he licked Justin’s neck.

Justin smiled and nodded.

“Baby, I miss this.” Justin said stroking Brian’s cock. “I miss you.”

Brian smirked.

“You so love my cock up your ass.”

Justin laughed and pushed Brian back in the bed. He straddled the brunet and reached for a condom.

“Justin.” Brian said stopping.

“What?” Justin asked ripping the condom.

“You are going to marry me one day, right?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded.

“One far, far, far day from today.” Justin said smirking.

“When?” Brian asked.

Justin groaned and moved away from Brian. He lay next to the brunet and sighed.

“Do we have to talk about this now?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded and Justin rolled his eyes and threw the condom away.

“I don’t know.” Justin told him.

“What about when I go back to Pittsburgh.” Brian said. “I could be living with you instead of the dorms.”

Justin arched a brow.

“You have all this planned out, don’t you?” Justin asked.

Brian smiled and nodded slightly. Justin shook his head and sat up in the bed.

“I’m not going to marry you when you come back.” Justin told him.

Brian looked at the bed and frowned. Justin watched the brunet and could see the sad expression gracing his boyfriend.

“But…you could live with me.” Justin said.

Brian looked up at Justin.

“If everything goes well, we could get engaged after…two years.” Justin said.

“Two years? That’s like forever.” Brian said.

“Take it or leave it.” Justin told him.

“I’ll take it. So…when would the marriage actually take place after the engagement?” Brian asked smiling.

“When you graduate from college.” Justin said as he started kissing Brian’s neck.

“Shit.” Brian said. “It looks pretty far away.”

“But at least you can see it.” Justin pointed out.

Brian smiled at the blond.

“Did you ever think we would end up here?” Brian asked.

Justin looked around the room and Brian laughed and shook his head.

“I mean the relationship.” Brian said.

Justin smirked. He knew what Brian was talking about. He got on top of the brunet and started rubbing their cocks together.

“Never.” Justin gasped out.

“Would you change anything?” Brian asked.

Justin stopped and looked inside Brian’s eyes.

“A few things.” Justin answered.

Brian smiled sadly knowing what Justin was talking about. What Clark had done to them would always follow them no matter what. Brian licked his lips and started touching Justin everywhere.

“Stop talking now.” Justin told him. “I want to make love to you.”

Brian smiled and nodded. He reached for another condom and gave it to Justin. Justin caressed Brian’s face and smiled. Brian closed his eyes and let his man make love to him all night.


	2. A Little Confused

“This is great.” Lindsay said coming out of the gallery.

Brian had his arm around Melanie’s shoulder. They looked at each other and smiled. Lindsay was ahead of them, walking excitedly.  
  
“She loves New York.” Melanie said. “How about you?”

“Not really.” Brian said.

“You miss Justin.” Melanie muttered.

Brian smiled.

“Yeah, I do.” Brian admitted. “New York is wonderful, but without Justin, it’s not much.”

“God, you got it bad.” Melanie said smiling.

“Where are we going next?” Lindsay asked stopping in front of them.

“It’s getting late.” Melanie said.

“It’s perfect.” Brian said. “I’ll take you to Forty Second Street. It comes alive at night. You will love it.”

“Great.” Lindsay said.

Melanie smiled and looked at Brian.

“Can we go back to the house?” Lindsay asked. “I want to change.”

“Sure.” Brian said.

Once in the house, both girls took a bath and changed together. Brian stayed in the same clothes not really caring about his appearance. When they were ready to leave again, the phone rang and Brian picked it up. He talked for a while and then hung up.

“Who was that?” Lindsay asked.

“Oh, this guy. I met him at school and he was inviting me over to his house on Friday. They are having a party.” Brian said. “Uh, Kenneth.”

“Are you going?” Melanie asked.

“I don’t think so. I don’t know anyone.” Brian pointed out.

“You should go.” Lindsay told him.

“Yeah. Have fun.” Melanie said. “I think you should go and have a great time. Make new friends. You still have eight months here.”

“I know. Don’t remind me.” Brian said. “I’ll think about it.”

“I’m ready.” Lindsay said.

“Hey, guys. Having fun?” Brandon asked coming out of the kitchen with a pint of ice cream that was for Daphne.

“Tons.” Lindsay told him.

“Good.” Brandon said and headed for his bedroom.

“Okay. Let’s go.” Brian said.

The three of them left ready to have a fun night. Brian kept thinking about what Lindsay and Melanie had told him. Maybe he should go out and make a few friends. It couldn’t hurt.

***

Brian sat on the stairs of the pool looking at everyone mingling. He looked around and wondered what he was doing here aside from the fact that Lindsay and Melanie told him it would be a good idea to meet some people. He had brought his swimming suit after Kenneth told him that there was a pool, but he wasn’t having much fun in the pool or out of it.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Brian said looking at the guy next to him.

“I’m Memphis Roberts.” Memphis said smiling.

“Brian Kinney.” Brian said.

Brian looked at the red-head and felt his cock stirring. He wanted to have the man next to him, but he was looking for friends not tricks.

“Why so alone?” Memphis asked as he sat next to Brian.

“I don’t know anyone.” Brian informed him.

“Well, you know me now.” Memphis said smirking.

Brian smiled.

“I guess.” Brian muttered.

“How old are you?” Memphis asked Brian.

“Seventeen.” Brian told him.

Memphis nodded.

“And you?” Brian asked.

“Twenty one.” Memphis told him.

“Cool.” Brian told him.

“So, do you want to stay soaking here or do you want to go inside and have a drink?” Memphis asked.

“Sure.” Brian told him.

Memphis smiled and got up. They walked back inside the house. Memphis got them a beer each and then they sat down to drink and talk.

“So, tell me about yourself.” Memphis said smiling.

Brian smiled too and then frowned.

“I have nothing to tell. I’m here because my brother made me come to New York. I came to this party because my friends thought it might be good if I made some friends while I was here.” Brian told him.

“Are you planning on going anywhere?” Memphis asked.

“Back to Pittsburgh. My boyfriend and friends are all there.” Brian said.

“So your little boyfriend is waiting for you back home?” Memphis asked turning serious. “How do you know he is waiting for you? He could be with anyone right now.”

Brian smirked.

“Yeah. He’s probably fucking some guy into wall as we speak.” Brian told him.

“And you don’t mind?” Memphis asked taken aback.

Brian laughed.

“I fuck guys too. It doesn’t stop me from loving him.” Brian said. “I just don’t do it so often.”

“Wow.” Memphis said. “How old is he?”

“He is twenty-five.” Brian said.

Memphis nodded.

“Is he hot?” Memphis asked.

“Oh yeah.” Brian said smiling.

“Hotter than me?” Memphis asked raising a brow.

“You are hot, but he wins. Sorry.” Brian told him, sure that Justin was hotter than Memphis.

“Guess there goes my chance with you.” Memphis joked.

Brian laughed.

“I’m not looking for anyone to fuck. I just want to have a friend or two.” Brian told him. “Someone to talk to.”

“Then count me in.” Memphis said. “Want to go to the roof and throw water balloons?”

“What?” Brian asked.

“It would be fun. Come on.” Memphis told him, getting up.

“Sure.” Brian said laughing.

They went up to have some fun. Memphis thought Brian was the hottest guy that he had ever laid eyes on and he would get him one way or another. He would make sure that Brian forgot all about his boyfriend. Brian just thought he would have to try really hard not to jump Memphis, no matter how much he wanted to fuck the guy he already liked as a friend.

***

Matthew and Brian said goodbye to Memphis and entered the building.

“Are you having fun?” Brian asked.

“Yeah.” Matthew told him. “You won’t mind if I go see Jackie and leave a day or two early?”

Brian laughed.

“Not at all, man.” Brian assured him. “How is everyone back home?”

“Missing you a lot. Especially Justin.” Matthew told him.

“Do you guys talk?” Brian asked.

“At first we didn’t, but then we started to hang out. Michael has his own world to live in. He is like obsessed with comics.” Matthew told him. “Ted is kind of quiet, but Emmett makes up for that. Ben likes to give a lot of advice. And Justin is like the most normal of them all, I think.”

Brian smiled.

“They are okay.” Brian told him.

“I’m going to go take a shower.” Matthew told him.

Brian nodded and went to the other bathroom to do the same thing. When he came out, Matthew was talking with Brandon in the kitchen.

“What are you guys doing?” Brian asked.

“Nothing. Just talking.” Brandon said quickly.

Brian arched a brow at Matthew who only shrugged. Matthew got up and headed towards his bedroom.

“What was that all about?” Brian asked.

“Nothing.” Brandon said again.

“Right.” Brian said and then turned around to follow Matthew.

Matthew was in his bed when Brian knocked on the door and came in.

“What were you talking about with Brandon?” Brian asked.

“Nothing, man.” Matthew told him.

“Bullshit.” Brian said. “What was it?”

Matthew sat up and looked at his friend.

“I was just asking him a few things about…Memphis.” Matthew told him.

“What the hell for?” Brian asked.

“He is after you.” Matthew said.

“No, he is not.” Brian told him. “He knows I have a boyfriend.”

“So?” Matthew asked. “I knew you were with Jus and I still went after you.”

“Stop it.” Brian told him. “Memphis and I are just friends.”

“Okay.” Matthew said. “But don’t come crying to me when all the problems start.”

Brian rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, and go to sleep.” Brian told him.

“What about my good night kiss?” Matthew asked.

Brian scoffed and hit Matthew with the pillow. They laughed before Brian said goodnight and went to his room. He thought about what Matthew had said but shook his head. Even if Memphis was after him, he didn’t want to be with him. They were friends and Brian had learned his lesson a long time ago.

***

Matthew smiled when he saw Justin. Justin frowned when he saw Matthew, wondering what the guy could want.

“What are you doing here?” Justin asked.

“I need to talk to you.” Matthew said.

Justin frowned and nodded. They went to Justin’s apartment and Justin got a soda for each of them. Then he waited.

“So?” Justin asked as Matthew just stared at the floor.

Matthew sighed.

“I know it’s probably nothing, but there is this new guy. His name is Memphis. He is a friend of Brian’s.” Matthew said.

“So?” Justin asked.

“He is after Brian.” Matthew said looking up at Justin.

Justin rolled his eyes.

“Of course. My baby is hot.” Justin said smiling.

Matthew nodded.

“Is that all?” Justin asked.

Matthew nodded but then shook his head and took a deep breath.

“Well, I don’t think Brian realizes it…yet. He likes Memphis.” Matthew told him. “I could see it.”

“That’s bullshit.” Justin hissed.

“Whatever.” Matthew said. “I’m just warning you.”

Justin took a deep breath.

“I trust Brian.” Justin told him.

Matthew nodded and dropped the issue. He was probably making a big deal out of nothing.

***

Brian swallowed as he looked at Memphis sleeping form. He didn’t know how it had happened, but he had ended up fucking Memphis. Now he felt awful about it. He got up and started searching for his clothes.

“Hey.” Memphis said opening his eyes once Brian was fully clothed. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going home.” Brian said.

“Okay. When can I see you again?” Memphis asked.

“You can see me anytime you want. But this is not going to happen again.” Brian told him.

“What do you mean?” Memphis asked.

“I have a boyfriend.” Brian told him. “And I love him.”

“So, what was I?” Memphis asked. “Just a trick.”

Brian sighed.

“I don’t make a habit of fucking my friends. I’m sorry.” Brian told him.

Memphis sat up and looked at Brian. He looked away and nodded.

“Okay.” Memphis told him.

“I’ll see you.” Brian said.

“Bye.” Memphis told him.

Brian turned around and left the room. He got out of Memphis’s apartment and decided to walk home. He didn’t know what was happening to him. He was pretty confused about what was going on between him and Memphis. Because he still was thinking about him; he still wanted the red-headed man.

***

Justin put the phone down and laughed acidly. He frowned and then pushed everything away from his desk. He got up and grabbed his things.

“Is everything okay?” Edward asked.

“Cancel everything I have for today.” Justin told him.

“What about the McKenzie’s boards?” Edward asked.

“Call Alana and tell her to do them.” Justin told him.

Edward nodded and watched Justin go. He knew it had to be something important for Justin to just leave in the middle of the day.

Justin got on his Jeep and drove to Woody’s. He needed to have a drink or two.

“What are you doing here?” Michael asked Justin.

Justin looked back and ignored him.

“How long have you been here?” Michael asked sitting next to Justin.

“It doesn’t matter.” Justin said. “I just had a few drinks.”

Michael nodded.

“What’s going on?” Michael asked.

“I talked to Brian this afternoon. He sounded weird. So, I asked him what was going on.” Justin told Michael. “He said it was nothing and…I asked him if it was about this guy Memphis.”

“Who is that?” Michael asked.

“Some guy he met.” Justin said.

“What did he say?” Michael asked worried.

Justin laughed acidly.

“He stayed quiet for a long time and then…then he said he is confused. Confused!!”

Michael sighed and scratched the back of his neck. He looked at the blond and could tell that his friend was hurting.

“Fuck.” Justin said. “I’m going home.”

Michael watched Justin get up and leave. Justin stopped for a while to talk to a guy and then they left together. Michael shook his head and stayed at the bar. He wondered what the hell was going on with Brian. Maybe he should go pay the brunet a visit some time soon.

***

“Hey, guys.” Brian said. “I’m going out for a while.”

“With Memphis?” Daphne asked.

Brian nodded and left. Daphne just stared at the closed door for a long time before she went back to her papers.

“He shouldn’t be out so late.” Daphne commented.

Brandon snickered.

“What?” Daphne asked.

“If he was out with Justin, you wouldn’t have said anything.” Brandon pointed out. “You just don’t like Memphis.”

Daphne stared at him and nodded.

“You are right. I don’t like him. He is going to bring nothing but trouble.” Daphne admitted.

“Just give the guy a chance.” Brandon told her.

“A chance to what, Brandon?” Daphne asked.

Brandon shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV.

“I’m just saying.” Brandon said.

“Saying what?” Daphne asked angry.

“Brian and Memphis are closer in age and…” Brandon started saying.

“Shut up!” Daphne told him. “What if it was you and me?”

“What are you talking about?” Brandon asked smiling.

Daphne rolled her eyes.

“What?” Brandon asked again.

“Just get away from me.” Daphne told him.

“Daph.” Brandon protested.

“Go away.” Daphne hissed. “I don’t want to hear this. Just…get the fuck away from me.”

Brandon just stared at Daphne, not sure what to say or do. He took a deep breath and left the room. He went into their bedroom pretty sure that it was just hormones until he saw the picture of him and Daphne on their wedding day. He understood Daphne’s question now. He put Daphne and him in Justin and Brian’s position and realized if it was them, they wouldn’t be married. They wouldn’t be together and one of them would be hurting a lot. Brandon closed his eyes and wished for the best.


	3. Just Friends Now

Brian was coming out of school when he saw Memphis across the street. He smiled at the man and walked towards him.

“Hey.” Memphis said. “I missed you.”

Brian smiled.

“I thought about you.” Brian admitted.

Memphis smiled.

“Want to have something to eat?” Memphis asked.

“Sure.” Brian said.

They went to an Italian restaurant not far from the school. Brian was happy that he was seeing Memphis again. There was something about the red-head that he couldn’t stop thinking about.

“So, how you been?” Memphis asked.

“Okay.” Brian told him.

“You said you thought about me.” Memphis said looking away.

Brian nodded.

“I have. I’m so confused.” Brian told him.

Memphis smiled and grabbed Brian’s hand.

“I want to be with you.” Memphis told him.

“I want to be with you too.” Brian assured him.

Memphis smiled.

“What about your boyfriend?” Memphis asked.

Brian took a deep breath.

“I don’t know.” Brian said. “I really don’t know.”

Memphis nodded. The waiter came with their food and they started eating in silence at first but then they started talking about each other. Brian couldn’t stop listening to the older man. He was fascinated by him. They were interrupted by the ringing of Brian’s cell phone. Brian looked at his cell and saw that it was Justin. He took a deep breath and turned his cell phone off before he turned his whole attention back to Memphis.

***

“You know ‘I told you so’ works so perfectly here.” Matthew said.

“Shut the fuck up.” Justin said. “Brian will be back soon.”

“Sure he will.” Matthew said going along with Justin was saying, but his tone said something else.

“Stop it.” Justin told him.

“Am I scaring you yet?” Matthew asked as he opened the bag of chips.

Justin frowned.

“You know what you need to do?” Matthew told him, munching on the potato chips. “You need to get your ass on a plane and go see him. Talk to him. Fuck him silly if you need to. Whatever works for you.”

Justin sighed and sat next to Matthew.

“I don’t go after people.” Justin explained.

“Fuck that. Brian is not just anyone.” Matthew told him.

“I know.” Justin said. “This is fucking crazy.”

“So what are you going to do?” Matthew asked.

Justin shrugged.

“It’s none of your fucking business.” Justin told him.

Matthew smiled and got up. He put the chips down and shook his head.

“Don’t come crying to me later. I hope you use your brain on this.” Matthew told him. “Bye.”

“Whatever.” Justin whispered and watched Matthew go.

Justin frowned and knew he had to go pay Brian a visit soon. They had a lot to talk about.

***

“I love you.” Memphis said smiling.

Brian turned around and smiled. He got closer to the red-head and kissed him.

“I love you too.” Brian told him.

“Are you going to talk to him?” Memphis asked reaching for his shirt.

“Talk to who?” Brian asked smirking.

“Your boyfriend.” Memphis told him

“About what?” Brian asked.

“About breaking up.” Memphis said. “You don’t love him anymore.”

Brian looked at Memphis and then at the floor. He was in so much trouble because he knew that he was still in love with Justin but also with Memphis.

“Brian.” Memphis whispered. “Oh god.”

“I’m sorry.” Brian told him. “I…god.”

“I can’t believe you.” Memphis said. “What about us?”

“I don’t know.” Brian said.

“You have to decide what you want, Brian. You can’t keep playing with us.” Memphis told him.

“I know.” Brian said. “I’m not playing. I’m just confused.”

“Right.” Memphis said pulling away from Brian.

“Don’t go.” Brian told him. “I’ll talk to him.”

Memphis smiled and nodded. He kissed Brian and held him close. Brian watched him for a while and knew he had to talk to Justin. He just didn’t know what he was going to say to the blond.

***

Justin was looking at Daphne like she was crazy as she ate her sandwich. He looked at Brandon who shrugged and smiled. He shook his head and smiled too.

“You have weird cravings.” Justin told her.

“Shut up.” Daphne said.

Then the door to Brian’s room opened and the brunet came out. He walked to the kitchen and looked at Justin. Justin smiled when he saw Brian.

“Hey.” Justin said.

“Justin.” Brian said smiling and hugged him. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Justin said and looked at Brian. “Are you going out?”

“I was planning to.” Brian as his smile died. “But I can call and cancel.”

There was a knock on the door and Brandon excused himself to open it. He came back looking serious with Memphis next to him.

“Brian, are you ready?” Memphis asked. “Hi.”

Memphis looked at Justin and Brian hugging.

“You must be one of Brian’s friends. We are going out. You can come with us.” Memphis told him.

Justin looked from Brian to Memphis.

“And you are?” Justin asked.

“I’m Memphis.”

“Right.” Justin said taking a step back.

Daphne took a deep breath and rubbed her belly.

“Memphis, this is Justin. Justin, Memphis.” Brian said not sure what to do next.

“You guys go and have fun.” Justin said dryly.

“You should come with us.” Brian told him.

“Nah, that’s okay.” Justin said. “I want to catch up with Daphne.”

“I can stay.” Brian told him.

“That’s okay, really. I’m not going anywhere.” Justin told him.

“Okay.” Brian said. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Justin nodded. Daphne frowned knowing that by Justin’s look the blond wasn’t going to stay. Once Brian and Memphis were gone, Justin moved to the living room. Daphne and Brandon followed the blond.

“Don’t go.” Daphne said.

“God.” Justin said. “Did you see Brian? He fucking likes him. Matthew was fucking right.”

Brandon looked at Daphne with a worried expression.

“Justin.” Brandon said. “My brother loves you.”

Justin laughed resentfully.

“Right.” Justin said taking his bag. “I’ll call you later, Daph.”

Daphne nodded and watched him go.

“This is not good.” Brandon said.

“No.” Daphne said before she went back to the kitchen.

“What are we going to do?” Brandon asked.

“We can’t do anything, Bran. Brian is not a baby. This is serious. Is not some mistake he makes and you can get him out of it. Brian is man now and he has to make his own decisions.” Daphne informed him.

“So we do nothing?” Brian asked.

“We wait.” Daphne simply said.

***

Brian was sitting in the booth just staring at his food.

“What’s going on?” Memphis asked. “Aren’t you hungry?”

Brian sighed.

“That was Justin.” Brian said.

“You told me that already.” Memphis said grinning.

“That is my boyfriend.” Brian told him.

“Oh.” Memphis said.

They stayed silent for a long while. Then Brian got up and threw a few bills on the table.

“Where are you going?” Memphis asked looking straight ahead instead of at Brian.

“I should have stayed.” Brian murmured.

“Please stay.” Memphis told him weakly. “Please.”

Brian took a deep breath and sat back down.

***

Daphne hid the cookies under the cushions when she heard the door being unlocked. Brian came in and looked at her with an arched brow.

“What are you doing up so late?” Brian asked.

Daphne shrugged.

“Is everyone else sleeping?” Brian asked.

“Brandon is sleeping.” Daphne said.

“And Justin?” Brian asked.

Daphne shrugged.

“Where is Justin?” Brian asked scared.

Daphne took the remote and hit the off button. She got up and looked at Brian.

“He left.” Daphne said.

“But he said…”

“And you believed him?” Daphne asked.

“Why did he leave?” Brian asked.

“I don’t know.” Daphne said. “I guess he felt a little…hurt.”

Brian bit his lower lip.

“I was just out with a friend.” Brian pointed out.

“Right.” Daphne said sarcastically as she smiled.

“I can’t believe him.” Brian spat out.

“What was he supposed to do? Wait, while his boyfriend had fun with…whatever the fuck Memphis is?” Daph asked angrily.

Brian frowned.

“You don’t understand.” Brian said.

“No. I don’t.” Daphne told him. “You make your mind up, Brian. But don’t leave Justin with the doubt of not knowing what’s going on. You are either with him or you are not.”

Brian watched her go and felt the tears coming out. He walked to his room and closed the door. He sat on the bed and reached for his pillow. He held on tightly and thought of Justin and of Memphis. He really didn’t know what he was going to do. He loved both of them.

***

Michael took the can of soda and eyed Brian reading a comic. He had come to see how everyone was doing and also to talk to the brunet.

“So, who is this Memphis I hear so much about?” Michael asked.

Brian shrugged.

“He is some guy I know.” Brian told him.

“Right.” Michael whispered. “Are you feeling lonely?”

Brian looked up and Michael with an arched brow.

“What is it?” Michael asked. “Why would you throw everything you have with Justin away so easily?”

“I haven’t broken up with Justin.” Brian pointed out. “We are just going through a rough time. We used to have our moments, you know.”

“This is a little different.” Michael said.

“So I fuck him.” Brian said putting the comic away. “Big deal.”

“Do you love him?” Michael asked putting the can down.

Brian took a deep breath.

“I don’t know…yes.” Brian said biting his lower lip.

“What about Justin?” Michael asked.

“I love him too.” Brian whispered. “I love them both. But…”

“But what?” Michael asked.

“I love spending time with Memphis.” Brian told him. “He makes me laughs and everything is so easy.”

“So that’s it, huh?” Michael asked.

“What do you want me to do?” Brian asked. “Memphis is like…everything I ever wanted. And so is Justin. It’s just harder with Justin. Do you know that I black mailed Justin to be with me. Jesus.”

Michael shook his head.

“I didn’t know that.” Michael told him biting his lower lip. “But I’m sure that, that is not why Justin is with you.”

“I know.” Brian said. “And I wish I knew what was going on with me but…I don’t know. I miss Justin but when I am with Memphis…I just forget about everything else. We go out more. He likes to spend time with me.”

“And Justin doesn’t?” Michael asked.

“Half of the time I had to force him, Mikey!” Brian screamed. “You don’t know half of it.”

“No! You don’t know half of it. He has come a long way for you. For you! You shit!” Michael hissed. “Fuck this.”

Michael got up and took his jacket.

“I need a breath of fresh air. All this crap is getting to me.” Michael told him.

“Fuck you.” Brian hissed.

“No, fuck you, Brian.” Michael told him. “And love is not easy. It’s hard work between two people.”

Michael then turned around to leave the room.

“Ben’s advises rubbing off on you?” Brian asked sarcastically.

“I guess they are.” Michael yelled and opened the door.

Michael stayed silent as he gripped the handle. He turned back and walked towards Brian.

“I hope you know what you are doing. I’m sorry I screamed at you. I’m leaving. I’ll talk to you later.” Michael told him.

Brian watched him go and then sat down. He grabbed a slice of pizza, but then frowned and put it back. He didn’t know what to do anymore.

***

About a month later after Justin had gone to New York, he finally called Brian. He had been struggling to make the call, but he had to talk to the brunet.

“Hey.” Justin said.

“Hey.” Brian said back. “I miss you.”

Justin stayed quiet.

“So, how is everything?” Justin asked.

“Okay.” Brian told him.

“Don’t you hate New York anymore?” Justin asked.

“It kind of grows on you.” Brian told him.

Justin scoffed.

“I see.” Justin said.

“So, you are having a good time?” Justin asked.

“Sure.” Brian told him.

“Anyway, I thought about this and I don’t think it’s going to work.” Justin told him.

“What are you talking about?” Brian asked licking his lips.

“We are not working Brian.” Justin said sadly.

“That’s not true.” Brian said.

“You haven’t called me in a month.” Justin pointed out.

“You were mad at me.” Brian told him.

“Yeah. Before, you would have called me or even come here and made me talk to you.” Justin said.

Brian closed his eyes, knowing it was true.

“Jus.” Brian whispered. “I don’t know what’s going on.”

Justin smiled.

“You are in love with someone else.” Justin told him.

“Or maybe I’m just confused.” Brian said.

“Well, I was thinking that it would be better if you and I take a break.” Justin said. “You can make up your mind about what you want. I mean you are young and you need to see the world or whatever the fuck.”

“What do you mean?” Brian asked, knowing what Justin was saying.

“Well, you want to meet other people and I understand.” Justin said. “I want you to have fun.”

Brian tears were falling now.

“So is that it?” Brian asked. “The first sign of trouble and you are just going to run.”

“It looks like.” Justin said dryly.

Brian cleaned his tears.

“Well, I think that’s fucked up, Justin.” Brian told him. “Maybe I’m just missing you and…”

“Brian, stop it.” Justin told him.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds.

“Can I still call you?” Brian asked.

“Anytime you want.” Justin assured him. “I have to go.”

Justin took a deep breath and hung up.

“You are like really stupid, man.” Matthew told him.

“Whatever.” Justin said.

“He is.” Michael said.

“That was not the plan, you fucking idiot.” Matthew said. “You were supposed to talk to him and try to make things better. What the fuck?”

Matthew ran his fingers through his hair and then looked at Justin serving himself a glass of scotch. He looked at Michael who shook his head not to say anything else.

“Justin, maybe if you go see him…” Matthew tried to say to the blond.

“Shut the fuck up.” Justin yelled. “And get the fuck out.”

Justin turned his back on them and went to his room. He couldn’t believe that he and Brian were truly over.

***

“Hello?” Justin said.

“Hey. It’s me, Brandon. We need to talk.” Brandon told him.

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked scared. “Is Brian okay? Daphne? You?”

Brandon smiled.

“We are okay. Brian is okay…actually, he is not.” Brandon said. “He’s been getting into a few fights at school and he is in a bad mood.”

“Tell Memphis to fix it.” Justin said annoyed.

“That’s not the problem.” Brandon told him.

“Why not? I’m sure his new boyfriend can talk to him and calm Brian down.” Justin assured him.

“Yeah, but you are the problem. He misses you or something. I don’t know. You need to talk to him.” Brandon explained.

Justin took a deep breath.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do?” Justin asked getting angry.

“You were also friends, weren’t you?” Brandon asked.

Justin nodded as he got up from his desk. He stayed quiet as he paced around.

“Are you still there?” Brandon asked.

“I’ll go as soon as I can.” Justin told him.

“Thank you.” Brandon told him.

“Whatever.” Justin whispered.

Justin hung up and stayed looking out of the window. He didn’t dare hope for anything. He just was going to see Brian…just a friend.

***

Brian went inside his room and gasped. Justin looked at Brian and smiled a little.

“What are you doing here?” Brian asked.

Justin shrugged and got up.

“I came to see you.” Justin said.

“Why?” Brian asked. “You don’t care about me.”

“That’s not true.” Justin told him.

“Then why did you leave me?” Brian asked.

“I just want you to be happy.” Justin answered him.

Brian took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“But I love you.” Brian said.

“That’s why you have a new boyfriend?” Justin asked smirking. “Right.”

Brian took a deep breath and frowned.

“I…”

“Daphne told me.” Justin informed him. “So, do you love him?”

“Yeah. He is my friend and well…” Brian whispered. “God, Justin I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do.”

Justin nodded.

“It didn’t bother you before who I fucked.” Brian told him.

Justin laughed cynically.

“I can deal with you fucking other guys. Hell, I could even deal with you fucking other girls. What I can’t handle is you fucking him…again and again.” Justin told him. “You…loving him.”

“I’ll stop.” Brian promised. “Please…just…give me a chance. I love you.”

“What about him?” Justin asked. “You said you loved him too.”

Brian looked at the floor and then turned around and sat in the bed.

“Justin.” Brian muttered. “He makes feel something more…like you do.”

“What?” Justin asked.

“I don’t know what to do.” Brian confessed.

Justin sat next to him and put his arms around the brunet.

“I always thought you were the only one that could make me feel like that.” Brian said crying. “I don’t know what happen.”

“It’s not your fault.” Justin told him pushing his own tears back. “Shit happens.”

Brian smiled slightly and looked at Justin.

“What should I do?” Brian asked sniffing. “What?”

“Don’t do anything. I’ll be here for you.” Justin told him. “I will still be your friend.”

Brian nodded and hugged Justin tight to him.

“Are you sure?” Brian asked.

“Yeah.” Justin told him.

“Thank you.” Brian told him hugging Justin.

Justin closed his eyes. He was hurt. He wanted to be more than a friend.

“I’ll never stop being your friend that I promise you.” Justin told him.

Brian smiled and looked at Justin. He kissed the blond on the cheek.

“You are the best.” Brian told him. “I thought you would hate me for sure.”

“No way.” Justin told him.

Justin stayed there sitting on the bed holding Brian in his arms. He didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t want Brian out of his life. He wanted the brunet to be happy. So he would just step away and they could be just friends and hope that Brian was wrong about Memphis and would come back to him some day.


	4. Not Justin

“Oh, my fucking lord!” Daphne yelled.

“You are doing great.” Brandon told her.

“Shut the fuck up!” Daphne hissed. “You don’t have a clue how I am doing.”

“Relax, baby.” Brandon told her.

“Oh god.” Daphne screamed again.

“You are going to have to push now, Daphne.” The doctor told her. “Are you ready?”

Daphne shook her head. She had been pushing for so long or so she thought.

“Come on, the baby is almost out.” Brandon whispered.

“Push!” Doctor Albert told her.

“Ahhh…oh god.” Daphne yelled as she pushed.

“Again.” The doctor said.

“Push.” Brandon repeated as he held Daphne’s hand.

“Ahhh.” Daphne screamed and then she started crying when she heard the baby crying.

“You have a beautiful, baby girl.” The doctor said smiling.

“Oh my god.” Daphne gasped.

“That was fast.” Brandon said.

“You wanted me to suffer more?” Daphne asked glaring at him.

Brandon shook his head and smiled when he saw his baby girl.

“Oh my god.” Brandon said. “She is beautiful. Just like you.”

Daphne smiled and cleaned her tears as she held her baby.

“She’s finally here.” Daphne said smiling.

“Hey, Melissa.” Brandon said smiling.

They had agreed to name the baby Melissa if it was a girl like Daphne’s grandmother and William if it was a boy like Brandon’s grandfather.

“She has your eyes.” Daphne said.

Brandon smiled.

“I’m going to call everyone.” Brandon said.

Daphne nodded as she looked at her. Brandon didn’t go anywhere. He just stayed next to his wife and daughter, mesmerized.  
  
***

Memphis took the condom from his flaccid cock and got rid of it. He looked at Brian and smiled.

“That was great.” Memphis said.

Brian nodded.

“I have a surprise for you.” Memphis said.

“What is that?” Brian asks smiling as he cleaned himself.

“I’m going to California.” Memphis told him.

“You are?” Brian asked. “What for?”

“I got a job there.” Memphis said. “And I want you to come with me.”

“Really?” Brian asked smiling.

Memphis nodded.

“We are going to be so happy.” Memphis told him.

Brian smiled.

“I don’t know.” Brian said. “What about school?”

“What about it?” Memphis asked. “They have schools over there too.”

“I didn’t apply for any of them.” Brian said.

“You’ll start later. You are so smart. They will accept you anywhere.” Memphis assured him.

Brian smiled knowing that he could get in pretty much any school of his choice.

“Don’t you think we are moving too fast?” Brian asked.

“Well, I don’t need more time to know that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Memphis assured him.

Brian smiled from ear to ear.

“So what do you say, sweetie?” Memphis asked.

“Sure.” Brian said smiling.

Memphis smiled and hugged Brian to him. He had never been so happy in his life. Brian caressed Memphis face and then kissed him. He couldn’t believe he was going to California with Memphis.

***

“We can’t wait to see her.” Justin said. “That’s great.”

Justin looked at Ben who sat next to him.

“Okay. Okay. Bye.” Justin said and hung up. “They are coming next week so we can see Melissa.”

“That’s just great.” Debbie said.

“But I won’t be here next week.” Michael protested. “I have to go to California to see what they are doing with the movie.”

“On your way back you can go and visit them.” Ben told him.

Michael thought about it and nodded. He smiled and winked at his husband.

“So smart, you are.” Justin muttered sarcastically as he drank his wine.

“What’s with you?” Ben asked.

“Do you really have to ask?” Emmett asked as he walked by them towards the kitchen.

Ben frowned and nodded, understanding what was going on.

“Do you remember Ethan?” Ben asked in a low voice so no one else could hear him.

Justin frowned and looked at Ben.

“Yeah. What the hell does he have to do with anything?” Justin asked as he put the glass to his lips.

“Well, this Memphis guy is Brian’s Ethan.” Ben assured him.

“How do you know that?” Justin asked and frowned. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Both of them are just obstacles.” Ben told him. “You’ll get through this. He will come to his senses.”

“How can you be so sure? Brian is in love.” Justin pointed out.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Ben said.

Justin blurted out something that Ben quite didn’t understand. He was going to say something else to the blond but opted for just letting him go. Justin got up and said goodbye to them before he left.

“Where are you going?” Matthew asked as he followed Justin.

“Away.” Justin told him. “Can’t you see?”

“Can I go with you?” Matthew asked.

“Why?” Justin asked.

Matthew shrugged. Justin arched a brow and then glared.

“Did he ask you to look after me?” Justin asked.

“Maybe.” Matthew said. “He still loves you.”

Justin snorted.

“Funny way of showing it.” Justin hissed.

“What are you going to do?” Matthew asked.

“I’m going to Babylon and then I am going to fuck every guy I can.” Justin told him.

“Sounds like fun.” Matthew told him. “But I bet you’d rather be with him.”

Justin shrugged as he pulled out a cigarette.

“Find a way to get him back and stop moping around.” Matthew told him.

“Shut the fuck up.” Justin told him.

“You say that a lot when people are telling you things that are right and make sense.” Matthew said smiling. “I’m so proud of myself.”

Justin rolled his eyes and watched Matthew go back into the house. He wondered what the fuck he could do to get Brian back, but nothing came to mind.

***

“It’s great to see you.” Brian says. “How is everyone?”

Michael smiled widely.

“Oh, they are great. Lindsay and Melanie are like always. Vic is doing great. Emmett and Ted are always the same. Ben is doing just fine. He is taking another class and he is so excited about it. Ma is working hard and always telling all of us what to do. And Justin is working hard too; he got a promotion.” Michael told him.

“Great.” Brian said. “He told me about that.”

“Yeah.” Michael said but the smile had died once he had started talking about Justin.

“How is he really?” Brian asked.

Michael took a deep breath.

“Well, things have gotten a little crazy.” Michael said.

“Oh.” Brian said. “Is he okay?”

Michael nodded.

“Nothing to worry about.” Michael told him.

“Are you lying to me?” Brian asked worried that Justin wasn’t doing so well.

“Of course not.” Michael said. “He is going to be fine.”

“So, he is doing okay?” Brian asked.

Michael nodded.

“So, you really love this Memphis guy?” Michael asked. “We heard that you are moving with him.”

Brian smiled and nodded.

“It’s going to be fun.” Brian told him. “But I want Justin to be happy too, you know.”

Michael nodded, but was sure Justin wasn’t going to be happy without Brian on his life.

“I still love him.” Brian informed him.

“You are just in love with some else.” Michael muttered.

Brian and Michael stayed quiet for a few minutes.

“Never mind.” Michael told him.

“Don’t worry about it. I know I hurt him. I know he is putting a brave front and all. I just…I want him to be okay.” Brian said sadly.

“Right.” Michael said not sure what to think anymore.

Michael thought that Brian was just nuts. He knew they couldn’t force the brunet to be with Justin if he didn’t want to. Michael thought it ironic that Brian was hurting Justin by not being with him, yet he wanted to help Justin to be okay, but the only way to do that was if the brunet went back with Justin, something Brian wasn’t doing anytime soon apparently. Michael shook his head and tried not to think about anything else. He just hoped for the best.

“Come on. You have to see Melissa.” Brian told him.

Michael nodded. Brian made a mental note to call Matthew and ask him how Justin was really doing. The girls had called him and told him that the blond wasn’t doing so well after finding out that he was going to be moving away with Memphis. He was worried about his ex and he wanted to help Justin any way he could.

***

“How old is she now?” Memphis asked.

“Two months.” Brandon said.

“Wow.” Memphis exclaimed. “She is beautiful.”

Daphne smiled and thanked him.

“So, you two are moving.” Brandon said looking at Memphis.

Memphis smiled and nodded.

“I asked Brian to come with me and he accepted.” Memphis said.

“It will be so cool.” Brian said.

“So…” Brandon said. “Are you sure?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Brian asked.

“You barely know each other.” Daphne pointed out.

“Of course we do.” Memphis told them.

“Six months is not that much.” Brandon pointed out.

“God. Why can’t you ever like anyone I pick?” Brian asked angry.

Daphne looked heavenward.

“That’s not true.” Daphne told him.

Brian bit his lower lip.

“Be happy for me.” Brian whispered. “Memphis and I are perfect for each other.”

“If this is what you want. I can’t stop you.” Brandon told him. “Make all your plans and be happy, Brian.”

Brian smiled.

“Thank you.” Brian told him.

“Well, we have to go.” Memphis said looking at his watch. “We are going to be late. Come on, Brian.”

Brandon watched them go and then looked at Daphne who was smiling.

“She is beautiful.” Brandon said getting up from his chair and walking closer to Daphne.

Daphne nodded and looked up at Brandon.

“They’re not going to last.” Daphne said smiling.

Brandon arched a brow.

“How do you know?” Brandon asked.

“Brian said it himself.” Daphne said. “They are perfect for each other. Just like he was perfect for Justin.”

“So you are basing this on previous experience.” Brandon said.

“Nope.” Daphne said.

“I’m so lost right now.” Brandon told her grabbing Melissa’s little hand.

“When he was with Justin, he used to say, we love each other.” Daphne said smiling. “I think Brian is just confused. He doesn’t even look as happy as he did with Justin.”

“He is not the only one confused here. I tell you.” Brandon told her.

Daphne smiled and nodded. They stayed the rest of the day talking about Melissa and what she would be like. Daphne had to give Justin a little call and make sure the blond was alright. She was pretty sure that he would be back in Brian’s life in no time.

***

“So how is he really?” Brian asked.

“He is drinking like crazy, doing drugs, tricking, being an ass to everyone.” Joy told him. “And that is on the good days.”

Brian frowned.

“Why did you leave him?” Joy asked. “You are so stupid.”

Brian frowned.

“I fell in love with someone else. I know it’s bad, but it happened.” Brian told her.

“Are you sure?” Joy asked. “You were with Justin for two years and some.”

“Two years and four months.” Brian told her.

“You see.” Joy asked. “And Justin is like way hotter and smarter and so much more fun.”

Brian rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know.” Brian said.

“What don’t you know?” Joy asked.

“Who I want.” Brian told her. “Memphis came into my life and everything changed. But then there is Justin and I still love him.”

“Jesus! If I was a guy I would so beat you up for being an idiot.” Joy told him. “Where is Melanie when you need her?”

Brian smirked.

“What are you going to do?” Joy asked.

Brian shrugged.

“I’m going to stay with Memphis. Justin doesn’t want me back after what I did to him and…and he was the one that walked away. He didn’t even fucking fight for me.” Brian told her.

“Because he wants you to be happy, you asshole.” Joy told him.

“What about Memphis?” Brian asked. “I don’t want to leave him.”

“God.” Joy said frowning. “Why don’t you go see Justin? Talk and see what happens.”

“Why do I have to go after him?” Brian asked.

“Do I have to answer that question?” Joy asked. “This is Justin we’re talking about. He is full of fucking pride. Which someone was teaching him to live without.”

Brian smiled.

“The guys say that he was changing for you. He tried, Brian. Because he loved you.” Joy said sniffing. “And I know he still does.”

“Why are you crying?” Brian asked frowning as he felt his own tears.

“Because Justin is my friend too and every time I think about this, it just hurts. I used to think that one day I would be like you two.” Joy told him.

“A gay man?” Brian asked.  
  
The two of them laughed. Joy got closer to Brian and shook her head.

“Be in a relationship with someone that loved me back just as I loved that person.” Joy whispered.

Brian frowned.

“I want to go back to him…but…I don’t know.” Brian said biting his lower lip.

Joy arched a brow and watched her friend trying to make up his mind.

“I’ll go talk to him.” Brian told her.

“Good.” Joy told him.

Joy smiled and threw her arms around Brian’s neck.

“You won’t regret it. Maybe you guys can work this out.” Joy told him.

Brian nodded slightly not sure that Justin was going to forgive him.

“This is a very comfy bed.” Joy said smiling wiggling her brows.

“Stop it!” Brian said laughing as he pushed her back a little.

“It was just a suggestion.” Joy said smirking.

Brian shook his head and got up from the bed. He was going to get his things ready to head back to Pittsburgh so he could catch a ride with Joy. He really needed to talk to Justin and see what he was feeling.

***

Michael came into Justin’s apartment using his key after not getting an answer from Justin. Brian walked after the dark haired man. He had called Michael and told him he was in town. They both wanted to see how Justin was doing. Brian decided to wait in the living room while Michael went up the stairs.

“Justin, wake up.” Michael said shaking the blond and seeing that there was a guy in the bed.

Justin sat up and looked around disoriented.

“What’s going on?” Justin asked.

“We need to talk.” Michael said and walked towards the window, pulling on the blinds.

“Fuck.” Justin hissed.

“Turn off the light.” Matthew muttered.

“Matthew?” Michael asked and then looked at Justin.

“What?” Justin asked.

Michael shook his head.

“What the fuck do you want?” Justin asked.

“How long has this been going on?” Michael asked.

Justin looked at Matthew.

“That’s nothing.” Justin said. “We were just having some fun.”

“Nothing serious?” Michael asked.

Justin shook his head.

“What do you want?” Justin asked, getting out of bed.

“Brian is downstairs.” Michael said.

“So what the fuck do you want me to do?” Justin asked.

Michael took a deep breath.

“What the hell is he doing here anyway?” Justin asked as he walked towards the bathroom.

Pussy came running out of the bathroom and jumped in the bed. Matthew woke up startled when Pussy jumped on him. Michael shook his head and followed Justin. Matthew went after them to see what was going on.

“You have to pull out of this.” Michael told Justin.

“That’s what I’ve been telling him.” Matthew said smiling as he sat on the counter.

“Weren’t you supposed to be helping out?” Michael asked as he turned to look at Matthew.

“Sex is a coping tool.” Matthew pointed out, smirking.

Justin laughed a little at the comment.

“You fucking slut.” Brian hissed.

Everyone turned to look at the brunet.

“How could you do this to me?” Brian asked looking at Matthew.

Michael was very confused at Brian’s reaction.

“Do what, Brian?” Matthew asked. “You left him. We fucked one night. I haven’t done anything to you. In fact, you are the one doing something here. You are still in love with him and he is with you, yet you are breaking his heart.”

Matthew shook his head and got onto the floor. He then walked back to the room to get his clothes. Brian frowned and walked over to Justin.

“What do you think you are doing?” Brian asked.

“I’m going to go.” Michael said. “I’ll wait for you outside, Brian.”

Justin opened the glass door and got inside the shower. He looked back at Brian with an arched brow.

“I’m going to take a shower, why?” Justin asked.

Brian glared at the blond.

“I don’t mean that and you know it. Why are you with Matthew?” Brian asked.

“I’m not with Matthew. We fucked because we were horny and kind of drunk.” Justin told him smirking.

“Are you doing this to hurt me?” Brian asked sniffing.

“If I wanted to hurt you I would have left you for someone else.” Justin said dryly.

Brian gasped and took a step back.

“But that is your area of expertise, not mine.” Justin told him. “And whatever I do with my life is none of your fucking business anymore, Brian.”

Justin then closed the door and turned his back on Brian. Brian frowned and got out of the bathroom and out of the apartment. Michael and Matthew where talking to each other so he walked over to them.

“Before you say anything, I didn’t do this on purpose. We were both hurting and drunk.” Matthew said.

“Why?” Brian asked. “Why are you hurting?”

“Jackie and I broke up.” Matthew said shrugging. “I know it’s no excuse. Sorry.”

Brian frowned.

“Sorry to hear that.” Brian told him. “You are not going to be with Justin now, are you?”

Michael looked from Brian to Matthew and wondered that himself.

“No. You are still in love with him, apparently.” Matthew said. “Plus, he is not my type. Brian, don’t be an idiot and go back with Justin. I’ll catch you guys later.”

Matthew then left Michael and Brian standing outside Justin’s building. Michael watched Brian’s expression and could tell that the brunet still felt something for Justin.

“I have to go back.” Brian said. “I don’t want Brandon to worry.”

Michael nodded and watched Brian walking away probably to the bus station. Michael took a deep breath and wondered what the hell was going on. Everything was a mess, everyone was a mess and he wished he could fix it all.

***

Memphis had come into the club and went to the bar. He had found a couple of friends there who told him that Brian was in the backroom fucking some guy. Memphis didn’t want to believe it. He went to the backroom and, in fact, found Brian fucking another guy.

“Brian, what’s going on?” Memphis asked.

Brian looked up at him and smirked.

“Are you fucking…blind?” Brian asked never missing a beat as he fucked the trick.

“What does this mean?” Memphis asked. “I thought you loved me.”

“I do.” Brian told him. “What the fuck does this have to do with anything?”

Memphis took a deep breath.

“Stop it.” Memphis told him.

“I haven’t cum yet.” Brian said. “I’m close though.”

Memphis shook his head.

“You are such a slut.” Memphis hissed.

“Justin wouldn’t have minded.” Brian told him.

“I’m not Justin, Brian.” Memphis yelled angry.

“No, you’re not.” Brian agreed sadly.

Memphis opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He couldn’t understand what was going on with Brian.

“He is probably a slut too. He is the one that taught you all this crazy stuff.” Memphis said dryly. “So, don’t you compare me to him.” Memphis hissed.

“I wouldn’t ever dare do that to Justin.” Brian spat out.

“Fuck you, Brian. I’m leaving.” Memphis turned around and left.

Brian didn’t bother to watch him go. He just fucked the trick in front of him and wondered what Justin was doing. He was starting to miss Justin more everyday. He knew that he had probably made a mistake…a huge mistake. Because he was sure that he still was in love with Justin.


	5. Realizing Some Things

Justin served himself another glass of whisky and looked around. He and the rest of the gang had come to New York to celebrate Brian’s birthday. He was surprised that Brian had agreed to it.

“What the fuck am I doing here?” Justin asked himself.

“You can get him back, you know.” Matthew said.

“Fuck off.” Justin said.

“I heard that he and Memphis have been fighting.” Matthew said.

“I heard Memphis was going to California.” Emmett said.

Justin frowned and looked at Emmett. He wondered where the fuck the man had come from.

“So.” Justin said. “I don’t give a fuck.”

“Please.” Emmett said.

“You don’t fool anyone.” Melanie said.

“Where the fuck are you all coming from?” Justin asked.

Matthew and Melanie looked at each other with raised brows.

“Brian has been drinking all night like you.” Matthew said smirking.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Justin asked.

“That at least you could fuck him.” Matthew pointed out. “I’m going to go look around.”

“I can’t believe he said that.” Melanie said shaking her head.

“I’m going to go mingle and see what else is new.” Emmett said smiling and left.

“Aren’t you going to leave too?” Justin asked.

“Don’t hurt him.” Melanie said.

Justin arched a brow.

“You have a way with words, Justin. They can hurt anyone.” Melanie said. “Whatever he does. Just let him be happy.”

Justin ignored her and drank his bottle of whisky little by little. He wanted to forget about everything and everyone, especially Brian. After a while he just walked towards the guest room. He got in the bed, hugging the bottle of Jack Daniels to him.

“What are you doing in here?” Brian asked, coming into the room a few minutes later.

“Hiding.” Justin told him.

Brian walked inside and locked the door behind him.

“What are you doing here?” Justin asked as he sat up.

“Hiding.” Brian said smiling.

Justin nodded.

“I heard your boyfriend is moving to Cali.” Justin commented.

Justin had heard that Brian was moving away from the girls. He didn’t know if it was true. He didn’t want it to be true. Brian nodded.

“I’m moving with him.” Brian informed him.

Justin laughed and nodded.

“Of course you are.” Justin whispered and took a sip of his whisky. “So how are you doing?”

“Okay.” Brian told him sitting on the bed.

“That’s good to hear.” Justin muttered.

“So, how have you been?” Brian asked.

“Miserable.” Justin told him.

Brian frowned.

“Justin, I…”

“Shut up, Brian.” Justin told him. “I really don’t want to hear it.”

Brian licked his lips and moved closer to Justin.

“What are you doing?” Justin asked.

“Kiss me.” Brian muttered.

“No.” Justin told him. “I don’t want you anymore.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Brian told him.

Justin stared at the brunet and then suddenly grabbed Brian by the back of the neck. He pulled him close and kissed him hard.

“Fuck me.” Brian panted.

“No.” Justin told him.

“Please, Justin. Take me.” Brian whispered.

“Brian.” Justin said holding Brian close to him.

“I need you.” Brian told him. “Please.”

Justin closed his eyes as he kissed the brunet. He pushed Brian back in the bed and got on top of him. They took off their clothes as quickly as they could. Brian couldn’t wait to feel Justin deep inside of him. He had missed the blond so much and now that he had him back in his arms, he realized that.

“Turn around.” Justin whispered next to Brian’s ear once the brunet was naked.

Brian complied and soon enough found himself moaning as Justin rimmed him. He closed his eyes and buried his face on the soft blanket. He gripped the blankets and muttered Justin’s name over and over again.

“Fuck me.” Brian moaned. “Fuck me, Justin!”

Justin moved back and reached for a condom. He put it on and then took the lube. He squirted some on his fingers and then moved in between Brian’s leg. He pushed the first digit inside the brunet making him whimper and shake.

“Do you like it, baby?” Justin asked in a gruff voice.

“Yes.” Brian panted. “Yes. More!”

Justin licked his lips and pushed another finger inside Brian. He licked Brian’s neck and then started nibbling on it as he finger fucked Brian. He couldn’t wait to be inside the brunet. He pulled his fingers away and smiled when Brian protested. He placed his cock and Brian’s entrance and entered the brunet slowly.

“Does he fuck you like this?” Justin asked angry.

Brian closed his eyes and shook his head.

“No. Never this good.” Brian told him. “No one like you.”

Justin turned Brian’s head around and kissed the brunet. He kissed Brian’s neck and then licked it making Brian shake.

“Does he know about all your weaknesses?” Justin asked.

“Justin…please…” Brian moaned.

“Does he?” Justin asked.

“No!” Brian whimpered.

Justin entangled his fingers on Brian’s hair and pull on it.

“Ah.” Brian moaned.

“Do you have an idea how much I love you?” Justin asked. “Do you?”

“I’m…sorry.” Brian told him.

Justin shook his head and fucked Brian hard and fast. He couldn’t stop touching Brian everywhere. He didn’t want to ever stop but soon enough he found himself close to the edge. He took Brian’s cock and started jerking the brunet off.

“Oh fuck!” Brian moaned and splashed his cum on the sheets and Justin’s hand.

Justin closed his eyes and one more pushed made him cum inside the tight tunnel. He gripped Brian’s hips and sucked on Brian’s neck hard as he experienced his orgasm.

“Am I squashing you?” Justin asked.

Brian shook his head.

“Don’t move.” Brian muttered. “I like to feel you like this.”

Justin kissed Brian’s neck.

“Come home.” Justin told him.

Brian closed his eyes.

“Say something.” Justin told him.

“I don’t know what to say.” Brian told him. “I…”

“Shut up.” Justin told him and pulled away from Brian.

Justin got rid of the condom and started to get dressed.

“Justin.” Brian whispered.

“What?” Justin asked putting on his shoes.

“Stay with me. Here. Tonight.” Brian told him.

Justin looked back and took a deep breath. He lay back and Brian got closed to him and threw his arms around him.

“Thank you.” Brian told him.

Justin nodded and soon enough both of them were sleeping. In the morning, Brian smiled and reached for Justin. He opened his eyes when he didn’t found the blond. He sat up on the bed and he didn’t have to go looking around the apartment to know that Justin was gone.

***

Brian looked at Memphis with a raised brow.

“Aren’t you going to say goodbye?” Memphis asked.

“What the hell for?” Brian asked. “I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

Memphis smiled and nodded. He came forward and kissed Brian.

“I forgive you, Brian.” Memphis told him.

“What the fuck for?” Brian asked.

“For fucking that other guy.” Memphis told him.

Brian took a deep breath.

“Justin and I fucked too.” Brian told him.

Memphis just stared at him.

“What the fuck?” Memphis asked. “I don’t believe you? Can’t you keep your dick in your pants?”

“Apparently not.” Brian told him.

Memphis took a deep breath.

“What the fuck does this mean, Brian? Are you going back with him?” Memphis asked worried.

“Do you not see me here now?” Brian asked.

“We’ll talk about this when you get home.” Memphis said. “God, I’m so pissed at you.”

Brian nodded.

“I have to go.” Memphis told him.

“Have a nice trip.” Brian told him.

Memphis nodded and walked away. Brian frowned, not sure what he wanted anymore…again. He wasn’t sure he ever did in the first place.

***

Daphne entered the nursery and smiled when she saw Brian holding Melissa. She watched for a while and frowned when she saw his look.

“Brian, is everything okay?” Daphne asked.

Brian nodded.

“I’m all packed.” Brian told her. “Can you believe it’s been a year since we left the Pitts?”

Daphne smiled and shook her head.

“Time surely flies.” Daphne said.

“It sure does.” Brian said.

“So, where are you going?” Daphne asked.

Brian looked at the floor.

“Memphis called. He says that everything is ready. He is waiting for me.” Brian said.

Daphne smiled and nodded.

“Do you hate me?” Brian asked.

Daphne shook her head.

“I was just a little mad at first, but I don’t hate you. I want you to be happy.” Daphne told him with a big smile.

Brian passed Melissa on to Daphne.

“Do you think Justin hates me?” Brian asked.

Daphne shook her head.

“He wants you to be happy, no matter what.” Daphne told him.

“He loves me.” Brian said. “After all that has happened, he still loves me.”

Daphne smiled.

“Love is like that. It survives anything.” Daphne said.

“He’s mad at me.” Brian said.

“Do you blame him?” Daphne asked.

Brian shook his head. He looked at Melissa and smiled.

“You take care of her.” Brian told her.

Daphne nodded and kissed him on the cheek. She wished him good luck and told him to follow his heart. Brian looked at his watch and saw that it was time to go. Brandon drove him to the airport and wished him good luck with everything. They hugged and said goodbye. Brian just walked around for a while before it was time to leave.

“Everything looks in order Mr. Kinney.” The lady in the desk told him. “Is there anything else we can do for you?”

Brian shook his head.

“That’s all I needed, thank you.” Brian told her.

Once everything was finished Brian went to take his plane. He took a deep breath and just sat down in his seat. He let it out slowly and smiled, knowing he was making the right decision. He looked out the window for a long time until the plane started moving. He fastened his seat belt and closed his eyes and little by little he felt asleep. He was on his way home, no matter how mad his man was. He would make things right.

***

Justin entered his apartment in a bad mood. He closed the door, set the alarm and turned on the lights. He dropped his things next to his desk and then went to the kitchen where he served himself a glass of whisky. He drank it all in one shot and then served himself some more.

“Are you going to get drunk?” Brian asked as he patted Pussy.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Justin asked.

“Don’t you want me here?” Brian asked with a little smile as he let go of the cat.

“You just scared the shit out of me.” Justin told him.

Brian smiled and walked closer to Justin. They both stayed quiet. Justin wanted to reach for the brunet and kiss him senseless.

“So, you came here.” Justin muttered as he looked at his glass. “Are you staying here?”

Brian nodded.

“Why should I take you back?” Justin asked.

Brian bit his lower lip.

“I was hoping you still love me.” Brian told him.

“What if I don’t?” Justin asked.

Brian frowned and looked at the floor. He looked back at Justin and shrugged.

“I have some compromising pictures of you.” Brian said.

Justin smirked.

“Blackmail, I see.” Justin whispered.

“It worked once.” Brian told him smirking.

“Guess it did.” Justin told him.

Brian got serious.

“I’m sorry. I was so stupid and naïve.” Brian told him. “I want to be with you.”

“Why?” Justin asked.

“Because I love you.” Brian told him.

“Are you sure?” Justin asked licking his lips.

“Oh, yeah.” Brian told him. “I was in the airport ready to go to California.”

“So what happened?” Justin asked.

“I was thinking about plane crashes. I thought about dying and hoped it didn’t happen because if it did, I would never see you ever again, or Daphne, Melissa and Brandon, Michael and the rest of the gang or Memphis.” Brian said.

“Right.” Justin said dryly, hearing Memphis name got him mad.

“Then I thought that going to California would make it harder to see any of you guys. I started realizing that I didn’t want that and then I realized that as much I love my family and friends that if you had have been the one in California, I would have actually left everything behind to be with you.” Brian told him. “But I couldn’t do that for Memphis.”

Justin took a step forward.

“I love you. I was just kind of blind for a while.” Brian told him.

“I see.” Justin told him. “You scared me. You are an idiot.”

Brian frowned.

“I’m sorry. I know that doesn’t solve anything, but I am.” Brian told him.

“What about Memphis?” Justin asked.

“I called him from the plane.” Brian said. “I told him that I was coming here. He was pretty mad. He tried to tell me I was making a huge mistake.”

“I don’t think so.” Justin said smiling.

Brian smiled as he looked at the blond. He walked closer and licked his lips.

“Are you going to kiss me or what?” Brian asked.

Justin caressed the brunet’s face. He threw his arms around the brunet and then kissed him hard. After a while he pulled back and arched a brow.

“Brian.” Justin muttered.

“What?” Brian asked.

“Are you going to keep growing up?” Justin asked.

Brian shrugged.

“Like it matters. You won’t let me be the top no matter how tall I get.” Brian protested.

“I am the top.” Justin told him as he took Brian’s hand and started walking towards the stairs.

“I think it should be fifty-fifty percent thing.” Brian told him smiling.

“Ah, no.” Justin said.

“You didn’t even think about that.” Brian said as they went inside the bedroom.

Justin smiled and pushed Brian on the bed.

“You love my cock up your ass. Now turn around and stop fighting me, baby.” Justin said smiling.

Brian snickered.

“Justin.” Brian whispered.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Do you forgive me?” Brian asked.

Justin stared at him for a long time before he nodded.

“I do.” Justin told him. “I do, baby.”

Justin smiled and got in the bed. He kissed Brian’s neck and turned the brunet around.

“Because we love each other.” Justin whispered.

“Yes.” Brian said smiling.

Brian was so happy that he and Justin were back together. He had missed him so much. He didn’t know what the fuck he had been thinking.

“You do remember you promised to marry me. That’s still on, right?” Brian asked smirking.

Justin laughed as he kissed Brian’s neck.

“One day, baby.” Justin said kissing him on the lips. “You do know you are getting punished.”

Brian frowned like he hated the idea and nodded.

“You were a very bad boy.” Justin told him in a husky voice.

Brian smiled happily and let Justin do whatever the blond wanted. He was happy to be back in Justin’s arms and he knew that he and Justin would be okay. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but he didn’t want easy; he wanted Justin. He was back and he was never ever leaving again.

Justin pulled back and looked at his man. He smiled and knew he would never ever let go of his baby again. He would do anything on his power to keep Brian with him.


	6. Forever Is Relative

I had ended this with chapter five but everyone kept asking for more so I decided to add a few chapters. I hope you like it. Thanks a million to my beta CuJo.  
<hr>  
Brian felt the bed shifting and opened his eyes. He closed them quickly when the light was turned on. He was tired and he wanted to sleep and never wake up. He turned around in bed and dug his head into the pillow. He started to hear some noise, so he turned on his side and opened one eye. He looked at Justin and frowned.

“What are you doing up at this hour?” Brian asked rubbing his face.

Justin looked at Brian and smirked.

“I have a job to do, you know. I can’t slack off all day.” Justin pointed out as he walked to the bathroom.

Brian grumbled and got out of bed. He followed Justin into the bathroom and took off his briefs to join the blond in the shower. Justin smiled and let Brian take the soap. Brian smiled and started soaping Justin everywhere.

“Careful there.” Justin told him playfully when Brian reached for his cock. “You don’t want to wake up the beast.”

“Oh.” Brian said smirking as he looked down at the blond’s erect penis. “Too late.”

Justin pushed Brian against the wall and started kissing the brunet. He couldn’t believe that he really had Brian in his arms again. He had been so happy when he came home to find the brunet standing there. He had been so afraid of losing his baby and still was. Not even Ethan had meant so much to Justin.

“Fuck.” Brian hissed as Justin stared to jerk him off.

Justin stopped what he was doing and got on his knees. He pushed Brian’s legs apart and smiled wickedly. Brian closes his eyes and a little moan escape him as Justin started to lick his genitals. Justin put one of Brian’s legs over his shoulder and pulled Brian a little closer to him. He went past Brian’s sac and licked the brunet’s hole. Then he let his warm breath hit Brian’s quivering bud. He parted Brian’s cheeks and then let his fingers do the rest.

“Oh god.” Brian hissed. “Fuck, Jus.”

“I want you so much.” Justin told him before he added a second finger using the water as lubricant.

“Yes.” Brian said. “More.”

Justin got up suddenly and turned Brian around. He grabbed a condom from the wall where he kept them and quickly got ready to enter his baby.

“Hurry up.” Brian told him.

“Easy does it.” Justin said smirking as he positioned his cock at Brian’s entrance.

Brian licked his lips and pushed back.

“Yes.” Justin groaned as he started to push inside the tight channel.

“Shit.” Brian hissed once the blond was buried to the hilt.

“I missed you.” Justin said above a whisper.

Brian smiled knowing that. He had missed the blond too.

***

Matthew took his pillow and put it on top of his head. He didn’t want to wake up yet, but whoever was calling him was pretty insistent. He finally reached for the phone when he realized that whoever was calling was not going to give up ever.

“Hello?” Matthew asked yawning. “Who the fuck is this?”

“It’s Brian.” Brian said smiling.

“Hey.” Matthew said and sat up in bed. “What do you want? Did something happen to you? Is everything okay?”

Brian snickered.

“What?” Matthew asked impatiently.

“Justin just left for work and I had nothing to do. So, I thought that we could go have breakfast or something.” Brian told him.

Matthew yawned.

“Okay.” Matthew told him.

Brian smiled knowing that he wasn’t going to be turned down. Matthew loved to eat.

“I’ll see you in a bit.” Brian told him and hung up.

Matthew nodded and hung up the phone. He lay back again for a few just minutes until Brian’s words hit home. He sat up in the bed rapidly, grabbed the phone and he called Brian.

“Yeah?” Brian asked.

“What the fuck do you mean ‘Justin just left for work’?” Matthew yelled into the phone. “Oh, holy fucking shit!”

Brian smirked.

“Brian!” Matthew yelled as he got up from his bed with a big smile. “You’re home.”

“I am.” Brian told him.

Matthew smiled.

“I'll be there in a few minutes. Oh, my god. Just wait until everyone finds out.” Matthew said. “Bye.”

Matthew hung up and went to get a shower. He couldn’t believe that Brian was back. He had given up all hope that the brunet was ever going to come back. He knew that there was a certain blond that had to be ecstatic.

***

Brian and Matthew went inside the diner where they saw that some of the guys were sitting in the booth. They started walking towards them but were stopped by Debbie. Debbie grabbed Brian into a hug and didn’t let him go for anything in the world. Brian just held on to her, happy to be back.

“You little shit!” Debbie said pulling away and then hitting Brian in the back of the head. “When did you come back?”

“Ouch!” Brian said rubbing the spot and sitting next to Michael. “Last night.”

Michael smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before he hugged him. He was happy to see Brian there.

“Does Justin know you came back?” Emmett asked happily.

“Guess where he slept?” Matthew asked smiling.

Brian smiled widely like a fool.

“You guys are back together.” Emmett said clapping his hands. “I bet he was so happy.”

“He punished me.” Brian said pouting but broke out into a smile.

“I’m so happy that you're back.” Debbie told him rubbing Brian’s shoulder.

Brian nodded.

“Can we order?” Matthew asked. “I’m hungry.”

“Hold your horses.” Debbie told him as she got ready to take their order.

“So, what happened to Memphis?” Matthew asked once Debbie was gone.

Michael and Emmett looked at Matthew like he was retarded. Brian shrugged and stared at the table.

“What?” Matthew asked. “Did you guys have a fight and you came here or does he even know you are here?”

Michael shook his head at Matthew, but the blond was ignoring him on purpose.

“I called him. And I told him what was going on.” Brian said. “He was mad.”

“No shit.” Matthew said.

“This is what I wanted.” Brian said squaring his shoulders. “So I came here.”

“I’m happy for you baby.” Emmett told him. “You and Justin deserve to be together. After all you guys have gone through.”

Brian nodded. Michael smiled and looked at Brian. He really hoped that Brian had made the right decision because he didn’t want to see Justin if the brunet left him again.

***

Michael came to see Justin at his office. When he got there, Justin’s assistant was away so he decided to just go in. He found the blond with his back to the door looking at something.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked Justin.

Justin quickly hid what he had in his hand. Michael smirked and raised a brow.

“Let me see it.” Michael said smiling.

“No. Go away. What the fuck are you doing here?” Justin asked as he walked to his desk and sat down.

Michael came around and sat on the edge of the desk. He looked at Justin and smiled. Justin looked at his friend, frowning, but after a few seconds, he just smiled as big as his mouth let him.

“He’s back.” Justin whispered.

Michael nodded.

“Let me see it.” Michael said putting his hand out.

Justin sighed and handed Michael the black velvet box. Michael opened it and saw the two platinum rings.

“Holy shit.” Michael said. “Are you giving him this?”

Justin shook his head and frowned. He looked at his desk and then back at Michael.

“I was, but then…” Justin started to say but couldn’t finish.

“Fuck.” Michael muttered as he looked back at the rings. “You bought them before the break up.”

Justin nodded and got up. He started pacing, thinking about everything that had happened.

“I was going to propose to him on his eighteen birthday.” Justin said. “Get engaged and later on we could have…”

Michael nodded understanding what Justin was telling him. He closed the box and handed them back to Justin.

“And now?” Michael asked.

Justin shrugged.

“I have my doubts.” Justin said. “Maybe Ethan was right. He'll find someone younger sooner or later.”

Michael shook his head.

“He loves you.” Michael assured him.

“He loved that asshole too.” Justin hissed.

Michael frowned and sat down in one of the chairs. Justin looked at his friend for a few seconds before he sat down too.

“So, what happens now, Jus?” Michael asked.

“We’ll see.” Justin told him. “Maybe this time it will be different.”

Michael nodded and hoped that Justin and Brian would get a chance to be happy with nothing getting in the way.

***

“How are things?” Brandon asked.

“They are okay.” Brian told him as he watched Justin carrying Melissa.

“Look at her.” Justin said as he held Melissa. “She’s getting so big.”

Daphne smiled.

“Did you start school?” Brandon asked.

“Yes.” Brian told him annoyed.

“Is he going to his classes?” Daphne asked looking at Justin.

“What the hell do I know?” Justin asked sitting down with the little girl. “I’m not his father.”

“You should be taking care of him.” Brandon pointed out.

“I’m his boyfriend not his keeper, Brandon.” Justin told him. “Brian is not a child.”

Brian smiled at his brother.

“Is he eating right?” Brandon asked.

“Well, I know he is getting enough protein.” Justin said smirking.

“Jesus, Justin.” Daphne said shaking here head.

Brandon glared at the blond and Brian couldn’t help but smirk. Justin looked up at Brandon and smiled.

“Everything is okay.” Justin assured him.

“When are you guys heading back?” Brian asked as Justin passed him his little niece.

“Tomorrow. We can’t stay for too long. We have work and stuff to do.” Brandon said.

Brian and Justin nodded as they looked at the little girl. Brandon and Daphne looked at each other.

“So, umm, Memphis called.” Brandon said.

“What?” Brian asked as his head snapped up to look at his brother.

“He was very angry.” Daphne said. “Said a few things…”

“I don’t want to hear this.” Justin sing-sang.

“What did he want?” Brian asked.

Justin rolled his eyes.

“He wanted to see you.” Brandon muttered. “I told him he should talk to you. You should call him or something.”

Brian shook his head. Justin frowned not liking the conversation at all. Brian got up and gave Melissa to her mother.

“He might come here.” Daphne said.

“What?” Brian asked.

“That’s what he said one night. He sounded like he was drunk.” Daphne explained.

“Shit.” Brian whispered not sure what he was going to do if Memphis came back.

Justin frowned.

“What does it matter?” Justin asked. “Is not like you love him still, right?”

Brian turned to look at the blond but didn’t say anything.

“Right?” Justin asked again.

Daphne and Brandon looked at each other with worried expressions.

“I’m with you, aren’t I?” Brian asked.

“Fuck.” Justin hissed. “That’s not what I asked.”

“Fuck this.” Brian said moving away.

Brian took his set of keys before he left the apartment. Justin stared at the door for a few minutes before he came out of his daze.

“Justin.” Daphne whispered.

“That didn’t go well.” Justin said as he shook his head. “You know the way out.”

Brandon and Daphne watched as Justin went up to his bedroom and then slammed the door.

***

“Oh my god!” Lindsay screamed as she jumped up and down.

Melanie looked at her like she had gone nuts.

“Mel! Mel! Mel!” Lindsay kept yelling.

“What the fuck is it, Linds? I’m right here.” Melanie told her.

“I was on the phone with Joy.” Lindsay said finally letting go of the phone.

“Are you nuts?” Melanie asked. “Who called who? That’s long distance, Linds. It’s not like before. We can’t call whoever we want anymore. They are back in Pittsburgh.”

“She called.” Lindsay said. “Could you listen to me?”

“You are screaming like a crazy person.” Melanie told her.

“Hey.” Lindsay said pushing her girlfriend away slightly.

Melanie smiled and hugged her.

“So?” Melanie asked as she caressed the blonde.

“Brian came back.” Lindsay screamed.

Melanie opened her eyes wide.

“No shit!” Melanie said.

“He and Justin are back together.” Lindsay said happily. “I knew it.”

Melanie smiled.

“I am so going to kick his ass.” Melanie said smiling.

Lindsay laughed and shook her head.

“Do you think that they are going to stay together forever?” Lindsay asked hugging Melanie even closer.

Melanie shrugged.

“You never know what might happen along the way, babe.” Melanie said kissing Lindsay on the cheek.

“But you and I are going to be together forever.” Lindsay protested.

Melanie pulled back and smiled.

“Definitely.” Melanie assured her.

***

Brandon excused himself from the table and went outside. He found Brian sitting in the backyard. He was stuffed. He couldn't believe he had eaten so much, but he loved Debbie's food.

“Hey.” Brandon said.

“Hey.” Brian said trying to smile.

“Why the long face?” Brandon asked.

“It’s nothing.” Brian said frowning.

“Come on, tell me.” Brandon said. “Are you and Justin still arguing about what happened yesterday?”

“No.” Brian told him. “We talked and made up.”

Brandon nodded.

“It’s just.” Brian said. “What if Memphis does come back?”

“What? Do you want to go back with him?” Brandon asked.

Brian frowned not sure of what he wanted.

“I’ve been so stupid. Why did I have to meet Memphis? Everything was perfect until then. I screwed things up.” Brian lamented.

“You made a mistake, Brian. It could happen to anyone.” Brandon said.

“You and Daphne never broke up once.” Brian pointed out.

Brandon laughed.

“That’s what you think.” Brandon told him. “We had a lot of fights. Stupid things and then…then we have a huge fight. She even punched me in the arm and left me. I thought we would never get back together. We said a lot of things we shouldn't have.”

Brian smirked.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Brian asked.

Brandon sighed and looked away as he talked.

“I was telling her that I didn’t want you with Justin and she said I was wrong.” Brandon said.

Brian nodded understanding why Brandon never uttered a word.

“Are you happy?” Brandon asked.

Brian smiled and nodded.

“I am. I was such an ass.” Brian admitted. “I could have lost Justin.”

“But you didn’t.” Brandon said. “I was wrong about him.”

Brian arched a brow wondering what his brother meant.

“He really loves you, Brian.” Brandon said. “Everyone can see that. I saw it tonight during diner and many other times.”

“He is great.” Brian told his brother.

They stayed quite for a while just enjoying the night and each other’s company.

“Brian, if you need any money.” Brandon said.

Brian shook his head.

“I’m okay.” Brian told him. “I have some money saved up and I'm looking for a job.”

Brandon sighed and nodded.

“Okay, but any emergency and you call us.” Brandon told him.

“I will.” Brian assured him.

Brandon smiled.

“Hey, guys.” Justin said coming to the backyard.

Justin stood behind Brian and then kissed the brunet on the cheek. He straightened up and yawned.

“Are you ready to go home?” Justin asked.

Brian threw his head back to look at the blond and nodded. He got up and said goodbye to his brother and everyone else. Brandon watched them leave and for the first time realized that he didn’t have a little brother that he needed to protect anymore. He was kind of sad about it but also, he was very proud of Brian. He smiled and hoped that time didn’t go so fast with his daughter.


	7. It Can't Get Worst

Brian stopped and took a deep breath as he tried to control himself. He wanted to last way longer inside Justin. He cherished the times Justin let him top. Justin got on his knees and pushed back against the brunet. He wanted to cum so badly.

“Stop.” Brian told him as he held Justin’s hips.

Brian started kissing Justin’s neck and licking it. Justin’s arm went up to grab hold of Brian’s head and pull him closer for a kiss. Brian once again had to control himself. Just kissing Justin drove him wild.

“Baby.” Justin panted. “Move.”

Brian took a deep breath and started moving again. He moved so that one hand was holding Justin’s hip and the other was on the bed. Their sweaty bodies were moving together and their sounds of ecstasy were heard in the bedroom.

“Faster.” Justin moaned.

Brian shook his head. He wanted it to last forever.

“Brian.” Justin hissed and squeezed Brian inside of him.

“Fuck.” Brian moaned and moved the pace up a notch.

When Brian found himself too close again he pulled out of Justin. Justin turned around and arched a brow. Brian pulled him close and kissed him. He poured everything he had in the kiss. Justin moaned and held the brunet tight to him. He let go of Brian and put his legs on the brunet’s shoulders.

“Fuck me.” Justin told him.

Brian entered him again. He caressed the blond’s face with both hands and kissed him. He let his tongue enter Justin’s mouth as he reentered the blond. He pulled himself almost all the way out, the tip of his tongue licking Justin’s lips as he paused.

“Yeah.” Justin whispered. “Baby.”

Brian started to accelerate the speed of their love making. He couldn’t hold anymore. He took Justin’s cock and started to jerk him off. Justin had one arm thrown around Brian’s neck and the other one was gripping the sheets. He loved to feel Brian inside him so much. His baby had learned so well what he wanted. He closed his eyes and saw stars exploding.

“Bri.” Justin groaned as he shot his cum all over them.

“I love you.” Brian managed to get out before all his senses burst in every direction.

Brian’s body dropped on top of Justin and the blond held on to him. He stayed buried deep inside his boyfriend as they kissed and caressed each other. They were both smiling and no words were necessary.

Justin watched the brunet for a few minutes and smiled. He loved to watch his boyfriend so later on he could draw him from memory. Brian smiled and kissed the blond once again before he pulled away and got rid of the condom. Justin reached for one of his cigarettes and lighted one up. He took a deep breath and decided to bring up the subject that he had been holding back for a few days.

“I know.” Justin muttered.

Brian looked at the blond and frowned. He didn’t know what his boyfriend was talking about.

“What?” Brian asked.

“I know about the letter.” Justin told him taking a long drag of his cigarette.

Brian got up and walked to the bathroom. Justin sighed and got up, crashed the cigarette on the ashtray, then followed the brunet.

“What?” Brian asked as Justin entered the bathroom.

“Why did you throw it away?” Justin asked.

“Why are you going through my things?” Brian asked.

“I wasn’t. I swear to god. My pencil fell in the trash bin and I had to take out some things before I found it and then…there it was.” Justin told him.

“Well, I’m not taking that job.” Brian told him as he put his hands on the sink and looked down at it.

“Why not, baby? It would be perfect.” Justin pointed out.

Brian looked up at Justin a little surprised.

“You don’t mind?” Brian asked.

“Why would I?” Justin asked.

“I don’t want to cause trouble.” Brian told him.

Justin smiled and hugged him. He ran his hand through Brian’s hair and kissed him.

“I would love working with you.” Justin assured him.

“What are people going to think?” Brian asked.

“We don’t have to tell them we know each other.” Justin said. “You got this on your own.”

Brian thought about it and nodded. He didn’t want anybody thinking he got the job because he was Justin’s boyfriend.

“Now, stop being such a drama princess and come take a shower. You haven’t fucked me in there yet.” Justin told him.

Brian smiled and was more than happy to comply with Justin’s request.

***

Justin looked up from his sketchbook at Brian who was looking embarrassed. He arched a brow and waited for what Brian was fighting to say.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Well, you know how much I love you?” Brian asked smiling.

Justin nodded slowly.

“Yeah. I love you too, baby.” Justin replied eyeing him, knowing there was going to be more.

“Well.” Brian said again. “I would do anything for you.”

“Yes.” Justin said letting the word hanging in the air.

“Anything.” Brian repeated once again.

Justin put his sketchbook away and got up. He got in front of Brian and smiled as he nodded.

“Tell me what it is.” Justin told him.

Brian licked his lip and then rolled his lower lip into his mouth. He smiled and batted his eyelashes.

“I was taking out the trash, right.” Brian said and then frowned and pouted. “And then…well…I didn’t know that Pussy was following me.”

“And?” Justin asked slightly preoccupied.

“She got out and I couldn’t grab her. Could you go get her?” Brian asked.

Justin took a step back and shook his head.

“You are very mistaken if you think I am going out there and…and yell 'Pussy, come here'!” Justin shouted.

Brian bit his lower lip and gave him an innocent look. Justin shook his head and make up his mind not to budge.

***

“So, I get there to get the drawings for the comic. Next thing I hear is Justin. I wasn’t sure at first if it was him doing the yelling, but when I got closer it was him. He was calling Pussy. The cat was on the fire escape of the next building.” Michael said laughing slightly. “And Justin was looking up yelling at her. 'Pussy, come here. Don’t make me go get you. Pussy!'”

The others started to laugh as they sat at a table at Woody’s. Ben was laughing and shaking his head while Michael told the story. Matthew had his head down on the table and hitting the table with his fist. Ted and Emmett were leaning against each other laughing their hearts out. Brian was trying really hard not to laugh while Justin just looked pissed.

“That was not it.” Michael told them after taking a deep breath. “There was a lady in the second floor yelling back at Justin to go get pussy somewhere else.”

The guys laughed even harder then.

“Oh god.” Emmett said as tears ran down his face.

Emmett was pretty sure that he hadn’t laughed so hard in his life.

“Fuck off.” Justin hissed and glared at Michael. “I hate you.”

“I’m sorry.” Brian told him smirking. “It won’t happen again.”

“Whatever.” Justin said getting up and going to the bar.

“Shit.” Matthew said taking a deep breath. “That was hilarious.”

After a while the laughter died and Justin came back with a few beers for the guys.

“What are we celebrating?” Emmett asked knowing that Justin and Brian had called them there to celebrate something.

“Brian got a job.” Justin told him.

Brian nodded rolling his eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Matthew asked.

“Because the twat was going to turn it down.” Justin said.

“No way. Why?” Michael asked.

“Why did you apply if you didn’t like it?” Ben asked.

“I liked it. I just…I applied to see if I could get it.” Brian pointed out. “But I had no intention of working there. I don’t want to cause any problems or anything.”

“Work where?” Ted asked.

“M&C.” Justin said smiling.

“Isn’t that where you work?” Emmett asked.

Justin nodded.

“I can just imagine it.” Matthew said winking at Justin.

Justin smirked.

“Don’t even think about it.” Brian said. “I plan on portraying a professional behavior.”

“Sure you will, baby.” Justin told him smiling.

Brian arched a brow but didn’t say anything.

“So, are we going to Babylon?” Michael asked.

“I can’t. I have a date.” Matthew said getting up.

“With who?” Michael asked.

“Tara.” Matthew told them. “She’s a hottie.”

“Eww. Keep it to yourself.” Justin told him. “Let’s go, Brian. You know what straight couples do to me.”

Matthew laughed and left. Brian smirked and got up with Justin.

“See you guys later.” Brian told them smiling.

“We’ll see you guys at Babylon.” Justin called before they left.

Once they were gone, Michael smiled.

“Pay up, boys.” Michael said.

“What are you talking about?” Ben asked as he watched Michael collect a twenty from Ted and a ten from Emmett.

“We bet Brian that he couldn’t get Justin to go after their cat.” Emmett said shaking his head.

“I so was with Brian.” Michael said showing the money to Ben.

“I can see that.” Ben said smirking.

“Brian is back and he's still got it.” Michael said.

“I know.” Ted said. “That kid could always make Justin do things that no one else could.”

Michael and Ben nodded.

“To Brian and Justin.” Emmett said.

Everyone else smiled and toasted to the couple.

***

“Justin, no.” Brian said trying to sound serious as Justin pushed him face down on his desk.

“I locked the door.” Justin muttered as he rubbed his erection on Brian’s ass.

“Come on.” Brian said. “Not here. We can go home. I came here to get you, not to fuck.”

“Shhh.” Justin said reaching for Brian’s cock.

“Oh god.” Brian moaned.

Justin smiled.

“Don’t you like to be daring?” Justin asked.

“I just started working here, Justin.” Brian told him. “I don’t want to get fired.”

“You won’t.” Justin said in a husky voice as he undid Brian’s pants.

Then there was a knock on the door. Justin stopped and cursed. They got away from each other and Brian zipped his pants. Justin walked to the door while Brian sat down in one of the chairs. Justin opened the door and came face to face with Molly.

“Molly, what are you doing here?” Justin asked shocked.

“I ran away.” Molly told him. “Dad was driving me nuts.”

Molly walked in and looked at Brian.

“Who is he?” Molly asked.

Justin closed the door and rubbed his temples.

“Your sister looks like you.” Brian said smiling.

Brian knew Molly from a few things that Justin had told him. He knew that Justin and his father didn’t get along and after the divorce Craig had won custody of Molly.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Molly asked.

Brian smiled at her.

“He is hot, Jus.” Molly said smiling back at Brian.

“I think she is cute.” Brian informed Justin.

Justin looked at them and frowned.

“Does Craig know you are here?” Justin asked.

“No. And I don’t care.” Molly said and sat next to Brian.

Justin rolled his eyes and didn’t care either. He wasn’t about to call his father and tell him where Molly was.

“I’ll call him later. Can I stay with you?” Molly asked looking at her brother.

Justin groaned.

“You are not staying with me.” Justin told him. “I’ll call mom.”

“She’s not there.” Molly said. “I already went to the house.”

Justin frowned and remembered that his mom was staying with her parents for a while.

“Shit.” Justin cursed.

Brian smirked.

“She can stay on the couch.” Brian suggested.

“And it’s not like I would be shocked if I see you two fucking. You took care of that when I was ten.” Molly said smirking.

Brian arched a brow as he looked at Justin. Justin ignored both of them.

“This is going to be fun.” Brian said getting up. “We can watch a movie and talk about Justin.”

“I don’t think so.” Justin said. “We are going to Babylon. She is old enough to stay alone.”

“I am not.” Molly said. “Come on, Justin. Anything could happen to me.”

“Please, Justin.” Brian said making puppy eyes too.

Justin rubbed his temples again.

“Let’s go home.” Justin told them.

They got their things and headed home. Justin was going nuts with Brian and Molly talking nonstop. It was times like this when he remembered that Brian was still a baby. He knew that his sister and the brunet probably had a lot more in common than he and Brian did. Once they arrived, Brian and Molly were still talking and Justin was sure that he was going to jump from the fourth floor.

“Do you want some Pepsi?” Brian asked.

Molly nodded.

“I want popcorn too.” Molly said as she looked at the movies that the guys had.

“Brian, I thought we were going to Babylon.” Justin said. “She can stay here by herself. She’s sixteen.”

Brian shook his head as he took out a bag of popcorn.

“She’s your sister.” Brian said. “Plus, I like her. She’s kind of like you.”

Justin grabbed his keys again.

“Where are you going?” Molly asked when she saw her brother leaving.

“You two girls can stay and do whatever the fuck you want.” Justin told them before closing the door.

Brian frowned and then turned towards Molly.

“He gets like that when people don’t do what he wants.” Molly said.

“I know.” Brian said smirking as he put the popcorn in the microwave.

Molly looked at Brian and nodded.

“He didn’t even stay to spend time with me.” Molly said smirking. “So now, I will just have to tell you everything about Justin.”

Brian smirked and knew that Molly would tell him a lot of things. He was going to have so many juicy things about the blond, it wasn’t even funny. It was plain evil and he liked every bit of it.

***

Brian smiled at Justin and kissed him on the neck.

“What do you want?” Justin asked as he put a lid over their leftovers.

“Let’s go out for a walk.” Brian told him.

“Now?” Justin asked. “What for?”

“It would be romantic.” Brian told him.

Justin rolled his eyes.

“We promised the guys that we were going to Babylon.” Justin told him.

Brian sighed.

“Please.” Brian asked him.

“Some other time.” Justin said.

Brian shook his head.

“You always say that.” Brian pointed out. “Come on, please.”

“Brian.” Justin said. “We are going to Babylon.”

“Come on.” Brian insisted. “It will be fun.”

Justin shook his head and put the food away in the fridge.

“Go get dressed.” Justin told him.

Brian nodded and went to their bedroom. When he came back he was dressed to kill. Justin smiled and kissed him.

“You look hot, baby.” Justin told him.

“Thank you.” Brian told him. “I’ll see you later.”

“Where are you going?” Justin asked taken aback.

“Well, I’m going with Joy and Matthew to the movies. Maybe later, I'll catch up with you.” Brian told him.

Justin was fuming.

“The hell you are.” Justin told him.

“You are not the boss of me.” Brian said before slamming the door.

Justin closed his eyes and didn’t let the brunet get to him. He grabbed his keys and decided to go to Woody’s first. He didn’t care what Brian did. They weren’t joined at the hip. He wasn’t going to think about Brian.

Brian went out with his friends and had a good time. As much as he could because he was thinking about Justin and what had happened. He was a little angry that Justin didn’t want to do stuff where it was just the two of them. Both of them were mad at each other but still missing one another.

***

Brian was tired as hell. He loved his new job but that and school where going to do him in. He loved to work in the same place as Justin even though they didn’t see each other as much. He tried to keep his distance since every time he ended in the blond’s office they would fuck. And now more than ever since they weren’t getting along so great.

“Hey, baby.” Emmett said coming out of the diner. “You look tired.”

“I am tired.” Brian told him. “I’m going to go eat something and go home.”

“Good.” Emmett told him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Brian smiled and went inside. He thought about taking the food home and getting something for Justin too. He wanted to talk to the blond and see if they could fix their little argument and find out why was Justin in such a bad mood lately.

“Hey, Deb. Can I get some sandwiches to take home?” Brian asked her.

“Sure thing.” Debbie told him. “You're working too hard. I can see.”

Brian shrugged.

“I’ll be okay.” Brian assured her.

Debbie smiled and nodded.

“Oh, before I forget. There is someone looking for you.” Debbie said.

Brian arched a brow.

“Who?” Brian asked.

“I don’t know him.” Debbie said. “He said he needed to talk to you urgently. So, I told him to sit down and wait to see if you showed up. He’s been drinking coffee nonstop.”

Brian frowned wondering who was looking for him.

“Where is he?” Brian asked.

“That guy over there.” Debbie said pointing.

Brian looked towards the booth and frowned when he saw the guy from the back. He could tell it was Memphis. He could make out the red-head a mile a way. He sighed and started walking towards his ex. He stood in front of him and arched a brow. They hadn’t seen each other in four months and he couldn’t think of what Memphis wanted now.

“What are you doing here?” Brian asked.

Memphis got up and smiled.

“I came for you.” Memphis told him dead serious.


	8. Little Things Mean A Lot

Michael reached his house to find Brian waiting for him. He smiled at the brunet and wondered what Brian was doing there. They went inside without saying a word. Michael got them each a beer and then they sat down in the living room. He could see that Brian was a little upset.

“What’s going on, Brian?” Michael asked. “Did Justin and you have a fight?”

Brian shook his head.

“He came by the diner.” Brian choked out.

Michael frowned not knowing what Brian was talking about.

“Memphis came to the diner.” Brian said.

Michael opened his eyes wide. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Shit.” Michael hissed. “Does Justin know?”

Brian shook his head.

“You should tell him, Brian.” Michael said.

“I know. I will tell him.” Brian said taking a sip of his beer.

“Why are you telling me first?” Michael asked worried.

“I…I got so confused seeing him.” Brian told him. “I still have feelings for him, you know. I care for him and…and I still love him.”

Michael sighed. He could have kick Brian’s ass right then.

“Brian.” Michael said.

“No, no. I’m not going back to him. I’m with Justin and I would never hurt him again like that, Michael.” Brian assured him.

Michael frowned seeing how Brian was bothered by all that was happening.

“It was just weird seeing him again, you know.” Brian whispered. “That’s all.”

“You know.” Michael said sighing. “I love Justin with all my heart. But let’s forget about him and Memphis for a few seconds.”

Brian nodded.

“What do you really want, Brian? What is it?” Michael asked gripping the neck of his bottle.

Brian looked at his lap and smiled. He knew what he wanted. Things had never been clearer. He looked up at Michael and smiled.

“I want Justin and no one else. Just him.” Brian said, sure of what he was saying.

***

“Hey, Brian.” Memphis said.

Brian turned around and looked at him.

“What are you doing here?” Brian asked and looked at some of his friends. “Keep going, I’ll be there in a sec.”

The guys that had been walking with Brian nodded and kept going to their next class.

“What do you want?” Brian asked.

“I was thinking that we could talk.” Memphis told him. “There is something I need to tell you.”

“What?” Brian asked. “Now? I’m busy.”

Memphis looked at Brian and smiled.

“I was around the neighborhood.” Memphis replied.

Brian nodded.

“So?” Brian asked.

“I’m moving here.” Memphis told him.

Brian frowned.

“What?” Brian asked.

“Don’t look so happy about it.” Memphis said.

“It's just…I though your dream was to live in California. God, Memphis.” Brian said looking at the red-head. “We are never going to get back together.”

Memphis nodded.

“I know. You told me that day at the diner.” Memphis told him. “I just want to be here because I liked it better. It’s lonely in Cali. I don’t know anyone and here, I know you.”

“You could have gone back to New York.” Brian pointed out.

“I never liked it there. You know that.” Memphis reminded him.

“Look, I have to go to class.” Brian said not able to come up with anything else.

“I just want to be friends with you, Brian.” Memphis told him. “Nothing else, really. I know you love Justin. You don’t have to tell me again.”

Brian nodded.

“Maybe we can go out to dance and stuff. Friends stuff, you know.” Memphis said smiling. “We can talk like we used to.”

Brian nodded slowly.

“Sure.” Brian agreed.

“I’ll see you then.” Memphis told him. “Be good.”

Brian smiled a little and then turn back to go to his class. His mind was working overtime. When he told Justin that Memphis was in Pittsburgh the blond had gone ballistic. He wondered how the hell he was going to tell his man that Memphis was going to stay.

***

Brian went down the stairs and looked at Justin who was writing something while he sat down on the sofa. The T.V. was on but the blond wasn’t watching it so Brian turned it off. Justin looked up and smiled at Brian.

“Hey, baby.” Justin said looking at Brian. “What’s wrong?”

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and put his things to the side. He pointed at the spot next to him and Brian smiled and sat next to his boyfriend. They interlaced their hands and moved closer together.

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked a little worried, but he wasn’t showing it.

“Memphis came to see me at school.” Brian said.

Justin stared at Brian and tightened his jaw. Brian could tell that Justin didn’t like that one bit.

“What did he want?” Justin asked.

“To tell me that he was going to move here.” Brian said.

Justin opened his eyes wide.

“What?” Justin asked angrily.

Brian frowned.

“Nothing is going to happen, Justin.” Brian assured him. “I don’t want to be with him in that way anymore.”

Justin frowned.

“Oh, and in what way do you plan to be with him, Brian?” Justin asked dryly.

“We are going to be friends.” Brian told him. “Just that.”

Justin laughed acidly.

“Friends! What the fuck are you talking about?” Justin asked angrily. “You want to be friends with him?!”

Justin shook his head and got up from the sofa. He walked directly to the kitchen. Brian took a deep breath as he got up and went after Justin.

“Justin.” Brian said as he looked at the blond serving himself a drink.

“What?” Justin asked angry at the whole situation.

“I don’t want to be with him.” Brian said. “I want to be with you.”

“He just wants you back!” Justin hissed. “He doesn’t want to be friends with you, Bri! Can’t you fucking see that?”

“That’s understandable.” Brian told him. “We were together and broke up. You and I broke up too. Didn’t you want me back too? He will move on, eventually.”

“No, he won’t!” Justin hissed.

Justin looked down and frowned.

“I never did.” Justin choked out.

Brian looked at Justin and frowned. He looked at the floor and his eyes watered. He had really hurt Justin and now he was doing the same thing to Memphis. He was making a mess everywhere. He looked back at the blond and walked closer.

“I’m sorry.” Brian told him.

Justin caressed Brian’s cheek and kissed him.

“I just…I don’t trust him.” Justin told him.

“You mean me.” Brian said pulling back. “There is no reason for you to do so.”

Justin sighed as he rubbed his face.

“I hurt you. I know. And I am really sorry.” Brian told him. “But it won’t happen again, Justin. I swear. I love you so much. I am in love with you. I won’t do this to you again.”

Justin nodded and hugged Brian to control the brunet who was getting frantic.

“It’s okay.” Justin assured him.

“I can’t do anything about it.” Brian told him. “I’ll stop seeing him if you want.”

Justin shook his head.

“You are right. You guys can be friends or whatever the fuck.” Justin said. “But if something happens, I will kill him, Brian.”

Brian nodded as he put his arms around Justin. They kissed and pulled back. They looked at each other for a few seconds and smiled. Brian took Justin’s hand and they walked to their room together, everyone and everything else forgotten.

***

Justin opened the door to his apartment and walked in. He was having one hell of a day. He wanted to kill Memphis. Just cut him to little pieces and then set him on fire. He just didn’t like the guy hanging around Brian and he had to keep it all inside. He had for days now. He frowned as he looked at Joy sitting in his living room.

“What the fuck did you do to your hair?” Justin asked angrily.

Joy rolled her eyes. Justin looked at Joy who now had red hair just like Memphis.

“This is my natural color, Jus.” Joy said getting up and smiling. “You know why I hate it?”

“What?” Justin asked staring at her.

Joy roller her eyes.

“They used to tease me all the time. Look! It’s carrot head.” Joy told him grimacing. “Ever since I was twelve, I dyed it.”

“I like the brown better.” Justin told her. “How did you get in here?”

Joy smiled.

“Brian let me in. He's taking a shower. We're going out.” Joy told him. “Matthew is up there with him.”

Justin frowned and Joy giggled. He thought that Memphis was going with them.

“He is not going.” Joy said.

Justin smirked at her.

“So?” Joy said.

“So?” Justin retorted as he walked to the kitchen and pulled out a beer.

“Did Brian tell you that Memphis is moving here?” Joy asked.

Justin nodded with a serious face.

“That fucking asshole.” Justin said dryly.

“You don’t want to lose him, do you?” Joy asked smiling.

Justin arched a brow and waited. He could see that she was about to explode with something she was hiding.

“He told me once that it was easy with Memphis. Memphis would give him gifts and do all kind of romantic shit.” Joy told her. “It wasn’t the material things. It was the fact that he tried.”

“So?” Justin asked.

Joy rolled her eyes.

“Never mind, Justin.” Joy said as Matthew and Brian came out of the bedroom.

“Hey.” Brian said smiling as he saw Justin. “Do you want to come with us?”

Joy nodded at Justin but the blond shook his head. Matthew rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked down the stairs after Brian.

“Are you sure?” Brian asked as he kissed the blond.

Matthew and Joy nodded at Justin who just ignored them. Brian had his back to them so he couldn’t see his friends. Justin pulled Brian close and kissed him.

“Have fun, baby.” Justin said.

Brian smiled and nodded. After they left, Justin went to his bedroom and sat on the bed. Joy’s words were in his brain.

***

Memphis went to the bar as soon as he entered Babylon. He saw a few of Brian’s friends but he didn’t go towards them. He knew nobody liked him much. He didn’t care about that because he knew that they would have to get used to him once Brian and he were back together. He asked for a beer and looked around to see if he spotted Brian. Instead he saw Justin.

Justin left the backroom and walked to the bar. He asked for a drink and waited. He was almost done with it when a guy stood next to him. He came face to face with Memphis.

“We meet again.” Memphis said smiling. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“I can buy my own drinks.” Justin told him dryly.

Memphis smiled and nodded.

“So, the backroom.” Memphis drawled.

Justin arched a brow and looked at Memphis.

“What? You want a few pointers?” Justin asked smiling sweetly.

Memphis shook his head.

“How long before he gets tired of it?” Memphis asked.

“Then I guess they’ll have to stay home. Talk about the trips to Disney and talk about the kids.” Matthew said behind them. “Maybe throw a few orgy parties for us poor souls.”

Justin turned and arched a brow with a little smirk. Matthew smiled at his own words.

“Brian will be over in a few seconds. He’s just getting finished.” Matthew said. “There is this guy back there. Fuck, what a mouth.”

Justin laughed and Memphis frowned. He couldn’t believe Brian was in the backroom.

“Buy me a drink.” Matthew said like a little kid to Justin.

“Sure.” Justin said getting a beer for the younger man.

“Thank you.” Matthew told him and looked at Memphis. “What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t into the whole club scene.”

Memphis shrugged.

“Just trying something new.” Memphis answered.

“Sure.” Matthew drawled slowly. “I bet.”

Memphis frowned as he stared at Matthew. Justin turned around and gave Matthew his beer.

“Hey.” Brian said looking at Memphis as his arm slip around Justin’s waist.

“Hey, baby.” Justin said and then kissed the brunet hard.

Matthew smirked and watched Memphis who didn’t look happy.

“So, do you guys come here a lot?” Memphis asked as he gripped the glass he was holding.

“Sometimes.” Brian told him as he moved his arm to Justin’s shoulders.

Justin kissed Brian on the neck, ignoring Memphis. Matthew smiled as he watched the couple. Memphis was pissed.

“Want to dance?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded and looked back at Memphis.

“I’ll see you around.” Brian told him and went with the blond to the dance floor.

“Shit.” Memphis muttered.

Matthew arched a brow as he looked at the red-head watching Brian and Justin.

“You are never going to get him back.” Matthew drawled.

Memphis looked at Matthew and glared.

“Who is going to stop me? You?” Memphis asked smirking. “I got him once, I can do it again.”

Matthew laughed.

“Justin fucked me once and that was it. Brian fucked you. He had you and he came back to Justin. That should have been your first clue. Get over it.” Matthew pointed out as he put the beer on the bar. “Look at them.”

Memphis looked at Justin and Brian dancing together as if the rest of the world didn’t exist.

“I don’t need to do shit.” Matthew told him. “You can see how much they love each other. They were meant for one another. So, you can go back to whatever hole you crawled out of.”

Matthew took his beer and walked away. Memphis stayed staring at Brian and Justin. He glared at the blond. He was going to get Brian back. He knew that he would just have to get close enough and they would be back together and everything would be okay.

***

Justin kissed Brian as they got out of the shower. He loved to come to their apartment during his lunch break, knowing that Brian was there.

“I love this lunch.” Justin said smirking. “A lot of protein.”

Brian laughed and looked for some clothes. The two of them got dressed and Justin got ready to go back to work.

“Are you going to the diner?” Justin asked as he picked up some work papers.

Brian nodded. Justin smiled knowing that on Fridays, Brian went to see the guys for lunch at the diner.

“Do you want to come with me? “ Brian asked.

Justin shook his head.

“What the hell for?” Justin asked.

“To spend time with me.” Brian told him smiling.

Justin rolled his eyes.

“I have to go. You know that.” Justin said. “Maybe some other time. I have to get back to the office and finish some boards.”

Brian nodded a little sad that Justin wasn’t going with him.

“So you are going to be at the diner?” Justin asked again as they exited the apartment.

“Yes.” Brian told him. “I am not going anywhere else, what’s with you? Justin, oh god. I’m not going to go see Memphis, if that’s what you think.”

“It’s not.” Justin assured him. “Drop me off and you can keep the car. So that way, you don’t have to take the bus to school for your other two classes.”

Brian smiled and nodded. After dropping Justin off, he went to the diner. He found Michael, Matthew and Emmett waiting for him.

“Hey, guys.” Brian said.

“We were waiting for you.” Matthew told him. “Where were you?”

Brian smirked and they just smiled, knowing the answer.

“My god. Do you guys ever stop?” Michael asked.

Brian laughed and shook his head.

“Are you guys going to Babylon tonight?” Emmett asked.

“I am staying in with Ben.” Michael said.

“I have a date.” Matthew muttered.

“With who?” Brian asked. “You didn’t yesterday. I asked you.”

“I do now.” Matthew said.

“Who?” Brian asked again.

Emmett arched a brow and smiled.

“Tell him, Mattie.” Emmett said smirking.

Michael laughed.

“Molly.” Matthew said.

“What?” Brian asked shocked. “Have you lost your mind?”

Matthew rolled his eyes.

“This is so very weird.” Michael said. “Next thing you know, you will be going out with their mom too.”

“She’s hot.” Matthew said smiling.

“Please, stop this conversation now.” Brian told them. “Justin is so going to kill you.”

Matthew didn’t doubt it. But he couldn’t say no to the cute blonde who had invited him out herself.

“Oh, look at that.” Emmett said spotting a guy coming into the diner with flowers.

Matthew and Brian turned around and saw him before turning back again.

“Maybe he's lost.” Brian said.

“Why?” Michael asked.

“Who gives flowers on this day and to a gay man?” Matthew asked.

“It is done, my young ones.” Emmett told them smiling.

Debbie went to talk with the guy. She smiled and nodded and signed for the flowers. Then she came to the booth where the guys were sitting down.

“These are for you, honey.” Debbie said looking at Brian and then at the flowers. “They are fucking beautiful.”

Brian sighed and shook his head.

“I don’t want them.” Brian told her sadly.

“What?” Emmett asked as he got up and grabbed the flowers. “They are gorgeous.”

Emmett shoved them at Brian but grabbed the card.

“Fuck!” Brian said. “Justin was right. Memphis just wants me back.”

“We all know that.” Michael said.

Matthew and Michael looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Emmett smiled and opened the envelope.

“They look fucking expensive.” Matthew pointed out.

“Enjoy them, honey.” Debbie said walking away.

“What am I going to do?” Brian asked trying to think how he was going to push Memphis away.

“Tell him to go away. And today when you get home, jump in bed and get naked to wait for Justin. It will be your big thank you to him.” Emmett told him.

Brian frowned.

“Thanks for what?” Brian asked.

“The flowers.” Emmett said showing Brian the card.

Brian took it and read it. Michael looked surprised while Matthew just smiled.

_Love you, baby.  
~J_

Emmett smiled as he saw Brian’s shocked face. He sat down in the booth and the three friends stare at the brunet. Brian stared at the flowers like he had never seen them in his life. He smiled and closed his eyes never having felt so happy to see flowers before.


	9. For My Lover, Anything

Justin opened the door to his apartment and went in. He wondered where the fuck Brian was. He had been calling him nonstop to get the brunet to pick him up at work but Brian hadn’t answered his cell phone.

“Brian!” Justin called as he dropped his things on his desk and moved to the stairs. “Brian!”

Justin went up the stairs taking off his clothes slowly. He reached the room and smiled as he saw Brian in the bed wearing nothing but a smirk. He looked around the room and arched a brow. Brian had put white candles all over the place.

“What is this?” Justin asked as he took off his tie.

Brian licked is lips.

“Anything you want it to be.” Brian told him and got on his knees. “You can do whatever you want with me.”

“Is that so?” Justin asked and pulled Brian towards him.

Justin kissed him hard before he pushed Brian back in the bed. He moved away and came back with two black scarves. Brian watched him in silence and didn’t say anything when Justin tied his wrist together and then to the headboard. He whimpered when the blond covered his eyes but he received a kiss from the blond to assure him that everything was okay.

“You need some punishment.” Justin told him.

Brian licked his lips not knowing why he was being punished.

“My blond devil wants to play.” Brian whispered.

Justin smiled.

“I was calling you.” Justin told him. “And you didn’t answer me.”

“I’m sorry.” Brian told him.

“I was worried.” Justin told him as he took off the rest of his clothes.

Brian heard Justin walk away and then back. He swallowed, knowing that Justin had brought something to the bed but not knowing what.

“Scared yet?” Justin asked.

Brian bit his lower lip and didn’t utter a word. Justin smiled and waited. Brian didn’t know what Justin was waiting for but it was worrying him. Then he felt Justin touching him and knew that Justin was putting a cock ring on him.

“Justin.” Brian protested.

“You’ve been a bad boy.” Justin told him.

Brian moaned when he felt Justin’s fingers opening him up. He swallowed and opened his legs wider. Justin took a condom and put it on. He put Brian’s legs on top of him and entered him. He waited until Brian adjusted and then started fucking him. He fucked Brian for as long as he could, trying to torture the brunet.

“Justin.” Brian moaned.

Brian was going crazy. He wanted to come and knew that Justin wasn’t going to let him. Justin grunted as he exploded and his body dropped on top of Brian’s.

“So good.” Justin whispered on Brian’s ear.

Brian was trembling when Justin pulled out of him. His body arched suddenly when he felt something pushing inside of him.

“Jus.” Brian moaned as the dildo slipped inside of him.

“Do you like it?” Justin asked him.

“Justin, please.” Brian begged.

“Let me hear you, baby.” Justin hissed.

“I want to cum. Please, Justin. I promise.” Brian told him.

“Promise what?” Justin asked him.

“I’ll never make…you worry again. Please, oh god.” Brian screamed.

Justin smiled and stopped all movement. Brian’s breathing was elaborated. Justin took the dildo slowly out of Brian and threw to the side.

“Good boy.” Justin told him and took the cock ring off.

Justin took Brian’s cock in his mouth and stuck three fingers inside the brunet. Brian arched and came hard and fast inside of Justin’s mouth. Justin sucked every drop. He moved up and kissed Brian, sharing the taste between them.

“You were so good.” Justin murmured.

Justin untied Brian’s arms and took the scarf from his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked in a low voice.

Brian nodded and wrapped his arms around Justin.

“I love you.” Brian told him.

Justin smiled and kissed him. He pulled back and looked into Brian’s eyes and there was no doubt that Brian did.

***

Justin pushed Matthew onto the sofa and got on top of him. He grabbed Matthew’s arms and pushed them up.

“Stop!” Matthew yelled for the umpteenth time.

“I am going to kill you.” Justin hissed as he started to punch Matthew in the stomach with his free hand but not very hard.

“Brian!” Matthew yelled. “Help me.”

“Oh, don’t look at me.” Brian said as he walked by the sofa. “I told you he was going to kill you.”

Brian turned on the TV and was about to sit down when there was a knock on the door. He went to open it and smiled when he saw Molly.

“Your brother is killing your boyfriend.” Brian said.

Molly frowned and walked inside the apartment.

“Justin!” Molly screamed. “Leave him alone.”

Molly went over to them and pulled Justin by an ear.

“Ouch!” Justin screamed and got up.

Brian tried really hard not to laugh at what was going on.

“What do you think you are doing?” Justin asked.

“What are you doing?” Molly asked as she helped Matthew stand up.

Justin rolled his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Matthew asked. “Not that I’m not happy to see you.”

Molly smiled and looked at Justin.

“I just wanted to tell you guys that I am staying.” Molly announced.

“Staying.” Justin muttered. “What do you mean staying?”

“With Mom.” Molly told him. “I don’t have to go back.”

“Really?” Matthew asked smiling.

“Dad is going to let me stay with Mom.” Molly shrieked. “They talked and agreed on it.”

Matthew hugged her and kissed her.

“Fuck me.” Justin muttered.

“Later, baby.” Brian whispered back and moved towards Molly to hug her.

“I’m happy for you.” Brian told her.

Molly smiled.

“Your brother has a mean streak in him.” Matthew whispered as Justin walked to the kitchen.

Molly and Brian smirked.

“He'll calm down.” Brian assured them.

“He’s just worried about me.” Molly said.

Matthew nodded.

“Does Mom know you two are going out?” Justin asked from the kitchen as he looked at them with his beer in hand.

Molly rolled her eyes.

“We are going to tell her.” Molly said.

“What do you mean ‘we are going to tell her’?” Matthew asked.

Molly glared at Matthew. Matthew looked at Brian with a worried expression. Brian just smirked and shrugged.

“I think this is crazy.” Justin said.

“Why?” Molly asked crossing her arms.

“Come on, let’s go.” Matthew said grabbing Molly’s hand.

Justin glared at the back of Matthew’s head. He put the beer in the counter and walked over to where Brian was. Brian smiled and kissed Justin on the cheek.

“They are big kids.” Brian told him once Matthew and Molly were gone.

“He'd better not hurt her.” Justin said.

“He hasn’t in all this time.” Brian told him.

“How long have they been dating?” Justin asked.

“A few months now. You didn’t think that Molly kept running away just to see you and your mother, did you?” Brian asked and laughed when he saw Justin’s face.

“I don’t like this.” Justin told him. “Why the fuck didn’t they tell me?”

“He was afraid of telling you.” Brian said smirking. “He thought you might overreact.”

Justin mumbled something that Brian couldn’t make out. Brian smiled and pulled Justin to him. He gave him a long, passionate kiss.

“I love you.” Brian whispered.

“Come and show me.” Justin said smiling as he walked to the couch.

***

“I’m so not drunk.” Kevin said.

“He is.” Thomas said.

Brian smiled and nodded as he watched his friends.

“I am going to take him home.” Dorian said. “I’ll see you guys.”

Brian and Thomas nodded and watched them go. They drank a few more beers and danced together.

“I’ll be right back.” Thomas said and left.

Brian stayed at the bar drinking beam. He wished that Justin would have come with him. Brian left and went dancing. Then he went to the backroom and came back to drink some more. He was celebrating after all.

“Hey, Brian.” Thomas said looking at his friend. “I'm going to go.”

Brian nodded.

“You should do the same. You have school tomorrow.” Thomas told him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Brian said as he took a deep breath.

“Are you driving?” Thomas asked.

“No.” Brian told him. “I’m taking a cab.”

“I can give you a ride.” Thomas offered.

“No, that’s okay. It’s out of your way.” Brian said.

“I don’t mind.” Thomas assured him.

“I’ll take him home.” Memphis said.

“Memphis?” Brian asked surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Just having a good time.” Memphis told him.

“Okay, then.” Thomas said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Thomas eyed Memphis before he left.

“Want another drink?” Memphis asked.

“I should go.” Brian told him rubbing his face. “I had a lot to drink already.”

“Where is Justin?” Memphis asked and ordered a couple of drinks.

“He's working.” Brian told him. “I was celebrating with my friends.”

“Celebrating what?” Memphis asked.

“We finished this semester. Alive and with good grades.” Brian said smirking.

Memphis licked his lips and turned his back to Brian. He put something in Brian’s drink and then turned around with it in his hand.

“One last drink.” Memphis told him.

Brian grabbed it and drank it. Memphis gave him a few more drinks like that.

“Come on, lets go.” Memphis said whispering in Brian’s ear. “We’ll have such a good time.”

“No.” Brian said pushing Memphis away. “Stop.”

Memphis half dragged, half carried Brian out of Woody’s. He was close to his car when Brian pushed him away hard.

“Brian.” Memphis said as he grabbed Brian again.

“I want to go home.” Brian told him.

Memphis pushed him against the wall in the alley and smiled. He kissed Brian hard and started to undo Brian’s pants.

“Please. No.” Brian told him trying to fight Memphis off.

“You will like it.” Memphis told him unzipping Brian’s jeans and pushing them down.

“No!” Brian told him.

Brian was falling asleep fast. He tried to fight Memphis off of him but he was failing.

“Stay with me, Brian.” Memphis said grabbing Brian’s flaccid cock. “Come on, baby.”

Brian’s head went to the side and his eyes didn’t open again. Memphis frowned when he saw that Brian wasn’t reacting. He might have gotten out of hand when he drugged the brunet.

“Fuck!” Memphis hissed as he felt someone pulling him back.

Brian’s body dropped to the floor.

“What do you think you're doing, buddy?” A big muscular guy asked.

“What are you doing, Tony?” Another guy asked moving to stop his boyfriend. “This is not our problem.”

“That is Brian. That’s Justin’s boy.” Tony said glaring at Memphis. “Check him, David.”

David moved to Brian and checked the brunet. He frowned when he felt that Brian’s pulse was very weak.

“We have to take him to the hospital.” David said. “Now!”

Tony frowned and didn’t think when he punched Memphis, knocking him to the floor.

“God.” Memphis whispered as he cleaned his bloody mouth.  
  
Memphis looked up and saw Tony and David moving away. Tony was carrying Brian in his arms. He frowned, knowing that Brian was going to be pissed at him. He knew he would have to solve that problem later. He could say anything to Brian and the brunet would forgive him. He was sure of that.

***

Brian opened his eyes and stared back at Justin. Justin moved closer and kissed Brian on the forehead.

“Is he okay?” Debbie asked.

“Ma, relax.” Michael told her.

“What happened?” Brian asked opening and closing his eyes quickly.

“You stopped breathing.” Justin choked out.

Brian frowned and tried to sit up.

“Stay like this.” Justin told him. “You need to rest.”

Brian nodded and looked around to see Ben, Michael and Debbie there.

“I’m going to go get the doctor.” Debbie said.

“What happened to me?” Brian asked.

“Tony says that some guy drugged you.” Justin told him. “Do you remember that?”

Brian frowned and thought about it. The last thing he remembered was Memphis giving him a couple of drinks.

“Memphis.” Brian whispered and then tears started to fall.

Justin sighed and hugged Brian. Brian couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe that Memphis had done something so bad to him. He had trusted the man blindly.

“It’s okay.” Justin said.

“Is he up?” Matthew asked as he came into the room and saw Brian.

Michael nodded.

“Does he know who it was?” Matthew asked in a low voice.

Michael looked at him and nodded.

“One guess, who it was.” Michael told him.

“We can go to the police.” Ben suggested.

“Fuck that.” Justin hissed. “I’ll take care of it.”

Matthew frowned and looked at Justin. He saw that the blond didn’t have any kind of expression on his face. He knew that wasn’t a good thing. Justin looked at Brian and smiled. He kissed him and stayed with him until the brunet fell asleep. He was going to go see Memphis and make him pay for what he did to his brunet.

***

“Think about this.” Matthew said as he practically ran to keep up with Justin. “At least give me the bat.”

“Fuck off.” Justin hissed.

“He’s right you know.” Michael agreed. “This is not going to solve anything.”

Justin ignored them and kept on walking.

“What are we going to do?” Matthew asked stopping as did Michael.

Michael shrugged.

“Stop him from killing Memphis.” Michael suggested.

“Yeah.” Matthew whispered.

Then they both turned to look at Justin as they heard the car alarm go off. They watched in shock as Justin smashed all the windows in Memphis’ car.

“Jesus.” Michael whispered.

“What the fuck is going on?” Memphis asked as he came out of his building a little while later. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Justin ran up to him and knocked him back. He got on top of Memphis and started beating the shit out of him.

“We have to stop him.” Michael said but Matthew held him back.

“Just hold on a minute.” Matthew said.

“Matthew.” Michael protested.

“Brian almost died.” Matthew hissed.

Michael bit his lower lip.

“I think now.” Matthew said moving his hands away from Michael. “You can stop him now.”

Michael ran over to Justin and pulled the blond back. Justin used his legs to kick Memphis until he couldn’t reach the man anymore.

“I’ll fucking kill you the next time you put your stinking hands on Brian. If you ever do anything to him again, you are dead.” Justin hissed.

“That’s enough.” Michael told him.

They were leaving when Matthew ran back and took the bat that Justin had dropped. He looked at Memphis and frowned.

“Just stay away, okay.” Matthew told him.

Memphis just lay there knowing that he had to have something broken. He was sure as hell going to make Justin pay for doing that to him.


	10. And Everything Was Going So Well

Justin opened the door and let Brian go inside. He closed the door and turned around to look at Brian.

“I am going to take a shower.” Brian said putting the movies they had gotten on top of the TV.

“Okay.” Justin told him.

“I am so happy to be home.” Brian told him.

“You were only there two days, drama queen.” Justin said smirking.

“It felt like an eternity.” Brian told him.

Brian went up to their room and took off his clothes. He was about to get inside when Justin startled him.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked as Justin got on his knees in front of him.

Justin smiled and then kissed Brian’s navel before he stuck his tongue inside.

“Mmm.” Brian murmured. “I like that.”

Justin used his tongue to lick a trail of saliva from the brunet’s navel to the base of his cock. He grabbed Brian’s hips and started to suck on Brian’s sac. Brian watched Justin with lust in his eyes. He had his hands on Justin’s shoulder knowing he would need some kind of support soon.

“I love your taste.” Justin told him and then licked Brian’s cock.

“Yes.” Brian groaned.

Justin took hold of Brian’s cock and then started sucking Brian’s cock head. He sucked and licked the pre cum that Brian was giving him. He was going wild listening to Brian’s moans. He pulled Brian onto the floor and turned him face down. He dug for the lube and a condom on his pocket.

“Justin.” Brian hissed as Justin pushed two fingers inside of him.

“Do you like it, baby?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded and pushed back against Justin. Justin took his fingers away and quickly put on a condom. He entered Brian and didn’t wait for the brunet to adjust. He fucked him hard and fast and loved the way Brian kept asking for more.

“Oh god.” Brian hissed, enjoying the way Justin was fucking him.

Justin stopped for a moment and pulled out of the brunet. He sat back on his haunches and then pulled Brian towards him. Brian was on his knees, sitting on Justin’s lap. Justin pushed him up a little bit and entered him again.

“God.” Brian whispered throwing his head back.

Justin kissed Brian’s shoulder and grabbed Brian’s hips making him move.

“Touch yourself.” Justin told him.

Brian grabbed his cock and started to jerk himself off.

“Taste yourself, baby.” Justin hissed.

Brian moaned and brought his fingers to his mouth. He sucked on them and moaned so Justin could hear him.

“You are so naughty.” Justin told him and licked Brian’s neck. “My very own dirty boy.”

Brian moaned and squeezed his walls. Justin moaned and accelerated the pace.

“Come for me.” Justin told him and Brian did.

Moments later, Justin was cumming inside of Brian. They stayed unmoving for a few minutes until they regained their strength. Brian crawled a few steps away and Justin took off the condom and tied it up. He threw it in the trash and smiled at Brian.

“I missed that.” Brian told him.

Brian moved towards Justin and took off the blond’s shirt.

“Take a shower with me.” Brian told him.

Justin smiled and nodded. He was about to take off his pants when they heard a knock on the door.

“They'll go away.” Brian said.

“Go, take a shower. I’ll go see who it is.” Justin told him smiling.

Brian nodded and went to take a shower with a little pout in place. When he got out, he got dressed and went to the first floor. He smiled when he saw Matthew.

“Hey.” Brian said. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you.” Matthew told him.

Brian nodded and sat down on the sofa.

“How are you feeling?” Matthew asked Brian, sitting next to the brunet.

“I’m okay.” Brian told him.

Matthew smiled and nodded.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Justin told them.

“What are you doing here, really?” Brian asked once Justin had left them alone.

“What do you mean?” Matthew asked.

“Didn’t you have a date with Molly?” Brian asked.

“She called and canceled.” Matthew told him.

“Oh.” Brian said.

“She had to work.” Matthew explained.

“Again.” Brian said. “How many dates have you guys broken already?”

“Three.” Matthew told him. “She is saving up to buy a car.”

“Is there more to it than that?” Brian asked.

Matthew sighed.

“I don’t know.” Matthew told him. “She seems distant.”

“I see.” Brian told him.

Matthew sat down and started talking to Brian. When Justin was done, he came back and went straight for the fridge. He closed it and frowned. He looked at the guys and scratched his chin.

“Do you guys want anything to eat?” Justin asked.

Brian and Matthew nodded.

“We are starving.” Matthew said.

“Why aren’t I surprise?” Justin asked smirking. “What do you want?”

“Chinese.” Brian said.

“Pizza.” Matthew said.

“Thai it is.” Justin said smiling and went to make the call.

Matthew shook his head.

“Why does he even ask?” Matthew asked his friend.

“He is weird like that.” Brian whispered sarcastically.

Matthew and Brian laughed. Justin watched them from where he was on the phone and just ignored them.

“Do you want to see a movie?” Brian asked. “We got a few of them on our way home from the hospital.”

Matthew nodded and went to check what they got.

“I got Chinese.” Justin whispered to Brian as he sat down next to the brunet.

Brian smiled broadly.

“Okay.” Matthew said turning around with a movie in hand. “I need to ask.”

Justin arched a brow.

“Who got Shrek?” Matthew asked.

“I did.” Brian said.

“It’s like my favorite movie.” Matthew told him.

“Jesus Christ.” Justin whispered. “I’m in hell.”

Brian and Matthew laughed. Matthew put the movie on and sat down next to Brian. Thirty minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.” Matthew told them getting up.

“He’s only so cordial when food is involved.” Justin muttered.

Brian smiled and kissed the blond. Matthew opened the door and frowned. There were two cops standing there.

“You guys from the deliver?” Matthew asked with a smirk.

“We are looking for Justin Taylor.” One of the officers said.

“Justin.” Matthew called. “The cops are here.”

Justin and Brian looked at each other frowning. Justin got up and walked to the door.

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked.

“Is this him sir?” The other officer asked.

Memphis came into view and nodded. The officer read Justin his rights and arrested him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Brian screamed. “What the fuck is this?”

“Brian.” Justin said sternly. “Call Michael.”

“No.” Brian yelled not listening to Justin. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Calm down.” Matthew told him.

“That’s what he deserves for doing this to me.” Memphis spat out before he left with the cops.

Matthew threw the door shut.

“Fuck.” Matthew said pulling his cell phone out to call Michael.

“Matthew.” Brian said sadly.

“Hold on a minute.” Matthew said to the brunet.

“Matthew.” Brian said again more strongly.

Matthew closed his phone and looked at Brian with a questioning face.

“Did Justin do that to Memphis?” Brian asked shocked after having seen Memphis bruised face and his broken arm.

Matthew frowned and nodded.

“He looks better now. Justin got out of control that day.” Matthew explained. “Memphis deserved it.”

“He…told me…he was going to kill Memphis if he did anything to me.” Brian said biting his lower lip.

“He would have killed him if we hadn’t been there.” Matthew told him.

Brian closed his eyes.

“This is my fault.” Brian told him.

“We are going to call Michael and then we are going to the station. We’ll fix this.” Matthew told him.

Brian nodded and knew he had to do something to help Justin; anything that he could do to pull Justin out of the whole mess.

***

Brian took his chair and dragged it around the table to put it next to Justin’s. He sat down and kissed the blond. He looked at the cuffs adorning Justin’s wrist and pouted.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked him.

Justin nodded.

“Michael and I are going to get you out of here as soon as they tell us how much the bail is.” Brian told him.

Justin nodded again.

“What’s wrong, Justin?” Brian asked biting his lower lip.

“This is going to go to trial, Brian.” Justin told him.

Brian shook his head.

“No.” Brian told him.

“They are going to try to prove that I was trying to kill him.” Justin told him.

“They can’t do that.” Brian said.

Justin leaned closer to Brian and kissed him on the temple.

“I was going to kill him.” Justin whispered in Brian’s ear. “If Michael hadn’t stopped me, I would have.”

Brian’s eyes watered.

“I love you.” Brian told him as he caressed Justin’s neck.

Justin smiled and kissed him.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Brian told him.

Justin smiled knowing that Brian was telling him the truth.

“No matter what.” Brian said.

***

Molly put the plate down in front of the customer and smiled. She so hoped that it was what the guy had ordered. She was still getting the hang of her job.

“What is your name?” The guy asked.

“Molly.” She told him smiling.

“You're new here, right?” The guy asked with a smile.

Molly nodded.

“I’m Harry.” The guy told her.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Molly told him.

“Can I ask for your phone number?” Harry asked her.

Molly smiled and looked at him. She took her pen, wrote down her number and gave him the slip. Then she turned around and left.

“Molly.” Anna, another waitress called her.

“What is it?” Molly asked.

“Some Matthew guy is on the phone.” Ana told her.

Molly took the phone and answered.

“Hey.” Molly said. “What’s up?”

“I was calling to tell you that we got your brother out of jail.” Matthew told her.

“When was he in jail?” Molly asked shocked.

“Oh, last night and part of today.” Matthew said. “It was kind of hectic.”

“Jesus.” Molly said. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah.” Matthew told her. “Do you want me to come there?”

Molly turned around and looked at Harry who was glancing at her from time to time and smiling.

“No.” Molly told him. “It’s busy here.”

“Okay.” Matthew told her. “Bye.”

“Bye.” Molly said hanging up.

***

“Everything is going to be okay.” Ben said.

“This is what happens when you don’t control your temper, Justin!” Debbie told him. “What were you thinking?”

“That he had hurt my boyfriend.” Justin hissed.

“Leave him alone, Deb.” Vic said. “You would have done the same if you had known about it before.”

Brian smiled and kissed Justin on the cheek.

“I’m okay.” Brian said.

Justin nodded and walked to the kitchen with the brunet.

“I’m sorry about all of this.” Brian told him.

“It’s not your fault, baby.” Justin said.

Brian shook his head.

“I shouldn’t have been drinking so much.” Brian told him. “I shouldn’t have trusted him.”

Justin put his arms around Brian’s waist.

“It’s not your fault.” Justin said.

Brian brought his arms around Justin’s shoulders.

“I will make it okay.” Brian said.

“I don’t want you getting involved in this.” Justin said.

“But…” Brian protested.

“No.” Justin told him. “There is nothing you can do.”

“Maybe I can talk to him.” Brian pointed out.

“No.” Justin said. “I don’t want you near him. He can do anything to you.”

Brian pulled away from Justin.

“Baby.” Justin said grabbing Brian by the arm and pulling him back to him. “I don’t want anything happening to you.”

“I’m not a kid, Justin.” Brian told him.

“I know that.” Justin said.

“Justin.” Ben said as he walked towards them with the phone in hand. “It’s Daphne.”

Justin grabbed the phone and walked away.

“Hey.” Ben said. “How are you doing?”

Brian shrugged.

“I wish I could help him.” Brian said.

“So, is Memphis going to get charged or what?” Ben asked.

“Why?” Brian asked.

“Because of what he did to you.” Ben pointed out.

Brian frowned but then a smile came to his lips and he looked at Ben.

“Do you have more beer?” Matthew asked as he walked in with Michael.

“Don’t give him more beer.” Michael said.

“Come on.” Brian said grabbing Matthew by the arm.

“Where are we going?” Matthew asked.

“We have to do something. Michael, tell Justin I will be right back.” Brian said.

Michael watched them go and then looked at Ben.

“What was that all about?” Michael asked.

Ben shrugged.

“I have no idea.” Ben told him hiding his smile.

Justin took a deep breath as Daphne screamed at him on the phone for not calling before and telling them what had happened with Brian. Once he hung up, he went back to the kitchen. Ben and Michael were kissing each other and oblivious to anyone else.

“Michael.” Justin said.

Michael ignored him.

“Michael.” Justin said again.

Ben pulled back and looked at Justin.

“What?” Michael asked.

“Where is Brian?” Justin asked Michael.

Michael shrugged.

“He and Matthew left about ten minutes ago.” Michael said. “They had to do something. I don’t know.”

Justin nodded and frowned. He didn’t want Brian getting into more trouble. Something told him that the brunet was planning something.

***

Brian licked his lips and took a deep breath.

“What are we doing here?” Matthew asked.

“This is Memphis' office.” Brian told him.

“Oh.” Matthew said not liking the answer. “What are we doing here?”

“We are going to have a little chat with him.” Brian said.

“Okay.” Matthew said.

Brian knocked on the door and went inside. Matthew came after him and frowned when he saw Memphis smirking.

“Sit down.” Memphis told them.

Matthew and Brian sat down.

“What can I help you with?” Memphis asked.

“I want you to drop the charges.” Brian told him.

Memphis laughed.

“Why would I do such thing?” Memphis asked smiling.

“Because I don’t want anything happening to Justin.” Brian told him. “Please, Memphis.”

“Fine.” Memphis said.

Matthew frowned not liking the smirk on Memphis' face.

“Thank you.” Brian told him.

“If you leave him.” Memphis said. “And come with me.”

Brian shook his head.

“Then forget it.” Memphis told him.

Brian nodded as he got up. He turned around to leave but stopped. Matthew got up and looked from Memphis to Brian who were staring at each other.

“I tried to be nice to you.” Brian told him. “Because of what we shared and what not. I am not some little kid that you can manipulate, Memphis.”

Memphis arched a brow.

“I think I am starting to remember who put the drugs in my drink.” Brian told him hissing. “And there was this Tony guy there. I think he would remember more than me. Thomas would know who was with me last.”

Memphis frowned. Brian left the office.

“Bye.” Matthew said, smirking as he followed Brian out.

Memphis sat there knowing that Brian wasn’t playing. He frowned not liking the way he had been out-smarted. He was starting to realize that Brian really didn’t want to be with him and it hurt.


	11. Miscommunication

Justin smiled at Michael and then looked at Brian. He frowned not knowing what to think. He knew that Memphis had dropped the charges, but he didn’t know why. Brian put his arms around Justin’s neck and kissed him. Justin pulled away after a few seconds and got up saying he was going to get something to drink.

“What’s with him?” Michael asked.

Brian shrugged. Justin came back with a glass of whisky and sat down.

“I’m happy that everything worked out for you guys.” Vic told them lifting his beer.

Everyone else did the same.

“So, how did you manage to get Memphis to drop the charges?” Debbie asked.

Justin was boiling.

“Uh.” Matthew said spilling some of his beer. “Me, me. I want to say it.”

Brian rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“You were with him?” Emmett asked getting closer to the blond to hear every detail.

“Yes.” Matthew told him.

“Tell us all about it.” Ben said.

“Well, we got out of the apartment and Brian is all mysterious. ‘We have to go do something’.” Matthew said mocking Brian. “I asked him where we were going, but he just told me ‘drive’.”

“I think no more beer for you.” Michael said to Matthew.

“Please.” Matthew said waving a hand. “I’m okay.”

“So what happened?” Debbie asked wanting to know what Brian had done.

“So we get to Memphis' office and go in. We sit down and I am wondering what the fuck is Brian doing. Brian is talking to him nicely and tells him that he wants Memphis to drop the charges.” Matthew tells them.

The guys looked at Brian who is smirking at them and then they turn back to look at Matthew.

“So, I don’t know who to kick.” Matthew said. “Brian, for thinking that Memphis is going to back down or Memphis, for just being a plain idiot.”

“True.” Ted said nodding.

Michael and Ben laughed.

“So, Memphis says that he is going to drop the charges if Brian leaves Justin and gets back with him.” Matthew told them.

“That fucking asshole.” Debbie shouts.

Justin cringes and looks at Brian who is still smiling.

“So, what did Brian do?” Vic asked knowing that the brunet had done something.

“Oh, you should have seen Brian.” Matthew said getting up. “Brian gets up and is about to leave but then turns around and glares at Memphis.”

Michael smiled at Justin but frowned when he saw Justin’s face. He raised his brows at his friend, asking a silent question but Justin shook his head and ignored him.

“I am sitting there thinking that if looks killed people, Memphis would have been dead.” Matthew said excitedly.

“So, what happened?” Justin asked.

Brian looked at Justin and smiled.

“I told him that if he didn’t drop the charges, I would remember who had drugged me.” Brian said smiling.

“Blackmail.” Emmett said. “Why aren’t I surprised?”

The whole table laughed. Brian rolled his eyes. Justin put his drink on the table and got up. Brian frowned and followed the blond.

“Justin.” Brian said as he entered the restroom behind the blond.

“What?” Justin asked turning around.

“What’s with you?” Brian asked.

Justin just stared at Brian. Brian frowned, not liking the way that the blond was looking at him.

“I thought…” Justin said but closed his eyes and didn’t tell Brian the rest.

It took Brian a moment to realize what Justin wanted to say.

“Fuck you!” Brian hissed and turned around to leave.

Justin grabbed him by the arm and turned him around.

“I told you I was going to solve this.” Justin hissed.

“And I told you I wanted to help!” Brian yelled.

“Anything could have happened to you!” Justin told him.

“I was with Matthew. I’m not stupid!” Brian screamed.

“I don’t fucking care if…” Justin told him.

“You fucking asshole.” Brian shouted. “I love you. I would do anything for you!”

“Would you have slept with him if he wanted that?” Justin asked angrily.

“Yes!” Brian hissed.

Justin grabbed Brian by the collar and pushed him back until they reached one of the stalls. He threw Brian hard against the wall of the stall.

“Don’t you fucking say that!” Justin screamed.

“I would do anything.” Brian told him with teary eyes. “As long as nothing happened to you.”

“Would you have left me?” Justin asked. “If that was your only option, would you have left me?”

“Yes.” Brian told him.

“You fucking shit.” Justin said slowly.

“Would you have killed him for me?” Brian asked.

Justin let go of Brian. He took a step back and then closed the door and locked it. He grabbed Brian by the waist and pulled him close. He kissed him hard making Brian’s lips swollen. He turned him around and unzipped the taller man’s jeans, then pushed them down.

“Yes.” Justin whispered as he put on the condom.

Brian closed his eyes and braced himself. He moaned when Justin pushed into him. A tear fell down, his chest felt tight. He would sacrifice anything for Justin and the blond would do the same for him. It was great and all, but it hurt. The sacrifices hurt; love hurt. But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Justin pounded into Brian hard and fast. Gripping Brian’s hips hard, knowing he was going to leave bruises, he drove home again and again enjoying the hot, tight channel. He pushed Brian’s shirt up and bit Brian’s back all over. He wanted to hurt him, knowing that Brian would take that and much more. His precious baby would hurt for him and he loved that.

“Justin.” Brian moaned knowing he was close.

Brian moaned as he felt his whole body on fire. He felt electricity running through him and his balls tightening. He threw his head back and splashed his cum all over the stall door. He heard Justin groaning and pumping into him hard and fast. He smiled when he heard Justin’s unique groan that told him that Justin had cum too.

“Fuck.” Justin said pulling out of Brian.

“Are you feeling better?” Brian asked as he pulled his jeans up.

Justin didn’t say anything or make a gesture to acknowledge Brian’s question.

“I don’t know.” Brian said suddenly. “If I could have done it.”

Justin looked up.

“Leave you again.” Brian whispered.

Justin knew that Brian was just trying to make him feel better.

“Drop the subject.” Justin told him sternly.

“Well, aren’t you going to congratulate me first?” Brian asked smiling.

Justin smiled and pulled the brunet closer to him.

“The master in blackmail.” Justin whispered.

“You should know.” Brian told him smirking.

Justin pulled his closer and kissed him hard, happy that he still had Brian with him.

***

The apartment was empty when the phone started ringing.

“Brian, is Justin.” Justin said. “I guess you're not there yet. I tried your cell phone, but I guess you were still in class. I'm going to be late. I'm with Val, my cousin. Just came and surprised me. Love you, later.”

The door to the apartment opened and Brian came in with Matthew, Dorian and Kevin.

“Are you going to take a shower?” Dorian asked.

“Yes.” Brian told him.

“He takes so many.” Dorian told Matthew.

Brian walked over to the answering machine and opened his eyes.

“Jesus.” Brian whispered.

“What’s wrong?” Kevin asked standing next to his friend.

“Fifty two messages.” Brian told him and pushed play.

“Brian, this is Memphis.” Memphis said. “I’ll call you later.”

Brian pushed the machine again and again for the next message and all were from Memphis.

“Fuck this.” Brian said and erased them all. “I’ll take a quick shower and we’ll go out.”

Kevin nodded and went to sit down with Matthew and Dorian. When Brian was done, they went out. They went to the diner and then to Woody’s and finally ended up in Babylon.

“Want to dance?” Matthew asked Brian.

“Who is that?” Brian asked as he looked at Justin dancing with someone.

Matthew looked and shrugged. There was a tall, dark-hair man, with a tan and a brilliant smile dancing with Justin.

“I don’t know. But he is damn hot.” Matthew said.

Brian frowned and licked his lips as he watched Justin dancing with someone else.

“Aren’t you going to go over there?” Dorian asked.

Brian turned his back on them and shook his head.

“Let’s go dance.” Kevin said as he grabbed Dorian’s hand.

“He's just dancing.” Matthew pointed out.

“Whatever.” Brian told him.

“They are not even dancing close.” Mathew told him.

“No, just talking and laughing.” Brian spat out.

Matthew rolled his eyes.

“You know Justin loves you, asshole.” Matthew told him.

Brian looked at Matthew with an arched brow.

“Don’t be an idiot. I’m going to go dance.” Matthew said and left to join Dorian and Kevin.

Brian stayed at the bar, drinking and trying not to think about how happy Justin looked dancing with someone else.

“Time for a drink.” Justin said to Val.

“Sure.” Val told him.

Justin walked to the bar with Val behind him. He asked for a drink and then smiled when he spotted Brian.

“Hey, baby.” Justin said and kissed Brian.

Brian kissed him back and then looked at Val.

“Val, this is Brian.” Justin said smiling.

“He is hot.” Val said looking at Brian.

“He is mine.” Justin told him putting an arm around Brian’s waist.

Val lifted his hands up and took a step back.

“I’m not trying anything here.” Val told him laughing.

“That’s Matthew.” Justin said when Matthew got there.

“Hi.” Matthew said looking at Val and then shot Brian a worried look.

Brian just turned around and asked for another beer. Justin frowned as he looked at his brunet.

“I’m going to go.” Val informed them, looking at his watch.

“Okay.” Justin told him.

“I’ll see you, Justin.” Val said smiling. “It was nice meeting you, Brian. You too, Matthew.”

“Are you okay?” Matthew asked Brian just above a whisper.

Brian nodded.

“So, what’s with you?” Justin asked.

“Nothing.” Brian assured him.

“I’ll see you guys.” Matthew said knowing that he should let Brian and Justin alone.

“Want to dance?” Justin asked and started nuzzling Brian’s neck.

“No.” Brian told him.

Justin pulled back but left his arms encircling the taller man.

“What do you want to do?” Justin asked smirking.

“Can we go home?” Brian asked.

Justin looked at Brian for a few seconds and then nodded. He knew that there was something wrong with the brunet but he wasn’t going to push him. Eventually, Brian would tell him what was wrong.

***

“This is not working.” Molly told him.

“What?” Matthew asked as he got rid of the condom. “What’s not working?”

“You and me.” Molly told him.

“I know.” Matthew murmured.

Matthew took a deep breath and nodded. He knew it was a long time coming. He was surprised they'd lasted so long.

“Are you mad at me?” Molly asked.

“Of course not.” Matthew told her.

“What now?” Molly asked.

“Come here.” Matthew told her.

Molly crawled towards him. Matthew put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the temple.

“I’m not mad at you.” Matthew assured her. “I could never be.”

“So, we can still be friends, right?” Molly asked.

“Of course.” Matthew assured her.

After a while, he got up and got dressed.

“I’ll call you later.” Matthew told her.

Molly nodded.

“Matthew.” Molly said.

“What?” Matthew asked.

“I’m sorry.” Molly told her.

Matthew smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

“Don’t worry about it, babe. I’m okay. It’s all okay.” Matthew assured her.

Molly watched him go and breathed easily. She was so happy that Matthew didn’t look pissed or mad at her.

***

Ben rubbed his face and came out of his room. He found Michael and Brian in the living room reading comics.

“What are you guys doing?” Ben asked yawning.

“Reading.” Michael said and lifted his hand with the new issue for rage.

“You should see this.” Brian told him smirking. “JT kicks some ass.”

Ben smiled and picked up the comic.

“I imagine.” Ben said.

Michael went back to reading.

“Is it me,” Ben asked from the kitchen. “or does Rage looks more and more like Brian?”

Brian and Michael looked at each other and laughed. They had spent the better part of the morning reading comics. Ben cooked lunch for them and they ate and kept on reading. Around two in the afternoon there was a knock on the door and Ben put his book down and went to open the door.

“Hey.” Justin said.

“Tell me you are here to pick up Brian?” Ben asked in a low tone.

Justin smirked.

“The kids driving you nuts?” Justin teased.

Ben just smiled and closed the door once Justin was inside.

“Hey.” Michael said smiling.

Justin smiled and nodded towards the kitchen slightly. Ben noticed the movement and moved closer to Brian.

“What is this comic about?” Ben asked Brian.

Michael smiled and got up. They walked to the kitchen and Michael waited for Justin to say something.

“So, what is it?” Michael finally asked.

“I think…I think I’m going to ask him.” Justin said.

Michael opened his eyes wide.

“Ask him what?” Michael asked.

“To be my husband.” Justin whispered.

“I think I’m going to faint.” Michael told him.

“Seriously.” Justin told him.

“No, really.” Michael said pulling a chair up and sitting down. “I need like air.”

Justin gripped Michael by the shoulders hard.

“Ouch.” Michael protested.

“Stop joking.” Justin told him, letting him go.

Michael laughed and got up.

“When?” Michael asked.

“Before the year is over?” Justin told him.

Michael rolled his eyes. He smiled and hugged Justin to him.

“I’m happy for you.” Michael told him. “Stay for dinner.”

“Sure, why not.” Justin said and watched Michael walk to the living room.

Justin looked at Brian talking with Ben and he smiled. He was sure of what he wanted to do. He just needed a lot of strength to do it.

***

“Hey.” Val said after he entered the establishment.

Matthew looked up and arched a brow.

“Do I know you?” Matthew asked.

“You're Brian’s friend.” Val said. “I’m Justin’s cousin.”

“Oh.” Matthew said. “I didn’t know that.”

“Do you work here?” Val asked smiling at Matthew.

“Yeah.” Matthew told him. “I don’t like it, but I need the money for school.”

Val nodded and looked around.

“I should sit down so you can take my order.” Val told him smiling.

“Yeah. You do that. I'll be with you in a minute.” Matthew told him.

Val sat down and after a few minutes, Matthew came to his table.

“Sorry, it’s kind of busy.” Matthew told him.

“No. Don’t worry about it.” Val told him.

“So, what do you want?” Matthew asked taking out his pad and pencil.

“What do you recommend?” Val asked.

Matthew smiled.

“How about a steak?” Matthew asked. “They make it deliciously.”

“I’ll have that then.” Val told him.

Matthew smiled.

“You are easy.” Matthew told him smiling.

“I am?” Val asked.

“Well, I didn’t mean it like a bad thing you know.” Matthew told him. “It’s just that you’re a good customer.”

Val smiled widely.

“You look nothing like Justin.” Matthew told him.

“I hope you are not calling me ugly.” Val teased.

“No, gosh!” Matthew told him. “You are hot. I mean…it's just, well, he is blond and you are not. And he is really pale and your skin is a little bit darker and…I’m just going to get your food.”

Val laughed and nodded. Matthew left, not believing that he was acting like an ass. Val watched as Matthew moved from side to side and felt himself falling. He was positive that he was going to get Matthew. And the kid was going to be all his.

 

* * *

Thank you CuJo. I wouldn’t be able to do this so good without you. Kami thanks for spending a lot of nights there with me giving me ideas or just making me company. Aida this is for you babe! You don’t have to keep waiting for Val to show up. Enjoy everyone!!!


	12. Letting Go Of Some Things To Have Others

Brian sat down in the booth, not looking too happy. Matthew and Michael looked at each other and then at the brunet.

“So.” Matthew said. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Brian murmured.

Michael sighed. Brian looked miserable.

“Tell us what's wrong, Brian.” Michael said.

“Justin is seeing someone else.” Brian told them.

Matthew started laughing like a maniac thinking Brian had lost his mind. Michael frowned as he looked at the blond and then looked at Brian.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Michael asked.

“He is always going out with this guy…Val.” Brian frowned.

Michael couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He knew that Val was Justin’s cousin but he didn’t know why Justin hadn’t introduced Val to Brian as his cousin.

“Oh.” Matthew said. “That’s…”

“That’s nonsense.” Michael said giving Matthew a look to shut up. “Justin wouldn’t cheat on you.”

Matthew frowned and wondered what Michael was doing. He knew that Val was Justin's cousin.

“Uh, yeah.” Matthew said.

“Why do you think Justin is cheating on you?” Michael asked.

“Because…” Brian said but nothing else came out.

“Oh, well then. That explains it.” Matthew told him. “You are so right.”

Michael rolled his eyes while Brian glared at his friend.

“You don’t understand.” Brian said.

“What?” Michael asked.

“He is always with him and talking about him and…I don’t know.” Brian hissed.

“You are afraid that he is going to leave you?” Michael asked trying to hide his smile.

Brian nodded.

“I don’t want to lose him.” Brian told them.

“You aren’t. At least not to Val.” Matthew said.

“Are you going to think Justin is fucking every guy he is with? Can’t he have male friends?” Michael asked.

“It’s not that.” Brian told them.

“You have a problem in your head.” Matthew said to his friend with a little smile in place. “It makes you crazy.”

“Justin loves you, Brian.” Michael said.

Brian sighed.

“Or maybe he wants a real man.” Matthew said. “He could have gotten tired of you. Man, you could be right. After all, who knows Justin better than you.”

Michael glared at Matthew. He mouthed ‘shut up’ to the blond and then looked at Brian.

“I’m a real man.” Brian protested.

“You are still a kid, Brian.” Michael told him. “In some ways.”

“Yeah.” Matthew agreed.

“You the same age as me.” Brian spat out as he looked at Matthew. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I know. But I am not in a relationship with an older man.” Matthew spat back.

“Fuck off.” Brian told him getting up. “I’m going to go.”

Michael looked at Matthew and shook his head.

“What?” Matthew asked.

“Why are you putting things in his head?” Michael asked shaking his head.

“Me? You are the one that didn’t let me tell him that Val is Justin’s cousin.” Matthew said.

“Because Brian needs to grow up. He has to see that Justin really loves him and would never do anything to hurt him.” Michael pointed out. “He needs to trust Justin.”

“Yeah.” Matthew said. “He is going to be pissed when he finds out who Val is though.”

Michael smirked and nodded.

“Yeah, he is.” Michael agreed and laughed with Matthew.

***

“How many days are you staying?” Brian asked.

“Three days.” Justin told him.

Brian nodded.

“I’ll miss you.” Brian told him.

“I know, baby.” Justin told him. “I'll be okay. Val is coming with me.”

“He is?” Brian asked surprised.

“Yeah.” Justin told him.

“Why?” Brian asked swallowing hard.

Brian was trying to be nice about the whole thing. He didn’t want to come off as a jealous boyfriend. That would mean he didn’t trust Justin and he did.

“He wants to.” Justin said.

“Doesn’t he have like a job?” Brian asked.

“Yeah.” Justin told him. “He has some kind of computer job. I don’t know. He works from anywhere with his laptop.”

Brian just nodded.

“Wish me luck.” Justin told him.

Brian smiled and kissed him hard.

“You are going to do a great job.” Brian assured him.

Justin grabbed his things and left. Brian thought about Val and Justin and shook his head. He slowly walked to the sofa and sat down. He gripped one of the cushions and started to cry. He didn’t want to lose Justin. He would just die. He wasn’t going to let Val get his blond. He was going to be the best boyfriend out there.

***

“Hey.” Matthew said.

Val smiled at Matthew.

“Buy you a beer.” Val told him.

Matthew nodded.

“I thought you were on a trip with Justin.” Matthew said.

“We were. We got back today. I came here for a drink, among other things.” Val told him.

Matthew nodded and looked around Woody’s. The place was just staring to fill.

“Did you guys have a good time?” Matthew asked.

“Oh yeah.” Val said.

“That’s good.” Matthew said.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Val asked.

“What?” Matthew asked. “Me, no.”

Val smiled and handed Matthew his beer.

“Thanks.” Matthew told him.

Matthew looked at Val and wanted to devour him. He needed help, or at least he thought so. He needed to get away from the Taylors for good, pretty soon he was going to go through the whole family. He though it was hilarious and yet, not.

“You are welcome.” Val told him.

“I should leave you then.” Matthew said. “You have better things to do than talk to me.”

“No, wait.” Val told him. “Come back here. I want to ask you something.”

Matthew walked back towards the bar and looked up at Val.

“Do you want to go out?” Val asked.

“Out where?” Matthew asked. “To do what?”

“To have dinner with me.” Val told him.

Matthew choked on his beer. Val quickly hit Matthew on the back.

“Are you okay?” Val asked.

“Yeah, sorry.” Matthew said.

Matthew looked at his beer and frowned. He looked back at Val and smiled.

“I have to go.” Matthew told him. “Thanks for the beer.”

“Whoa.” Val said grabbing Matthew’s arm. “What about our date?”

“No, I can’t. I’m very busy.” Matthew said. “Look, I have to go.”

Val watched him go and frowned. He smiled and took a sip of his drink. He would just have to try harder.

***

Justin entered his apartment and dropped his bags. He looked around and found a few extra things that hadn’t been there when he'd left for New York. There was a new lamp, a vase, a new chair. He looked around and decided that he liked them.

“Brian!” Justin called as he walked to the kitchen.

“I’m up here.” Brian yelled back.

“What are you doing?” Justin asked.

“Balancing my check book.” Brian shouted.

Justin frowned and took a beer from the fridge. He closed the door and went up the stairs to see why Brian hadn’t practically jumped him when he got home.

“You’ve been spending some money?” Justin asked leaning in the door way.

Justin smiled when he saw that Brian was sitting naked in the bed. Brian looked up and nodded.

“Here.” Brian said.

Justin walked over to him and took the two checks. He frowned and looked at Brian.

“What is this?” Justin asked.

“To pay for things around here.” Brian told him.

“I don’t need this.” Justin told him giving them back to Brian.

“But I thought this was our place.” Brian protested getting on his knees.

“It is.” Justin said as he licked his lips, watching Brian’s body.

“No.” Brian said. “You pay for everything here.”

Justin sighed.

“Brian, I don’t want to argue.” Justin told him. “I had a long flight.”

Brian just nodded. He knew when to step back and pretend like the subject was done for.

“Come here.” Justin told him.

Brian smiled and moved closer to the blond.

“Did you miss me?” Brian asked.

“Of course I did, baby.” Justin told him.

Brian smiled and kissed Justin. He moaned when he felt Justin’s hands roaming his body. He gasped when Justin pushed him back in the bed. Brian smiled and watched as Justin took off his clothes. Justin got in the bed and started to kiss Brian everywhere. He had missed his baby so much. He licked Brian’s neck while he pinched the brunet’s nipples.

“I want to fuck you.” Brian said.

Justin smirked and reached for the condom and the lube. He put them next to Brian and then kissed the brunet. He moved downward on Brian’s body until he reached Brian’s thighs. He pushed the legs open and started to lick Brian’s left thigh, moving up until he reached the younger man’s sac.

“Justin!” Brian yelled in frustration when Justin moved to do the same thing to his other thigh.

Justin chuckled and then started sucking Brian’s balls. He tortured Brian, taking things very slowly. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Brian, Justin took his cock in his mouth.

“Yes.” Brian moaned.

Justin ran his tongue from the base of Brian’s cock to the tip, sucking Brian’s pre cum. The brunet’s scent was driving Justin nuts. He pulled away and took the condom. He quickly put it on Brian’s cock and grabbed the lube. He coated Brian’s shaft then straddled the younger man.

“Jus.” Brian hissed as he felt himself breaching Justin’s hole.

Justin closed his eyes and pushed down. Brian grabbed Justin’s hips and pushed up, entering Justin completely.

“Fuck!” Justin yelled.

Justin was taking deep breaths trying to control the pain. Brian caressed Justin’s thigh and smiled when Justin opened his eyes to look at him.

“Are you ready?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and lifted up. He was surprised when Brian turned them around and entered him hard. Brian grabbed Justin’s legs and put them on his shoulders. Then he started hammering inside Justin.

“Jesus.” Justin moaned.

Justin arched against Brian. He was surprised to say the least on how hard Brian was fucking him. He smiled and enjoyed the ride. Brian fucked Justin like it was the end of the world. He couldn’t get enough of the blond. He was also pissed that Justin hadn’t wanted to accept his help.

“Brian.” Justin gasped.

Brian kissed him hard and grabbed Justin’s cock. He started jerking the blond off hard and fast just like he was fucking him. Justin’s body shook and his orgasm took over. Brian kept thrusting for a few more times and then he spilled his cum inside the blond. He dropped his weight on top of Justin and they lay there together all sweaty and covered in cum.

“Am I squashing you?” Brian asked and moved away.

Justin sat up in the bed with a smile.

“That was great.” Justin said smirking and kissed Brian on the cheek.

Brian got rid of the condom and just stared at Justin.

“What?” Justin asked.

Brian shook his head.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Brian told him.

“What was that?” Justin asked suddenly when he heard the crying of a baby.

“That’s Melissa.” Brian told the blond. “I've been taking care of her these last couple of days. Daphne is coming for her tomorrow.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Justin asked.

Brian shrugged.

“I’ll go see what she wants.” Justin told him.

Brian got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. He got in the shower, turned the knobs and closed the door. He took a deep breath and felt his chest tightening; Justin could be so frustrating sometimes to deal with. He wanted Justin to treat him like an equal. He wanted to show Justin that he was the right man for him. He made up his mind. He wasn’t going to rest until Justin accepted his help.

***

Justin rubbed his temples. He knew that Brian could be very tenacious when he wanted something and he loved that about the brunet. But at that particular moment it was driving him crazy.

“What is wrong with the way that things are now?” Justin asked.

“I want to help you, Justin.” Brian told him.

“You don’t have to, baby.” Justin told him smiling. “I’m okay.”

“That’s not the point, Justin. I want to be your equal.” Brian told him. “I want to be your partner.”

Justin smiled and put his arms around Brian’s waist.

“You are my partner.” Justin told him.

Brian sighed and shook his head.

“You pay for everything.” Brian told him.

“We agreed that once you had a job and…” Justin said but Brian didn’t let him finished.

“You said that once I got a job, I could start helping out.” Brian told him. “I have a job.”

“You are still in school and that is a part-time job.” Justin pointed out.

Brian looked away from the blond. Justin saw that they were going in circles.

“Okay.” Justin said.

Brian looked up with a raised brow.

“Okay, what?” Brian asked.

“You can help me.” Justin told him. “Just a few things.”

Brian smiled and walked over to the blond.

“You are fantastic.” Brian told him.

Justin smiled and nodded. Brian grabbed Justin’s crotch and smirked.

“We can cele…” Brian said but his words just hung in the air as they were drowned by Melissa’s cries.

“We can go see your niece?” Justin asked.

“That’s not what I have in mind.” Brian told him.

Justin kissed him and smiled.

“Later.” Justin said sexily.

“Later.” Brian agreed with a smile from side to side.

Justin went up the stairs to go get Melissa. He couldn’t believe she was so big already. He picked her up and went back to Brian.

“I think she's hungry.” Justin told him.

“I’ll go get her a bottle, daddy.” Brian teased.

Justin just ignored him and started playing with the girl.

“She is getting really big.” Justin told him. “She is going to be tall.”

Brian smiled as he listened to Justin.

“It runs in the family.” Brian told him.

A few seconds later Brian was walking with the bottle towards Justin.

“I can take her.” Brian told him.

“That’s okay. I’ll do it.” Justin told him.

Brian nodded and handed the blond the bottle. He kissed his niece on the cheek and the girl smiled. He went and sat on the couch and stared at Justin.

“You are really good.” Brian said.

Justin once again ignored Brian. Brian smiled knowing that Justin had heard him.

“What?” Justin asked.

“I think you are just great.” Brian told him.

Justin rolled his eyes.

“I know what you are thinking. So, don’t even think about it.” Justin told him.

Brian laughed and shook his head. He smiled and knew he wanted to have kids with Justin someday. He really wanted a couple of kids running around.

***

Matthew closed the door to his place and turned to look at Brian. He could see that the brunet was dying to tell him something.

“What’s with you?” Matthew asked.

“This.” Brian said taking out a letter and showing it to his friend.

Matthew frowned and took the letter. He walked to his desk and put his glasses on.

“You look hot in them.” Brian said smirking.

Matthew smiled and started reading the letter. He looked up at Brian and smiled.

“Wow.” Matthew said. “This is great, Brian.”

Brian just nodded.

“Isn’t it?” Matthew asked seeing his friend’s expression.

Brian moved away to the window.

“Keep on reading?” Brian told him.

Matthew read the rest of the information and ended up frowning. He didn’t like it one bit.

“It would pay for all my studies and books and board and food and what not.” Brian told him.

“Don’t you have a scholarship now?” Matthew asked.

“Yeah.” Brian said. “But it doesn’t pay for everything.”

“What are you going to do?” Matthew asked.

“I know.” Brian told him. “It would be so much easier.”

Matthew nodded knowing it was true.

“I wouldn’t have to work so hard. I would have more money for me.” Brian told him.

“Yeah.” Matthew agreed.

“Why are they even sending you this? Jesus fuck! All the way in California.” Matthew spat out not liking it one bit.

“I applied for it when I was still with Memphis.” Brian said.

“Oh.” Matthew muttered. “So what are you going to do?”

Brian took a deep breath and walked back to Matthew. He grabbed the letter and tore it in two. He took a deep breath and then threw it on the trash can.

“I’ve worked hard all this time.” Brian told him. “Plus, I have Justin and I won’t have him if I take this.”

Matthew smiled and put his arm around Brian’s shoulders.

“This is everything you ever wanted.” Matthew pointed out.

“Yeah.” Brian said. “But I would sacrifice it to be with Justin. Who is who I want and need and love.”

Matthew smiled.

“Don’t tell him anything, please.” Brian told him.

Matthew nodded.

“Let’s go get drunk.” Matthew told him. “On me.”

Brian laughed and nodded. He knew that if Justin ever found out the blond would be pissed but he knew he had made the right decision.


	13. Just Talking About It

I’m so sorry that it has taken me so long to update guys. Thanks to my beta CuJo. This is for you Aida. There is plenty of Matthew here ; )

* * *

Brian smiled at Emmett when they reached the bar at Babylon. Justin just nodded towards Emmett and Ted. He leaned back on the bar and watched the throbbing mass of bodies in front of him.

“We have to find Val.” Justin looked around trying to find his cousin.

Brian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was tired of hearing about Val. “You know what.” Brian hissed. “Do whatever the fuck you want.” He shook his head and left towards the dance floor.

“What’s with him?” Justin asked.

“He lives with you.” Emmett pointed out.

“Fuck.” Justin said frowning.

“Maybe he is unstable and we don’t know about it.” Ted smiled at them and shrugged.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

Justin frowned and went to the dance floor for a while. He watched Brian who kept going from the dance floor to the bar. He looked for his cousin but couldn’t find him anywhere. “I think it's time to stop.” Justin said behind Brian and took the glass away from Brian.

“Fuck you.” Brian told him.

Emmett opened his eyes wide. He didn’t know what the fuck was happening and, judging by Justin’s look, he didn’t either. “Brian, what’s wrong, sweetie?” Emmett asked.

Brian looked at him and frowned. He ignored him and asked for another drink. Emmett looked at Justin and shrugged. Justin walked over to Brian and put his hand on Brian’s back.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Justin asked.

“Fuck you, Justin!” Brian hissed.

Justin took a deep breath and tried to keep in control. “Bri.” Justin whispered as he grabbed Brian’s arm. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I like when you call me Bri.” Brian informed him.

Brian turned his head to the side and smiled at Justin. He moved forward and kissed Justin hard. Emmett looked at Ted with a raised brow. Ted shrugged and made a gesture as to say that Brian had been drinking a lot.

“What’s with you?” Justin asked once he pulled away.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Brian asked.

“Maybe we should go dance.” Emmett suggested.

“Let’s stay.” Ted told him. “This is entertaining.”

“Brian.” Justin said. “You are drunk.”

Brian shook his head and drank another shot of beam that was put in front of him. “You are mine!” Brian yelled suddenly and grabbed Justin by the arm.

“I am.” Justin agreed.

Emmett laughed at how cute was Brian acting.

“What’s going on?” Matthew asked.

“Brian is drunk.” Ted said.

Brian let go of Justin and turned to look at Matthew. “I’m not.” Brian protested.

Matthew smirked and shook his head. He knew that Brian was so drunk. Brian stared at his friend and frowned. He had been talking to Justin and now his blond wasn’t there.

“Justin?” Brian asked.

“I’m here, baby.” Justin said turning Brian around so he would see him.

“I love you.” Brian whispered to the blond. “I want to fuck you.”

“I know.” Justin said.

“Hey, Mattie.” Val whispered behind Matthew.

Matthew practically jumped away. “Val!” Matthew yelled.

Val just smirked.

“I was looking for you.” Justin looked at his cousin and then at Matthew. “What’s going on?”

“I was around.” Val told him.

“Hey, man.” Emmett said.

Val nodded towards Emmett and Ted and then looked at Matthew. “You’ve been running away from me.” Val said.

Matthew looked at him a little embarrassed.

“What’s going on?” Brian asked but then turned around to talk to the bartender.

“You like Matthew?” Justin asked smirking.

“Jesus.” Ted said. “He’s going to date the whole family.”

“Shhh.” Emmett said.

“We can’t go out.” Matthew said to Val.

“Why not?” Val asked.

Suddenly Brian’s brain computed what had been said. “You like Matthew!” He yelled as he looked at Val. “You are after him!”

Val arched a brow as he watched Brian. He smiled when he realized that Brian was drunk.

“We have to celebrate!” Brian told them. “Val likes Matthew!”

Justin looked at Brian strangely. He didn’t know why Brian was so happy that Val liked Matthew.

“Let me have a beer.” Brian said to the bartender.

“You just told me not to give you more alcohol.” The bartender said shaking his head and moving away.

They all laughed at Brian for a few seconds. Justin kissed him on the lips and rubbed their noses together.

“I think it's time to go.” Justin said.

“I don’t want to leave.” Brian said pouting.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Matthew told them.

“The fuck you will. I know that you like me. So stop running away from me.” Val grabbed Matthew by the arm.

“This is good.” Emmett whispered to Ted.

Ted nodded. He and Emmett so live for moments like this.

“I used to date Molly.” Matthew said.

“I want to go.” Brian said to Justin suddenly. “We should go.”

“So, you think that I will stop going after you because you fucked one of my cousins?” Val asked.

Matthew showed him two fingers. Val frowned and Matthew pointed at Justin. Val looked at Justin who shrugged.

“I still like you.” Val told him.

“Oh, he is so sweet.” Emmett smiled thinking Val was so romantic.

“He is your cousin?!” Brian asked after a while, taken aback.

Matthew just shook his head and left. Val went after him. Brian groaned and puked all over the floor.

“I think it's time to go home.” Justin said.

Emmett and Ted looked at each other. They laughed; it had been one hell of a night.

***

Brian followed Justin into Jennifer’s house. When they got there, Val was sitting in the living room with two other people.

“Hey.” Val said. “How are you, Brian?”

Brian grumped and sat down.

“Justin!” Jennifer said coming into the living room.

Justin smiled and hugged his mother.

“There is someone I want you to meet.” Jennifer said walking with Justin to the guy that had stood up.

“This is Rafe McKenzie.” Jennifer said.

Rafe extended his hand and Justin shook it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Rafe told him.

Justin smiled and nodded. He was happy that he had finally met his mother’s boyfriend.

“Brian.” Jennifer said walking to him. “What’s with you, sweetie?”

“He drank too much.” Val told her smirking.

“Oh, you poor baby.” Jennifer said kissing him on the cheek. “I’ll go prepare you something to make you feel better.”

Val watched as Jennifer left and looked at Justin. “How come when you and I get drunk, she starts a whole discussion on how it's wrong? But if it's him, she treats him like a baby?” Val asked.

Justin smirked and sat next to Brian. “Because out of all the boys, he is the baby.” Justin pointed out.

Val rolled his eyes.

“Who is he?” Justin asked.

“This is Harry.” Val said.

“Hi.” Harry looked at Justin for a few seconds before looking at the floor.

“He is going out with your sister.” Val said.

Justin glared at the man. Rafe just looked from one to the other and couldn’t help but smile. He felt just like he was home with his own kids.

***

“I think he is too old for you.” Jennifer said as she prepared something for Brian.

“Tell her something.” Molly said looking at Matthew.

“Uh, he is a nice guy.” Matthew said shrugging.

Jennifer didn’t like the idea of her daughter with an older man.

“I’ll be right back.” Matthew said going to see Justin and Brian.

“Mom, please.” Molly told her. “I’m the one that is supposed to like him.”

Jennifer sighed. “What happened with you and Matthew?” Jennifer asked.

“It didn’t work out.” Molly sighed wondering if her mother would ever drop the issue about her and Matthew.

“Why not?” Jennifer asked. “He's a nice boy.”

Molly nodded. “He is, but we're just friends.” Molly explained.

“He must be hurting so much.” Jennifer said pouring the gray-green liquid in a glass.

Molly rolled her eyes.

“He likes Val.” Molly said. “But he's keeping away from him.”

“What are you talking about?” Jennifer asked stopping for a moment.

“They like each other but Mattie thinks that he has bad luck with the Taylors.” Molly explained.

“Because he was with you and it didn’t work?” Jennifer asked shaking her head. “Wait a minute. He likes Val?”

“Uh, yeah.” Molly told her smiling. “So, who is that for?”

“Brian.” Jennifer said walking towards the living room while trying to process what Molly had just told her. “So Val is gay?”

Molly laughed. “Never mind, Mom.”

“So, Mattie likes boys.” Jennifer said in a low voice. “Is that why it didn’t work?”

Molly rolled her eyes and went to sit with Harry.

“Where is Matthew?” Jennifer asked.

“Went to the bathroom.” Justin told her.

“Here you go, baby.” Jennifer said handing the glass with the green liquid to Brian.

“What is this?” Brian asked.

“Just drink it.” Jennifer told him. “It will make you feel better.”

Justin took the glass.

“Lunch is going to be ready soon.” Jennifer told them.

Rafe got up and he went with her to the kitchen.

“What happened to you?” Molly asked. “You look like a truck ran you over.”

Justin laughed and fought with the brunet so he would drink his grandmother’s recipe.

“That tastes horrible.” Brian complained.

“It will make you feel better.” Justin told him and handed him the glass. “So, Harry.”

Harry looked towards Justin.

“How old are you?” Justin asked.

Harry and Molly looked at each other before they smiled.

***

Matthew was coming out of the bathroom when Val pushed him back inside and locked the door.

“What are you doing?” Matthew asked.

“I want a chance.” Val told him.

“What for?” Matthew asked.

“To prove that I am different.” Val told him.

Matthew frowned. “What are you talking about?” Matthew asked.

“I want to be with you, Matthew.” Val told him.

Matthew frowned. “I don’t know.” Matthew told him. He had nothing but bad luck with the Taylors.

“Why where you with Justin?” Val asked leaning against the wall.

“Because we got drunk and shit happens.” Matthew said shrugging.

“How long did it last?” Val asked.

Matthew swallowed. “Just once.” He told him.

“You are lying.” Val said grinning.

Matthew took a deep breath. “We were hurting. It was just a few times. We used each other. We were drunk each time.” Matthew explained. “Don’t say a thing. Brian thinks is was only one time.”

Val nodded. “Where you falling for him or something?” Val asked.

“I don’t know.” Matthew told him. “It’s just that I ended feeling more alone and lost.”

“And Molly?” Val asked as he started walking towards Matthew.

“She reminded me of my girl.” Matthew told him. “My…ex. I knew it wasn’t going anywhere.”

“Well, right now you are not drunk and I doubt very much that I remind you of any girl.” Val said and grabbed Matthew by the waist.

Matthew gasped. He could feel his whole body vibrating from Val’s touch. Val smiled and then kissed Matthew. He moved quickly and before Matthew knew what had happened, he was naked in front of Val.

“You are beautiful.” Val whispered. “I want to fuck you. I want to posses you.”

Matthew closed his eyes and nodded. He felt Val’s hands all over him. He was being manhandled and he loved every minute of it. Val turned him around so that Matthew was facing the bathroom mirror.

“You see how beautiful you are.” Val told him in a husky voice.

Matthew put a hand on the wall and opened his legs as he felt Val’s fingers at his entrance. He took a deep breath and pushed back. Val smiled and turned Matthew’s head to kiss him. Matthew licked his lips knowing that Val was watching him in the mirror and then squeezed his anal walls.

“You are naughty. I like that.” Val told him in a guttural voice.

Matthew groaned when the fingers went missing. He smiled when he saw a condom in Val's hands.

“Here is where you become mine.” Val told him.

Val rolled the condom on and pushed Matthew’s legs a little wider apart.

“Ready?” Val asked but didn’t let Matthew answer as he positioned himself and started pushing inside.

“Oh.” Matthew hissed.

Val gripped Matthew’s waist and kissed the younger man on the neck.

“Oh fuck!” Matthew hissed as Val entered him hard and fast.

Matthew held on to the bathroom sink as Val pounded into him. Val gripped Mathew’s hips tightly and watched the boy in the mirror. He smiled seeing Matthew bite his lower lip, his eyes close and with an expression that showed he was enjoying it. He angled his hips so that each time he entered Matthew, he would hit his prostate.

“Oh fuck!” Matthew yelled.

Val moved his hand to cover Matthew’s mouth, letting Matthew suck two fingers inside his mouth. The sensation went to his cock and he started to hammer inside the blond harder and faster. “Fuck.” Val hissed as Matthew bit down on his fingers.

Matthew grabbed his cock and started to jerk himself off. He saw stars exploding behind his eyes as he splashed his cum on his hand and inside the sink.

Val buried his face on the back of Matthew’s neck and came hard inside the blond. “God.” Val whispered.

Matthew closed his eyes as Val pulled out of him. He wished the man would stay inside of him forever. He turned around and smiled.

“We need to get back.” Val said.

Matthew nodded and started to clean himself up. He got his clothes back on and looked at Val who was ready and looking stunning.

“How do you do that?” Matthew asked smiling.

“Do what?” Val asked opening the door.

Matthew shook his head and went back. When they were about to enter the dinning room, Val grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back. He gave him an earth shattering kiss and then let him go. Val smiled and walked to the dinning room. Matthew took a few seconds to compose himself and then entered.

“We were waiting for you.” Molly told him.

Matthew just nodded. He sat at the table next to Brian. Val sat across from him.

“I have this horrible headache.” Brian told him.

“You'll get better.” Matthew told him.

“I felt like puking.” Brian said.

“Thanks for sharing, Brian.” Mathew told him sarcastically.

“I tried to do something about it and went to the bathroom.” Brian whispered.

“Here is the bread.” Justin said pushing the basket to Brian.

Brian took it and took a piece of bread before he handed it to Matthew. Matthew looked at Brian a little surprised. Brian smirked and they ended up laughing. Matthew passed on the bread and looked at Val who was looking at him with a little smile.

***

“What are we going to name our first kid?” Brian asked.

Justin swallowed hard and then looked at Brian. His head moved to the side and shook his head. “Are you an alien?”

Brian arched a brow.

“You sure aren’t my Brian.” Justin told him.

Brian frowned and rolled his eyes. He kept on petting Pussy and watching the TV. “I’m serious.” He told him.

Justin sighed. “I know you are, Bri. Now is just not the time.”

“When is it going to be?” Brian asked as he sat up.

“Later.” Justin told him.

“I want a kid.” Brian sighed and licked his lips. “Are you going to give me that, ever?”

“Brian.” Justin whispered but didn’t say anything else.

“Don’t be like this.” Brian told him. “You know that we can get someone to have it for us or we could adopt. But don’t lie to me. Don’t say later when you don’t mean it.” Brian’s eyes watered.

Justin looked at Brian. “You are studying. We don’t have time for a kid. But…but someday we will.”

Brian smiled from ear to ear. “You are fucking amazing.”

“I know that.” Justin told him and they laughed.

“So, what is it going to be?” Brian asked again.

“I don’t know.” Justin told him. “Can’t we decide when he or she is actually here?”

“Okay.” Brian told him.

Justin didn’t even dare get involved in what he was watching. He knew Brian was far from finished.

“When are we going to get married?” Brian asked.

“When I ask you.” Justin told him.

“When are you going to ask me?” Brian asked smiling at Justin.

Justin looked at Brian. “When you shut up and start behaving.” Justin said.

Brian rolled his eyes and put Pussy on the floor. “How long have we been together?” Brian asked. “Five years.”

Justin looked at Brian. “Four.” Justin told him. “You left me, remember?”

Brian’s face saddened. “Why did you have to bring that up?” Brian asked.

“It happened.” Justin told him.

Brian nodded and moved closer to the blond.

“Okay, fine. Four years more or less.” Brian said. “We can still get married. I love you.”

Justin smiled and put an arm around Brian’s shoulders. “I love you too, baby.” Justin told him, taking the remote and changing the channel.

“I was watching that.” Brian said.

“No, you are driving me insane.” Justin told him.

Brian smirked. “If you don’t ask me soon, I will have to…” Brian said and Justin stopped him.

“You will what?” Justin asked angry and also scared.

“I will have to ask you.” Brian told him moving back.

Justin stared at him for a few minutes and then went back to watching the TV.

“Did you hear me?” Brian asked.

“I did.” Justin told him.

Brian pouted for a few seconds and then got comfortable, stretching his body out on the sofa with his head on Justin’s lap. Automatically, Justin’s fingers started to run through his hair. He smiled and watched the news with Justin. Justin looked at his brunet and smiled. He had something planned for his baby, but he wasn’t telling him that.


	14. Good News; Bad News

“Would you stop fighting me and get in the car?” Val put his hands on his hips and waited.

Matthew frowned and looked at the floor. “You are not going to stop until I get in the damn car, are you?”

“Nope.” Val grabbed Matthew’s arm and smiled when the blond looked up at him. “I just want to take you out to a nice place. So we can share some time together.”

Matthew’s heart beat fast. He didn’t think there was anybody as good as Val. He knew he could love him with all his heart. “You are different.”

“Guess I am. Are you going to get in the car or what?” Val asked.

Matthew nodded and walked to the car. He opened the door and got in. “Where are we going?” He asked when Val got in the driver’s seat.

“It’s a surprise.” Val started the car and could tell that the dirty blond haired boy was rolling his eyes. “You are going to like it.”

“If you say so.” Matthew put on his seatbelt and just looked outside the window. He didn’t want to start a conversation with the man next to him because he simply didn’t know what to say.

“Are you always this quiet?” Val asked.

“No.” Matthew told him. “Special treatment just for you.”

Val laughed. “I like you Matthew. A lot.”

Matthew smiled a little bit but then hid his smile quickly. He looked at Val and then back outside. He liked Val a lot too.

“We are here.” Val told him as he parked the car.

Matthew looked at the place and then back at Val. “Are we going in there?”

“Yeah.” Val smiled and got out of the car.

Matthew frowned and got out. He went over to Val and shook his head. “We can’t go in there.”

“Why not?” Val asked crossing his arms.

“Because…we're not dressed to go in there.” Matthew pointed out. “They're going to tell us to leave. That’s a really expensive place.”

Val laughed and grabbed Matthew by the hand. He pulled him inside the establishment even though Matthew was fidgeting to get away.

“Mr. Taylor.” The host smiled at him and bowed his head. “It’s a pleasure to see you. Follow me.”

Matthew stopped trying to get away and walked with Val. “How do they know you?”

“I’m his boss.” Val told him.

“What?” Matthew stopped walking. “You own this place?”

Val just nodded. “Come on.”

Matthew looked at the people staring at him and arched a brow. He looked away from them and just walked away like he owned a million dollars; after all, he was with the owner of the restaurant. He might as well enjoy it.

“Come on.” Val pulled the chair back and waited for Matthew to sit.

Matthew frowned and went to the other chair. He sat down and then looked at Val. “I don’t like that kind of stuff, Val.”

Val smirked and sat down in the chair he had been holding for Matthew. “Why not?”

“We are going to have a lot of problems, aren’t we? You're a top, I’m a top.” Matthew shrugged.

Val smirked and leaned forward. “You made quite the bottom the other day.”

Matthew turned red and glared at him. “You caught me by surprise.”

“I bet.” Val looked at the waiter and smiled. He ordered for the both of them and then gave his attention back to the blond.

“I can ask for my own food, you know.” Matthew shook his head and looked away. He hated when guys treated him like a baby.

Val nodded. “I won’t do that again. I promise.”

Matthew hoped that Val was saying the truth. “How come you have a restaurant?” Matthew took a sip of his wine. “This isn’t your thing.”

“My father left it to me.” Val stared at Matthew. He thought that the man in front of him was beautiful and he wasn’t ever going to let him go. No matter how much Matthew fought him.

“Cool.” Matthew said.

“Do you like this place?” Val grabbed his glass of water. “We could go someplace else.”

Matthew nodded. “I like it fine.” He looked around and smiled. He had never been brought to a restaurant like this before. He knew how expensive it was.

“What are you thinking?” Val asked.

“It’s personal.” Matthew told him.

Val laughed and nodded. “Okay. Whatever you say.”

Matthew bit his thumb, not to hard, it was an old habit of his when he was nervous. “What do you want from me, Val?” Matthew looked at the older man and hoped he told him.

“At least fifty years.” Val told him serious.

“You are such a romantic.” Matthew shook his head. “What if I can’t give you that?”

“You could try.” Val smiled widely. “I know I will try too.”

Matthew took a deep breath. “We’ll see. So far, you can stay the weekend.” He smiled from ear to ear.

Val laughed and nodded. He was ready to enjoy that time and then make Matthew want him to stay longer.

***

Brian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He moved his head in a circular motion and tried to relax. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. He opened his eyes and decided that he was ready. He took out his key and tried really hard to open the door and go inside. He stepped away from it and started pacing. “You need to get a grip.” He sighed. “Fuck it!” He went to the door and opened. He went inside and found Justin in the kitchen.

“Hey.” Justin smiled. “You're late.”

“I know. I was picking something up.” Brian told him.

“Cool.” Justin put his beer down and walked over to the brunet. “What did you get?”

“Oh, nothing. Did you miss me?” Brian asked trying to change the subject.

“I always miss you.” Justin let his hands roam Brian’s back. “I want you.”

Brian smiled and nodded. He dropped his backpack and wrapped his arms around Justin. “I want to fuck you.”

Justin smiled and pulled back. He grabbed Brian’s hand and moved with the brunet up to their bedroom. Once there they undressed each other slowly. Brian was sure of what he was going to do. He didn’t care that Justin had told him that they should wait and that the blond was doing the asking. He was tired of waiting.

“What are you thinking about, baby?” Justin asked caressing Brian’s face.

“Just us.” Brian told him. He grabbed Justin by the waist and fell back in the bed with Justin on top of him. “And how much I love you.”

Justin kissed him hard. His tongue pushed Brian’s mouth open. They fought for control and Brian turned them around. He grabbed Justin’s wrist and pushed then up.

“Want to play rough, baby.” Justin licked his lips and rotated his hips, making Brian moan.

“My blond devil.” Brian muttered.

“The one and only.” Justin pulled one hand free and wrapped it around Brian’s waist. “Now fuck me.”

Brian got on his knees and reached for a condom. He ripped it open and put the condom on. “I want you to ride me.”

Justin sat up and waited until Brian got on his back to straddle him. “You love this, don’t you?”

Brian smirked and grabbed Justin’s hips. “Not as much as you are going to when I am through with you.”

Justin kissed Brian and then impaled himself in the brunet. He couldn’t believe that he was still with Brian. That they had grown up so much together. He closed his eyes and started moving slowly. His hand found Brian’s and they interlaced fingers.

Brian was watching Justin’s expression. “So beautiful.” He muttered and with his other hand he gripped Justin’s waist. He was letting Justin take control of the situation.

Justin put his hands on Brian’s knees when the brunet bent them. Their bodies were already covered with sweat. He was breathing hard through his mouth just like Brian was. “Touch me.”

Brian licked his lips and his hands traveled from Justin’s knee to the inside of the blond’s thighs. He squeezed them and then kept going up, smirking when Justin protested. He touched Justin’s chest and played with his nipples.

“Not there.” Justin moaned.

“Where?” Brian looked up at Justin. “Tell me.”

Justin grabbed one of Brian’s hands and opened his eyes. He stared at the brunet as he wetted the man’s fingers. Then he pushed Brian’s hand down to his cock. “Here.”

Justin started jerking off with Brian’s help. He was covered in pre cum and his own saliva.

“I’m close.” Brian whispered pushing into Justin. He knew the blond was too.

Justin threw his head back, knowing he wasn’t going to last any longer. “Brian.”

Brian grabbed Justin’s hips and took control. He pulled Justin up and down his hard cock and wondered what it would be like to spill his seed inside the blond. He wanted to have no barriers at all. He closed his eyes as Justin clamped down on him and came with the blond.

“Fuck.” Justin gasped and his body flopped down into Brian’s. He caressed Brian’s face with his own. He smiled and kissed Brian’s jaw. He moved up and Brian’s dick slipped out of him.

Brian sat up in the bed and sighed. He took off the condom and tied up. He dropped it on the trash can and stared at Justin. “I have something for you.” Brian told him smiling.

“What?” Justin asked as he got out of the bed.

“I’ll go get it.” Brian told him and was up and running out of the bedroom.

Justin walked to the dresser and looked himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath and opened the drawer. He pulled out the ring box and sighed. He opened and looked at the new ring he had bought. He had gotten rid of the old rings, not wanting to be reminded of what had happened. He decided to buy a ring for Brian, that was totally him; beautiful and masculine. He closed his hand and held the box tightly in his fist.

“Justin.” Brian whispered as he came inside the room. “You have to promise that you won’t freak.”

Justin just nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Brian walked over to him and sat down. They were silent for a few minutes until Justin couldn’t take it anymore.

“What is it, Brian?” Justin asked as he played with Brian’s hair.

“Here.” Brian pushed the box into Justin’s chest.

Justin grabbed it with his free hand. His other hand was to his side hiding the box he had for Brian. “What’s this?” Justin asked and opened it. “Oh fuck!” He couldn’t help it. He stared laughing as he looked at the ring inside.

Brian bit his lower lip, not knowing what to feel. He had expected an answer from Justin but and ‘oh fuck’ and laughter were not it. He tried to grab the box but Justin moved his hand away.

“Here. This is for you.” Justin said handing Brian his ring.

“What is this?” Brian asked and opened the box quickly. “Oh, fuck!”

Justin smiled widely. Brian looked at him with teary eyes before he threw himself at the blond and started kissing him.

“Brian!” Justin protested and got away from the brunet.

“What?” Brian asked as he sat on the middle of the bed.

“How did you pay for this?” Justin asked frowning. “I don’t want you wasting your money.”

“Oh and you can.” Brian pointed out and gave Justin his ring. “Put it on me.”

Justin rolled his eyes but did as Brian asked nonetheless. They smiled at each other and then Brian put the ring he had bought for Justin on the blond’s wedding finger. They kissed each other tenderly.

“I love you.” Brian was the happiest man on the planet. He was sure of that.

Justin pulled back and frowned. “Damn.”

“What?” Brian asked getting scared.

“I forgot to ask…would you marry me, baby?” Justin smirked and Brian threw himself at the blond once again.

***

Molly looked at the thing in her hands and bit her lower lip. “Oh, fuck!” She yelled before throwing the pregnancy test against the wall. “Jesus Fucking Christ!”

Jennifer knocked on the door and waited.

“What?” Molly asked as she opened the door.

“Are you okay?” Jennifer was worried. She had never heard Molly screaming and cursing; not in her house at least.

Molly shook her head. “There is…”

‘What?” Jennifer asked and pushed the door wider so she could get through.

“Sit down.” Molly told her.

Jennifer did what her daughter told her and sat on the bed. She looked up and waited.

“I have something to tell you.” Molly bit her lower lip. Her mother was going to kill her.

“I figure that much.” Jennifer frowned. She was getting more worried by the minute.

“Mom.” Molly swallowed. “I’m pregnant.”

Jennifer stared at her, not moving a muscle. She blinked a few times and then gasped. “Molly.”

“I’m sorry, Mom.” Molly told her. “I’m really sorry.”

Molly started crying then and covered her face. Jennifer frowned, not sure what to do or say. She got up and hugged her little girl. She grabbed Molly’s face and looked at her with a smile. Her little girl was a woman now even if she didn’t want to admit it.

“It’s okay.” Jennifer sighed. “We’ll deal with it. You're going to be okay. I’m not mad at you.”

Molly nodded. Those words meant everything to her.

“Does Harry know?” Jennifer asked.

Molly bit her lower lip. “Oh god, Mom.”

“What?” Jennifer caressed her baby’s face.

“I wanted to take things easy with him. So…we haven’t…we…”

“You are telling me he is not the father.” Jennifer frowned not sure what that meant.

“No. He's not.” Molly sighed. “I’ve been feeling sick for a couple of months now. I didn’t think anything of it. But then Johanna said that I might be pregnant and then I remembered that one time that Matthew and I…well, it was an accident.”

Jennifer took a deep breath and shook her head. She was going to be a grandmother. She looked at her little girl and couldn’t believe it.

“What am I going to do?” Molly asked. “How do I tell Matthew?”

Jennifer grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “I’ll be here with you. He is a good guy. Everything is going to be fine.”

***

Matthew opened his eyes and yawned. He stretched out and smiled when he realized where he was. He looked at Val and then sat up. He rubbed his face and then got out of the bed. He went to the bathroom to pee and when he was done, he went to the kitchen. He grabbed the piece of cheesecake from the fridge. They hadn’t have time to eat dessert the night before because they had other things at hand that were more urgent. He grabbed a spoon and went back to the bedroom. He lay in the bed and stared eating.

“Hey, you.” Val whispered in Matthew’s ear before biting the earlobe.

“Oh, god!” Matthew said shuddering. He smiled and took another bite of his cake. “This is a good combination. Want a piece?”

“No.” Val told him making a face. He got up and went to the bathroom. He smiled, thinking of the night they had. He flushed the toilet when he was done and then went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. He came back to the room to put on some clothes but got distracted and ended up back in the bed on top of Matthew.

“No more.” Matthew told him putting the empty plate away.

“You kids these days.” Val said and his chest vibrated as he laughed. “No stamina.”

Matthew turned around and shook his head. “My ass is sore. I have plenty of stamina so turn around buster.”

Val laughed and kissed the blond. He pulled him close to him and started touching his baby everywhere.

“I said turn around.” Matthew got on his knees and waited.

Val smiled and licked his lips. He looked at Matthew for a few seconds and then turned around. He could see that Matthew was serious about topping him and he would let him. He couldn’t wait to feel the younger man inside of him. Matthew didn’t lose any time. He prepared Val and got ready to enter the older man.

Matthew pushed Val’s shoulders into the bed. “I’m going to fuck you.”

“Less talking and more doing.” Val said but then grunted when Matthew pushed inside all the way.

“More doing.” Matthew told him and then started moving. He closed his eyes and gripped Val’s hips. He was in heaven. He loved the way Val felt around him.

“Harder!” Val managed to say.

Matthew closed his eyes as he fucked Val. He felt like he never had before. He knew he was falling for him and he didn’t want it to be a bust. He wouldn't be able to take it. He leaned forward and kissed Val’s neck. “You drive me crazy.”

Val smiled and pushed back to meet Matthew’s thrusts. He grabbed his cock and started jerking himself off. He closed his eyes and felt himself falling. The whole world exploded; his world. Matthew groaned as Val squeezed him and came hard. His body fell down on top of Val’s.

Val opened his eyes and smiled. He turned his head to look at Matthew. “Are you okay?”

Matthew pulled out slowly and took a deep breath. He nodded and lay next to Val.

Val turned around and kissed Matthew. He caressed his boy and smiled widely. “Now, I’m never letting you go.”

Matthew laughed and shrugged. He didn’t have any hurry to get anywhere.

***

Justin was sitting on the sofa looking at some art work he had done. He was thinking about sending a few pieces into the gallery and see if they liked his job. He looked up when he heard Matthew and Brian laughing and shook his head. Kids he thought. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Matthew ran to open it.

“Hello.” Val smiled and then grabbed Matthew by the waist. He kissed him hard and long.

“Could you two stop that?” Joy asked from behind.

“What are you doing here?” Brian asked, walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek.

“I have something for you guys.” Joy looked back and then waved at someone to come in.

“Hi.” Lindsay said. “Ah! Brian! You are so tall!”

“Linds!” Brian hugged her and twirled her around.

“Hey, hey.” Melanie said smiling at Matthew and then punched him on the arm playfully. “Are you behaving?”

Matthew smiled and hugged her. Then all of the sudden the five of them were talking at the same time nonstop. Val and Justin looked at each other with something that resembled fear.

“We are in hell.” Val whispered to Justin.

“And the exit is blocked.” Justin shook his head not believing it.

“I have a boyfriend.” Matthew told them and pointed at Val.

Val waved at them and the girls shrieked and waved back. He frowned and looked at Justin with a raised brow who only shrugged.

“I have something to show you.” Brian told them and then showed him his hand.

“Oh my god.” Lindsay screamed.

“When did this happen?” Joy asked looking towards Justin.

“I swear that if any one of them screams again, I’m going to jump out of the fucking window.” Justin hissed.

Val smirked and shook his head.

“Let me see!” Lindsay ran over to Justin and grabbed his hand. “Oh my god!”

“Do you want me to open the window, Justin?” Val asked smirking.

Lindsay hugged Justin and started jumping up and down.

“Relax, woman.” Justin told her. He went to hug Melanie and then kissed Joy.

“I can’t believe you guys are here.” Brian told them smiling. “How long are you staying for?”

“About a week.” Melanie told him. “I have to go back. I’m staring a job on Monday.”

“Cool.” Joy told her.

“Lindsay might be able to stay longer if she wants.” Melanie smiled at her girlfriend. “I don’t mind.”

“Nah. We came together and we leave together.” Lindsay then turned to look at Brian. “When is the wedding?”

“In five months.” Brian told her.

“Make that ten. It’s what we agreed.” Justin shook his head while Brian laughed.

“I’m hungry.” Matthew told them. “Let’s order something.”

“Let’s go out.” Joy suggested.

“I thought we were going to spend a quiet night, just you and me.” Val whispered to Matthew.

Matthew turned around and shrugged. “Some other time.”

Val nodded and pulled out his cell phone to cancel their reservations. It was a surprise, but like Matthew said it could be done some other time.

“Let’s go to the diner.” Brian said. “Everyone will get to see you guys.”

“That’s a great idea.” Melanie told him.

“I’ll call everyone.” Joy said, already dialing numbers.

“I’m starving.” Brian said looking at Justin.

“Color me surprise.” Val said to Justin after hanging up.

“Your kid eats more than mine, so shut up.” Justin grabbed his coat and his keys.

“I heard that.” Matthew shouted giving Justin a glare.

Justin smiled and grabbed Brian’s hand. Brian smirked and they all left the apartment. They decided to walk since the diner was just a few blocks away. That way the could talk and take their time.

“I can’t believe he is getting married before me.” Lindsay drawled. “It’s not right.”

“The good friend I am, I won’t marry him until you get married.” Justin smiled at her sweetly.

Brian pushed him from behind. “I don’t think so. Sorry, Linds.”

The guys laughed at Justin’s antics.

“We are here.” Joy said opening the door and going in followed by Melanie and Matthew.

“Debbie is going to make a huge thing out of this.” Justin told them as he went in with the rest of them.

“Oh my god!” Debbie yelled when she saw the girls. She went over to them and hugged them.

“Debbie, let us breathe.” Melanie told her pulling back.

Val smirked and shook his head. He sat down with Matthew next to him and Ted and Emmett across from them. Emmett got up and ran to the girls. Justin and Brian sat down with Joy.

“Where is Michael?” Matthew asked.

“They are on their way.” Ted told them.

“It’s so good to see you.” Emmett told Lindsay.

“What is it going to be?” Debbie asked. “Oh, forget that. I know what you guys like. It’s on the house.”

“Good.” Matthew smirked.

“For the girls.” Debbie told him shaking her head as she disappeared.

The guys laughed at the face that Matthew made.

“Don’t worry. I’ll buy you anything you want.” Val whispered in his ear.

Matthew shook his head. He loved that Val always offered, but he could buy his own stuff. “It’s okay.”

They talked for a while about trivial stuff. Debbie came back with food for all of them, having to make two trips and then she sat with them. Some time later, Michael and Ben were there. They hugged the girls and sat down to talk with them and everyone else.

“Are you guys staying long?” Emmett asked.

“A few days.” Melanie told them.

“Yeah. We have a lot to catch up with.” Lindsay smiled at Emmett.

“There is nothing new.” Ted pointed out.

“What do you meant there is nothing new?” Lindsay asked.

Michael shrugged as he took a fry from Justin.

“Joy has a new job. Emmett haves his own business with Vic. Matthew has a boyfriend and Brian is getting married.” Lindsay said shaking her head. “That’s pretty new.”

“What?!” Debbie asked. “What did you just say?”

“Oh my god.” Emmett said smiling. “I can’t believe it!”

“You guys didn’t know.” Melanie looked at Justin and Brian. “Sorry.”

Justin put an arm around Brian. “It’s true. Brian found some compromising pictures and now I have to marry him.”

Brian smirked and showed him the finger. The rest of them laughed with the exception of Val.

“What? I don’t get it.” Val said.

“Sit down, honey. It’s quite the story.” Emmett told him.

Brian and Justin looked at each other and smiled. They kissed each other and then pulled just a few inches away.

“I want you here. Don’t forget that.” Justin kissed Brian’s lips.

“I won’t.” Brian assured him.

***

Justin opened the door and went inside. He didn’t know what the fuck he had been thinking. Brian was going to be way more than just pissed. He had been offered a job in New York. The job of his dreams and he would get a contract for an entire year. It’s what he always wanted and Brian was so going to kill him.

“Brian!” Justin called as he dropped his things on the sofa. “Where are you?”

Brian came out of the room and leaned against the rail. “What’s up?”

“Come down here for a second.” Justin told him undoing his tie.

Brian grabbed Pussy that was purring at his feet and walked down. He looked at Justin and knew something was up. “What?”

Justin smiled at him and kissed him. “Missed you, baby.”

“What’s going on?” Brian asked letting go of the cat. “You’re hiding something.”

“I do have something to tell you.” Justin saw Brian’s face twisting in worry. “It’s nothing bad.”

“Is it about the wedding?” Brian asked frowning.

“No.” Justin told him and walked to the kitchen.

“What is it then?” Brian followed him.

“I got a contract in a New York Gallery. They are going to be showing my stuff there.” Justin told him.

“That is so great!” Brian yelled and hugged Justin.

“I have to go there.” Justin told him.

Brian frowned and pulled back. “For how long?”

Justin licked his lips and smiled. “A week. Only a week.”

Brian nodded. “I’m going to miss you. Wish I could go with you, but I have class.”

“Don’t worry about it, baby.” Justin caressed Brian’s face.

Brian kissed Justin’s wrist and then pulled back. “We have to celebrate.”

“Yeah.” Justin smiled and nodded. He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t have the guts to tell Brian the truth. He closed his eyes and thought for a minute that later on, he would be ready to tell the brunet. When he opened his eyes again, Brian was taking off his clothes. He had a big smile on his face and Justin knew he was so fucked. It didn’t matter when he told Brian; it wasn’t going to be pretty.


	15. Just A Little Drunk

This is for Aida who always cheers me up. Thank you, babe. Thanks to the beta, CuJo. Enjoy everyone. Sorry this took so long. If there are any mistakes they are all mine. I tend to add stuff at the last minute. He, he.

* * *

“So this is the place,” Michael said as he looked at the new loft. “It’s big.”

Justin nodded.

“Have you told Brian yet?” Michael asked.

Justin shook his head. He frowned and got up from the chair. “He thinks I’m just here this weekend.”

“Oh,” Michael smiled and shook his head. “This is going to be trouble.”

“I didn’t want to hear that. Thank you very much,” Justin bit his upper lip as he looked around the loft. “He isn't going to like it.”

“The loft? Of course,” Michael smiled and sat down. “The lying…mmm, you are so dead.”

“I know that,” Justin grabbed his box of cigarettes and lit one. He looked at Michael and shook his head. “He was so happy and I didn’t want to rain on his parade.”

Michael shook his head and got up. He walked over to Justin and put his arm around the blond. “You guys are going to be just fine.”

“He is going to be pissed,” Justin said. He scratched the back of his head. “Something tells me that once I am there. I won’t be going back and I do want him to come with me…I just don’t know if he is going to want to.”

Michael looked out the window and knew that Brian was going to be wherever the blond was. He also knew that he was going to kick and scream before he made that trip to New York. Brian could be a drama queen and Justin was just about to find out.

***

Brian looked at Justin and knew something was up. “Hey,”

Justin kissed him and kept walking towards the bedroom. Brian frowned not liking it one bit. He followed Justin and then watched as Justin sat on the bed and stared at nothing.

“Are you going to say something?” Brian asked. “How did it go?”

“Brian,” Justin looked at Brian. He didn’t know how to start. “I am moving to New York.”

Brian opened his mouth and shook his head. “What the fuck are you talking about?” he asked screaming. His heart was beating fast and he was thinking the worst; mainly that Justin didn’t want to be with him anymore.

Justin sighed. “It’s just for a few months, Brian.”

Brian frowned.

“I’m coming back,” Justin told him. “Or you can come with me.”

Brian shook his head not wanting to believe what he was hearing. He thought for a few seconds and then nodded to himself at what was going through his mind. “You lied.”

“I’m sorry,” Justin looked away.

“You’ve never done that to me before,” Brian whispered. He was so fucking hurt.

“I didn’t want to hurt you. And I’m telling you now,” Justin muttered as he got up from the bed.

“You didn’t want to hurt me?” Brian backed away from the blond. “You lied to me, Justin!”

“No,” Justin said. “I just…I didn’t know how to tell you. But I am now, so that’s not lying.”

Brian closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He shook his head, turned around and left their bedroom. Justin followed him.

“Where are you going, Brian?” Justin asked as he went down the stairs.

Brian was grabbing his jacket and his keys. “Away from your lying ass!”

“I want you to come with me,” Justin said as he followed the brunet.

“I’m in school Justin,” Brian hissed.

“After,” Justin told him.

Brian turned around and stared at Justin. “What the fuck do you mean?”

“I would like for us to live over there,” Justin smiled and tried to reach for Brian but the brunet pulled away and walked faster towards the door. “We have to talk about this, Brian,” Justin told him. “Stop acting like a goddamn kid!”

Brian stopped and turned around once again. He glared at Justin and then smiled crookedly. “Fine, you said what you had to say. My turn, I think that you should go and do whatever you want. But don’t think for a minute that I am going with you! I’m not leaving my school or my friends. So do your job and come back when you are done,” he said calmly. “If you even want to come back that is.”

Justin gripped the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. He opened them again when he heard the door slam closed. He sighed and went up to his room to get his stuff ready. When he was done, he waited for Brian to come home. He waited the whole night and the rest of the week, but the brunet didn’t come back and he just had to leave. He was certain that Brian would come around even thought he was scared as hell that Brian didn’t.

***

Matthew sat at the edge of the bed and shook Brian awake. He smiled when Brian opened his eyes.

“What time is it?” Brian asked.

“Eleven,” Matthew saw the bags under Brian’s eyes. “What time did you go to sleep?”

Brian shrugged as he sat up in the bed.

“Come on,” Matthew said getting up. “I’ll make breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry,” Brian told him.

“You have to eat something,” Matthew sighed not knowing what he was going to do with Brian if he kept the same attitude.

“He left today,” Brian told Matthew.

Matthew stopped and stared at Brian. He sat back down and caressed Brian’s arm. “Did you talk to him?”

Brian shook his head. A tear escaped his left eye.

“Brian, don’t do this,” Matthew told him. “He’s coming back.”

“What if he doesn’t?” Brian asked.

“Then you follow him,” Matthew said. “Things are going to be okay.”

Brian sighed and shook his head. “I can’t do this.”

Matthew hugged him. “Yes, Brian. You can.”

“Can I stay here for a few more days?” Brian asked. “I don’t want to go back to the loft. It’s empty now.”

Matthew nodded. “Val comes here all the time. Just in case you are walking around naked and he appears…you were warned.”

Brian laughed and nodded.

“Maybe you should call Justin,” Matthew suggested as he got up.

Brian shook his head. He got up and stretched. “I’m going to take a shower and then I am going to work.”

Matthew watched Brian go and sighed. He knew that Brian was stubborn and he would just have to work a little harder for Brian to accept that Justin was gone but was coming back. He heard a knock on the door and smiled when he heard Val calling him. He went to see his boyfriend and forgot about Brian’s problem for a while.

***

“Go ahead, tell me what you think,” Justin said as he held Melissa.

“I think that it’s your problem and it has nothing to do with us,” Brandon said.

Daphne smiled. “He wants to strangle you.”

Brandon rolled his eyes at his wife.

Justin laughed. “I don’t blame him. Brian wants to strangle me too.”

Daphne shook her head.

“Bian,” Melissa blurted out as she looked at Justin. She was calling for her uncle and looking all around the place looking for him.

“He’s not here, baby,” Justin told her.

“She thinks he is,” Daphne told him. “When you come to visit us you are always with Brian.”

Justin nodded and looked back at Melissa. He kissed her and gave her to her father. Brandon took his daughter and sat her on his lap.

“I haven’t talked to Brian,” Justin told them. “He won’t answer my calls.”

Daphne sighed as she looked at Brandon.

“I think she needs to be changed,” Brandon said as he got up.

Justin and Daphne stayed sitting on the sofa. She threw an arm around his shoulders and smiled.

“I miss him like hell,” Justin told her.

“I know you do,” Daphne told him.

Justin sighed. “I want him to be here but he wants to finish school over there and he…he doesn’t want to leave his friends.”

Daphne just nodded and listened.

“I don’t know what to do. I want…I want to move here,” Justin rubbed his face. “I don’t know if he is going to want to come. He is so fucking pissed because I didn’t say anything before. This is what the whole silent treatment is about.”

Daphne laughed. “You are crazy. Of course he will come with you no matter how mad he is now.”

Justin shrugged and touched his ring. He wanted Brian to be here with him.

“Nice,” Daphne said grabbing his hand.

Justin just smiled.

“I'm going to make dinner. Want to help me?” Daphne asked.

“I should go,” Justin said getting up. “I can’t.”

Daphne got up too and hugged him. “You'll be okay.”

“Give a kiss to Melissa and say goodbye to Brandon,” Justin told her.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay and eat?” Daphne asked.

Justin nodded. “I have a lot of work to do.”

Daphne nodded and didn’t insist anymore. Justin walked to the door and got out. He went down the stairs and exited the building.

“Justin,” Brandon said as Justin stepped outside.

Justin turned around and looked at Brandon. “Is this where you kick the shit out of me?”

Brandon smirked and leaned against the doorway. “I just want to say that…that I know that you guys are going to be okay. I might not be okay with you leaving him alone but he is an adult. He's not going to die just because he isn’t next to you for a few months.”

Justin thought that he was already dying not having the brunet next to him, but he didn’t say anything.

“My brother loves you,” Brandon said. “And you guys have gone through a lot of things to be together. This is nothing. Not a thing in the many obstacles that you have had.”

Justin let out a laugh. “You got that fucking right.”

Brandon heard Daphne calling him from upstairs.

“I’m okay, Daphne!” Justin yelled as he looked at a window. “He’s not killing me.”

Brandon laughed and shook his head. “I’ll see you.”

Justin watched him go inside before he turned to walk away. He shoved his hands into his pocket and decided to walk awhile before he took a taxi back to his apartment; back to his empty apartment.

***

Val grimaced as Brian got up and went to the bathroom. “He doesn’t look too good.”

“How would you feel if your lover left you?” Matthew asked.

“Justin didn’t leave him,” Val pointed out.

Matthew rolled his eyes. “You're his cousin. You would say that.”

“And you are Brian’s friend and are seeing his point of view only,” Val smirked and crossed his arms.

“Whatever,” Matthew told him.

Val smirked and got up. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. “You need to go buy food.”

Matthew rolled his eyes and he looked at the project in front of him. He was almost certain that he didn’t have to do anything else to it, but he was reading it to make sure.

“Did you hear me?” Val asked opening his beer.

“Yes,” Matthew told him.

“You know,” Val said. “I was thinking.”

“Uh, oh,” Matthew mocked.

Val sat next to his man. “Do you want to move in with me?”

Matthew frowned and looked at Val. “What?”

“You heard me,” Val told him taking a sip and leaning closer to Matthew.

“Have you lost your fucking mind?” Matthew asked. “Move in with you? Ah…you…ugh…you’re nuts!”

Val smiled and shrugged. “Is that a no?”

“No,” Matthew told him. “It’s…it’s…ugh.”

Val laughed.

“I don’t think it's a good idea, Val.” Matthew told him.

“Why not?” Val asked frowning.

“It's just not a good idea,” Matthew sighed and put his papers down.

“Don’t do this,” Val told him. “I never ask much from our relationship.”

Matthew sighed and looked at Val. “And I do?”

“Yes,” Val told him. “We always do whatever you want. If you decide you want to do something with your friends I have to cancel our plans no matter what. I want to be with you and you…you are just playing around.”

“I never asked for this,” Matthew got up, moving away from Val. “You are the one that kept coming after me.”

“And you liked it. And you know you love me. But I am tired, Matthew. I keep giving you so much and yet,” Val sighed. “You keep turning me down and you might lose me.”

“Is that supposed to be a fucking threat?” Matthew asked angrily.

“No, it's just the truth!” Val yelled as he got up too.

“Fuck you,” Matthew hissed.

Val stared at him. “So that’s your final answer.”

“Get out,” Matthew told him dead serious.

“Matthew,” Val muttered.

“Get the fuck out,” Matthew shouted.

“No!” Val yelled back. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Brian yelled at them.

Matthew and Val looked at an angry Brian.

“At least you have each other,” Brian spat out as he shook his head. He walked past them and to the door. “Matt…just give him a chance,” he told his friend and then he was gone.

Matthew looked at Val and then away. Val walked slowly to him and then wrapped his arms around the blond. He gave him a kiss and then pulled away.

“I'm going to go home,” Val whispered. “I’ll call you.”

Matthew stayed in his apartment feeling very alone. He knew that Val was right. He had never really opened up completely and was always looking for a pretext for them not to do things together because deep down he was scared of getting hurt. He looked around and had a slight idea of how lonely Brian felt and his lover was still in the same city.

***

“I’ve been trying to call him like crazy and no one has seen him,” Justin said to Ben. “I am going to call Michael to see if he has had any luck.”

Ben was inside Woodies. “Hold on a minute,” he said as he looked around. “I found him. Let me talk to him. If it doesn’t work, I’ll call you,” Ben hung up on Justin and looked at Brian who was at the bar. He walked up to him and smiled at the brunet.

“What do you want?” Brian asked.

“A beer would be fine, thank you,” Ben sat down on the stool and waited.

Brian nodded and signaled for the bartender to get another beer for Ben. He stared at the man and waited for what Ben was going to say to him.

“Slow night,” Ben said looking around.

Brian sighed. “Just say it.”

“Say what?” Ben asked.

“You always have something deep to say. You always have the perfect thing to say, don’t you?” Brian asked. “Go ahead then.”

Ben grabbed his beer and took a sip. “I was without Michael for a whole year and we survived.”

Brian waited for more but nothing else came. “That’s all you're going to say?”

Ben nodded.

Brian groaned in frustration. “That doesn’t help me. I miss him like crazy.”

“Let’s talk about it,” Ben told him.

Brian frowned and stared at his beer. “I…I gave up going to college in California with a full scholarship for him,” Brian told him.

Ben nodded and then looked at Brian. “And?” Ben asked.

“I thought he would do the same for me. I mean, turn down the offer to stay here with me,” Brian said.

“It’s what he always wanted, Brian,” Ben told him. “Don’t you want him to be recognized as an artist?”

“I do,” Brian told him. “Can’t he do it here?”

Ben shrugged. “Can you love him from anywhere?”

Brian shut his eyes and felt like crying. He opened them and looked at Ben. “Yeah, I can.”

“He is not letting go of you,” Ben assured him. “He was frantic just now, not knowing where you were.”

Brian frowned. “I told him to fuck off. Jeez, I’m such a fucking brat.”

“I know,” Ben got up and put his arm around Brian. “Talk to him,” he smiled and then left Brian alone. “Stop being mad at him.”

Brian sighed as he stayed there. It was true, he was mad at Justin. Ben said goodbye and left him alone.

“Fuck,” Brian said as he pushed his beer away and reached for his cell phone. He turned it on and checked all the messages he had. Most of them were from Justin, going from relaxed to frantic just looking for him. Others were from the rest of the family trying to reach him as well. He dialed the familiar number and waited.

“Brian?” Justin asked worried.

“It’s me,” Brian whispered.

“You asshole!” Justin hissed. “Are you okay?”

Brian smiled a little bit. “I’m okay.”

“Good,” Justin sighed and stayed quiet.

“I miss you,” Brian told him. “I’m sorry. I’ve been an idiot.”

Justin closed his eyes and hoped that things would get better now. Brian got up, putting some money at the bar. Then he just went home while he talked with the blond he had been missing like hell.

***

“My mom is so going to freak!” Molly yelled. She couldn’t believe that Harry wanted to marry her.

“More than you are right now?” Harry asked.

Molly stopped pacing to look at him for a second. “I can’t believe you still want to be with me,” Molly told him.

Harry put his hand on Molly’s still flat stomach. “I want to be his father.”

Molly smiled widely.

“Maybe we shouldn’t tell Matthew anything,” Harry suggested. “Then there would be fewer problems.”

Molly swallowed and thought about it. Matthew had a right to know but she wanted the baby to be okay. Not to have two parents living in different places. It’s not how he had pictured herself having a family.

“Molly!” Jennifer called when she arrived. “We are here.”

Molly frowned. “Stay here while I go talk to her.”

Harry nodded and sat on Molly’s bed. Molly quickly went down the steps. She was about to tell the good new to her mother when she saw Matthew with her.

“Hey,” Matthew told her not knowing what else to say.

“Hi,” Molly frowned and looked at the floor.

“Don’t worry, honey,” Jennifer said walking over to her daughter. “I already told Matthew and he has agreed to help and be there for his son or daughter.”

Molly opened her eyes big. “What?”

“It’s okay,” Matthew said.

“I’ll leave you guys to talk,” Jennifer told them. She smiled at Molly and then walked away.

Matthew and Molly looked at each not knowing what to say.

“When did you found out?” Matthew asked.

“Just a few days ago,” Molly told him.

“Why didn’t you call me right away?” Matthew asked her as he walked closer.

Molly shrugged and looked at the floor. “Uh, what are you doing here?” Molly asked Matthew.

“Your mom just told me and I had to see you,” Matthew told her.

Molly swallowed.

“Does Harry know?” Matthew asked.

Molly nodded. “He says he wants to be here for me and the baby.”

Matthew smiled. “He’s a good guy.”

Molly frowned and turned her back on him.

“Molly,” Matthew whispered and walked over to her. “What’s wrong?” he put his hands on her shoulders.

“I think is best if…if I have the kid with Harry,” Molly stuttered.

Matthew frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I want to raise this baby with Harry. Is what he wants too,” Molly told him.

Matthew frowned and pulled away from her. “You don’t want me to be the father? But I am the father.”

“Yeah,” Molly said. “I know that,” she turned around to look at him. “But it’s best for the baby.”

Matthew walked away from her and grabbed his coat that he had put on the stool. He walked back to her and shook his head. “Just so you know. You are going to have to kill me, Molly, because only over my dead body am I going to abandon my child. That child is mine and I am going to be part of his life whether you like it or not.”

Molly closed her eyes as she watched him go. Minutes later Jennifer came back into in the kitchen.

“What happen?” Jennifer asked.

“I am going to get married to Harry,” Molly whispered. “I just want to make him happy and he wants to be the father of the baby.”

Jennifer sighed and brought her hands to her head. “Molly, don’t start this nonsense.”

“What?” Molly asked. “I want to marry him!”

“Fine!” Jennifer yelled back. “But don’t try to take that baby away from Matthew. It’s not fair to him.”

Molly turned around and went to her room. She and Harry needed to talk about what they were going to do.

***

“You are such a pig!” Joy yelled.

“Me?!” Brian asked indignantly. “What about you?”

Joy looked at him and smiled widely. “Fuck you, Brian,” Joy said shaking her head as she gave the movie all of her attention.

Brian pushed her back. “Admit it!”

Joy laughed and shook her head. “I’m a lady.”

“I think you burped longer than me,” Brian laughed and sat in his place, leaving her alone.

“So I win!” Joy yelled sending her arms into the air. “Whoo hoo!”

“Pig!” Brian told her.

“Loser,” Joy laughed and got up to get something to eat.

Brian smiled and shrugged. “Whatever.”

Joy laughed and put her head on Brian’s shoulder. “I like hanging with you, Kinney.”

Brian smiled and looked at her. “You are just saying that because you get free food and movies.”

“That too,” Joy laughed as she grabbed a bag of potato chips. “No, really. You are fun.”

Brian shrugged. “I'm not feeling too fun right now.”

Joy walked back and sat down. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. “Stop the fucking drama. You are going to get married soon. Jeez, Brian. I would be so happy. I wouldn't care if I had to move to a rock to marry Justin.”

Brian arched a brow. “Do you have a crush on him?”

Joy laughed and shook her head. “You got to admit that the man is hot. He is smart and he loves you so much,” she grabbed her beer and drank the last of it.

Brian smiled widely and stared at his ring. “Thank for staying with me,” he told her.

Joy nodded and put the empty bottle in the floor. “It’s my pleasure.”

“Want a beer?” Brian asked.

Joy nodded and Brian got up and went to get a beer for her and one for him. They kept watching movies and drinking until Brian couldn’t see straight.

“I think…” Brian said but never finished the thought.

“What?” Joy asked him, rubbing her left eye.

“What?” Brian asked.

Joy laughed and shook her head. “You are drunk,” Joy pointed out.

“I think so,” Brian told her.

“Come on. I’ll help you to bed,” Joy got up and started walking ahead.

Brian followed her. “I think you are drunk too. Would you sleep with me? The bed feels so big.”

“Sure,” Joy opened the door to the bedroom and they went inside.

Brian didn’t even bother to take off his clothes. He just got in the bed face down. Joy got in the bed and curled into a ball next to him.

“My head hurts,” Joy muttered.

Brian said something but it came out like a groan to her. Joy looked at him and shrugged.

“I miss Justin,” Brian said as he moved his head to the side to look at the red head.

Joy opened her eyes and looked at him. She moved closer and threw her arm around him. “It’s going to be okay. Six months are going to go by in a flash and then you can go and join him.”

Brian nodded. “Thank you. But I miss him now.”

Joy kissed him on the lips and then closed her eyes ready to go to sleep. “Call him,” she said hoping Brian did. She pretended like she was sleeping to see if Brian would call Justin. She wanted to make sure that the call would cheer Brian up.

Brian turned to his side and fought with his pocket until he managed to get his cell phone out. Then he looked at it and dropped it on the bed. He half crawled and half drag himself to the night stand to reach for the house phone.

Joy had been watching him and just giggled. “Jesus, you are drunk. Why don’t you use your cell phone?”

“What?” Brian asked very slowly.

“Nothing,” Joy said in the same slow voice. Then she closed her eyes once again.

Brian ignored her and dialed Justin’s number. He waited for the blond to pick it up.

“Hello,” A voice that wasn’t Justin's answered.

“Who is this?” Brian asked.

“Who is this?” The man asked.

“Where is Justin?” Brian asked annoyed.

“We are busy right now,” the guy said. “Who are you?”

Brian frowned and hung up the phone. He looked at Joy and nudged her with his foot. “I know you're not asleep.”

Joy sighed and turned onto her back. She opened her eyes and looked at the brunet. “What?”

“He’s with someone else,” Brian’s voice sounded broken.

Joy sighed and crawled over to Brian.

“It’s not like he promised he would be monogamous,” Brian sighed.

“I’m so sorry,” Joy whispered.

Brian shook his head and stared at her. He was okay or so he wanted to believe. Joy straddled him and hugged him. Brian pushed her on her back and a tear ran down. Joy kissed him on the mouth again only this time she didn’t pull away. Brian closed his eyes and kept on kissing her. He wanted to feel something other than broken.


	16. Good Friends All Around

This is for you Aida, enjoy baby. Thanks to the beta CuJo. I added a few things last minute so there might be a few mistakes. I will fix them later.

* * *

Matthew rushed through the hospital doors with Val in tow. He had been at Val’s apartment talking about Molly and Harry when Jennifer called him. She had let him know that Molly had an accident the night before. They walked to the third floor and looked for room 325.

“Hey,” Jennifer said when she saw Matthew and Val walking inside.

“Hi,” Matthew walked over to Molly. “Are you okay?”

Molly nodded but didn’t say a word. She just kept staring at her hands. She didn’t want Matthew to be there. She knew they had problems because they couldn’t see eye to eye.

“What happened?” Val asked.

“She fell down the stairs,” Harry told them. “But thank god she is okay.”

Jennifer nodded and smiled briefly at Harry.

“Jesus,” Matthew muttered. “I’m glad you are okay.”

“And is the baby okay too?” Val asked.

“It’s okay,” Jennifer told them as she got up. “Harry, want to go with me to get a cup of coffee?”

Harry looked at Matthew before he nodded and left with Jennifer.

Val walked closer to Molly. “Are you okay?”

“How does he know about the baby?” Molly asked angrily as she stared at Matthew.

“I told him,” Matthew said.

“You had no right,” Molly hissed.

“First of all, I can tell whoever I want. Second, he is your cousin and your family. He can know. And third of all…Harry knows,” Matthew said getting mad.

Val put a hand on the blond’s shoulders.

“Harry is going to be the father,” Molly told him.

“Stepfather,” Matthew hissed.

Molly looked away and started crying. Matthew sighed and turned around and left the room.

“Why are you doing this to him?” Val asked. “He has a right to be the father, Molly.”

“You don’t know anything,” Molly told him. “What about what I want?”

“Last time I checked, you were a person just like anybody else,” Val told her. “Not Queen Molly.”

“You are my cousin and you are defending him?” Molly asked.

“Yeah,” Val said. “Just like you are defending your man.”

Molly frowned and looked away.

“Hello,” Justin said coming in through the doors.

“What are you doing here?” Molly asked with a big smile.

“Mom called me and told me you were in a accident,” Justin said as he went to kiss his sister. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Molly told him. “And so is the baby.”

“The baby,” Justin muttered. “What baby?”

“She’s pregnant,” Val said as he moved back to the wall to sit down in one of the chairs.

Justin looked from Val to Molly. “I am going to kill that bastard. You are just a kid.”

“It wasn’t Harry,” Molly said. “It’s Matthew.”

“Oh, now it's Matthew’s baby,” Val snorted and shook his head.

“What’s going on?” Justin asked.

“Ask her,” Val crossed his arms.

Justin arched a brow at her sister.

“I just…never mind,” Molly said. “I just want what is best for the baby.”

“And what is that?” Justin asked.

“To keep Matthew out,” Val said pissed.

Justin frowned. He sighed and looked at the floor. He thought it was wrong but it wasn’t his business. He just couldn’t get in the middle of things.

“It’s Harry’s baby,” Molly said looking at Val. “And there is nothing you can do about it.”

Val got up angrily and walked over to the bed. “You do that and we will take you to court!”

“What the hell is going on here?” Jennifer asked coming into the room with Harry and Matthew.

“You are such a bitch!” Val hissed as he left the room.

Matthew looked at everyone not sure what had happened and followed Val.

“Okay then,” Justin said. “I am going to go so you guys can talk about this. Hey, Mom,” he went over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

Jennifer smiled and watched him go. Then she turned to her daughter and arched a brow. “What’s going on?”

Molly sighed and stayed quiet. She wished she had never opened her mouth and let them know she was pregnant.

***

Brian felt someone kissing his neck and he opened his eyes. He pushed said person away and his eyes widened. “Justin.”

“Hey, baby,” Justin told him and kissed him hard.

Brian pushed Justin away hard and got away from him.

“What’s with you?” Justin asked.

“Fuck you!” Brian told him.

Justin frowned and got off the bed as well. “Brian.”

Brian rubbed his temples. He looked at the bed and wondered where Joy was. He couldn’t remember a thing.

“Where you drinking last night?” Justin asked.

Brian glared at him. “What if I was?” He moved to the bathroom. “At least it was with my friends and not with some trick.”

Justin laughed. “That was just Steven.”

Brian turned around and his glare intensified. “You know his name?”

“He's my boss,” Justin told him as he walked over to Brian. “And straight too.”

Brian pouted.

“He grabbed my phone because my hands were covered in paint,” Justin told him. “I stayed until later painting.”

Brian licked his lips and knew he had acted a little rash. Justin smiled and sat on the counter.

“Did my baby get jealous?” Justin asked him. “By the way, you reek.”

Brian sighed and grabbed his toothbrush. He washed his mouth and tried not to look at Justin who was staring at him. Then he got in the shower, not remembering when he had taken off his clothes, but he really didn’t care. He washed himself as he pretended like he wasn’t looking at Justin. Justin watched him for a while before he decided to join the brunet.

“I have to go in a couple of hours,” Justin told him.

“What are you doing here?” Brian asked as he ran his fingers through Justin’s wet hair.

Justin smiled and started to lick Brian’s chest. “I came to see Molly. She’s in the hospital.”

“Is she okay?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded. “Nothing major.”

“What happened?” Brian asked and gasped when Justin bit his nipple. “Fuck.”

“She fell down the stairs. Matthew went to see her,” Justin pushed Brian into the wall.

“He didn’t tell me anything,” Brian told him.

“He was with Val,” Justin said as he got on his knees.

“Figures,” Brian moaned when Justin kissed his hipbone.

“Did you know that my sister is pregnant,” Justin pulled back to look at Brian.

“What?” Brian asked frowning. “No shit.”

Justin nodded. “It’s Matthew’s.”

Brian was about to answer but he couldn’t as Justin took his cock into his mouth. He threw his head back and moaned. His hips tried to move but Justin had a good hold on them.

“Jus!” Brian moaned as Justin’s tongue moved to his balls. He opened his eyes briefly and saw Justin’s head moving slowly. He knew he had to be dreaming. It was so good. Having Justin there was the most amazing thing he could have wished for. Justin sucked him for a while until he felt Brian too close to the edge.

Justin pulled back and looked up at Brian. “Turn around, baby,” he didn’t want to let Brian come yet.

Brian turned around. His chest hit the cold tiles. “Oh,” his nipples contracted against the cold.

Justin kissed Brian’s ass cheek and then bit him. Brian gasp and his hands came to rest on top of the tiles. Justin’s tongue licked Brian’s crack a few times before he parted his cheeks. He let his hot breath hit Brian’s hole.

“Justin, fuck…goddamn…” Brian was taking deep breaths as he tried to control himself. His hand reached for his cock and he started to jerk off.

Justin knew what Brian was doing but he let him. He licked around Brian’s hole and the brunet grunted while he tried to push back. He couldn’t wait anymore. He pushed his tongue inside the quivering hole as his hand reached for Brian’s balls. When he hit his goal, he started to massage them.

Brian bit his lower lip as he felt himself about to fall off the edge. Justin knew Brian was close so he pulled his tongue out and stuck two fingers inside. He made sure to rub them over Brian’s prostate.

“Justin!” Brian moaned as his cum hit the wall. His body shook as the pleasure rippled through him.

Justin got up and held Brian by the waist. He just caressed Brian’s chest until the brunet opened his eyes again.

“I’m going to fuck you hard, baby,” Justin muttered close to Brian’s ear.

Brian couldn’t wait to have the blond inside of him. He moved in auto pilot and reached for a condom. They kept a few on them handy inside of the shower. Justin busied himself with kissing Brian’s shoulder while the brunet ripped the condom and then put it on him. Brian smiled and kissed Justin. His tongue rubbed against Justin’s, making him hot and tingling all over. Then he turned around once again and waited.

Justin sucked on his fingers before they reached to push inside Brian’s hole. He worked the brunet quickly. He was so hard and just wanted to bury himself deep inside his baby.

“God,” Brian closed his eyes and opened his legs more. His forehead touched the cold tiles as Justin filled him.

Justin had his eyes open as he moved inside the brunet. The cold water was hitting his back, but he didn’t want to move. He just wanted to be with Brian at that moment.

“Justin…just…harder…” Brian moved his hips, trying to bury the blond deeper inside him.

Justin’s hips moved faster and harder against Brian. His fingers griped Brian’s hips and guided him back and forth. One of his hands reached up to Brian’s neck and he leaned forward. He started to lick Brian’s back. He bit it hard and then sucked on the spot. He wanted to mark Brian all over. “Work me, baby.”

Brian moaned and started to squeeze his walls around Justin’s cock. His hips rolled around and pushing back as hard as he could against the blond. His cock was hard again and he wanted to cum so badly already. Justin could make him hard at any time, over and over again.

“So good,” Justin whispered as his hips started to make shorter jabs. “Touch yourself.”

Brian’s hand went to his cock but stopped. He was so fucking sensitive. Justin hand went from Brian’s neck to his boy’s cock.

“Justin!” Brian hissed. “Fuck!”

Justin’s thrust hard against Brian. He made sure to hit Brian’s prostate. He was so fucking close. His movement on Brian’s cock accelerated as well. “Come with me, baby.”

Brian threw his head back and splashed his cum over the wall. His ass clamped on Justin’s dick.

“Brian,” Justin gasped out and his eyes closed. His body stopped moving and he pulled Brian’s hips hard back against him. His body shook as he climaxed.

“Justin,” Brian whispered after they stayed like that for a long time.

“I just…” Justin sighed and pulled out of the brunet.

Brian turned around and looked at the blond. “I miss you too.”

Justin smiled and moved forward. He wrapped his arms around the brunet and rested his head on Brian’s chest. “I love being inside of you.”

Brian smiled and his ass twitched at the thought. The sweet pain coursed through him.

“Come on,” Justin said. “Let’s get out of here,” he got rid of the condom and turned the shower off.

“Let’s just stay in,” Brian told him. “I don’t want to share you with anyone.”

Justin nodded and they walked to the room together, trying to enjoy the little time they had.

***

Matthew sat next to Val not sure what to say. Val had told him everything that had happened with Molly while he wasn’t there. He didn’t want to fight Molly. They were friends or at least, he had thought so.

“Do you want anything?” Val asked.

Matthew shook his head. Val sighed and wished he hadn’t told Matthew but the blond had to know. He got up and served himself a drink and another for Matthew. He went back to where they were sitting and gave Matthew his drink.

“Thanks,” Matthew said taking the shot of whisky.

“What do you want?” Val looked at him sadly, feeling bad for his baby.

“What?” Matthew asked looking up.

“What do want to do? Do you want to go home or stay here? Tell me. Let me help you,” Val rubbed circles on Matthew’s back.

“I feel so useless,” Matthew muttered. “I don’t want to be mean with her. I don’t want to fight with her.”

“I know you don’t,” Val whispered.

Matthew stayed silent as he drank the liquid. When he was done, he put the glass away and just stayed sitting on the sofa. Val smiled and moved closer to the blond. He put his glass down as well and caressed Matthew’s face. Matthew looked at him and smiled. They moved closer and kissed slowly. Val’s hands rested at the end of Matthew’s back. He pulled him closer as his tongue tried to go deeper.

“Val,” Matthew whispered once he had pulled away. “Make love to me.”

Val smiled and got up. He extended his hand to the blond and then they walked to the bedroom. Matthew took off his own clothes as Val watched him from the bed. When Matthew was naked, he walked over to Val.

“You are a beautiful creature,” Val told him and then kissed Matthew’s belly button.

Matthew looked down and smiled from ear to ear. He straddled the older man and pushed him back. He kissed Val’s neck and then started to unbutton the man’s shirt. He planted a kiss for every button that he opened. Then he threw his shirt off the bed and moved to Val’s pants. He undid the button and pushed the zipper down. He got Val’s cock out and started to suck the man until Val stopped him.

“What’s wrong?” Matthew asked as Val pushed him on his back.

“I am supposed to make love to you,” Val whispered as he got rid of his pants and shoes. He got on top of the blond and kissed him. “So just let me.”

Matthew smiled as Val started kissing him everywhere. He had teary eyes but not sure why, except that he had never felt like he did in that instant. He was so lost, not knowing what was going to happen with his problems, yet Val was there to hold him afloat.

Val licked from Matthew’s hip bone up to his neck, leaving a wet trail. His hand’s caressing the body underneath him. He just wanted to love Matthew and he knew that Matthew was opening up to him. So he took everything that the blond was offering him.

“I just want you to know,” Val said as he pulled away from the young man’s left thigh. “That I am here for you.”

Matthew threw his arms around Val’s neck. “I want you inside of me now.

Val kissed him on the lips. He let his tongue trail around the edges of Matthew’s mouth. Then he pushed his tongue inside the hot mouth and ravished it. His fingers ran through the blond locks.

Matthew pulled back and his heart exploded as he looked inside the man’s eyes. He had never felt so loved in his life or seen it. “Val,” Matthew whispered. “I need you.”

Val stopped all his movements and grabbed a condom. He ripped it open and put it on. He caressed Matthew’s arms and then his hands ran down until he reached the blond’s hips. He squeezed them slightly and then kept going until he was holding the smaller man’s thighs and pushing them up.

Matthew watched Val’s movement and his body shook. It always did just before Val was about to take him. They had never been so slow before. Val was being so gentle and he loved it. He liked how great it felt. Val grabbed the lube next and opened his boy. He aligned his cock with Matthew’s hole and pushed in slowly but never stopping.

“Val,” Matthew gasped out as he arched against his man. His hands held onto Val’s arms.

Val nuzzled Matthew’s neck as his hands held Matthew’s head in place. He moved slowly in and out of the smaller body. He was in heaven every time they were together. Their movements where slow until they reached the end. Matthew splashed his cum in between them while Val came hard deep inside the body underneath him.

“God, Matthew,” Val said and kissed him. “I love you.”

Matthew smiled and buried his head on Val’s neck. “Stay a while longer, please.”

Val just nodded and held Matthew.

“Val,” Matthew whispered.

“What is it?” Val asked as he ran his hands over Matthew’s forehead to push his hair back, over and over again.

“I want to stay with you here,” Matthew said smiling.

“You can stay,” Val told him.

“And tomorrow too and the day after that and the next day and the next…” Matthew laughed.

Val stared at Matthew and slowly a smiled formed on his face. He kissed Matthew hard and they started to roll on the bed. They laughed even when they fell off from it.

***

Brian came into the diner and sat down with the guys. Ben, Michael, Matthew and Val were there. He smiled at them and waited for someone to take his order.

“How are things?” Ben asked.

“Okay,” Brian told them.

“I heard about a visit that Justin made,” Matthew smirked. “How did that go?”

Brian laughed. “It was fantastic.”

“I bet,” Michael said smirking.

A waiter came over to them and asked for Brian’s order and left quickly. Everyone else was almost done.

“So what are you going to do once you finish this semester?” Ben asked.

Everyone seemed to be paralyzed by that question. Brian stayed silent and then just shrugged.

“We haven’t talked about it,” Brian said.

The waiter came back with Brian’s order after a while of absolute silence. They all ate quietly, not knowing what else to say.

“We are going out,” Matthew said suddenly.

“Good for you,” Brian told them cleaning his mouth.

“No. I meant…do you want to come with us?” Matthew asked.

Brian looked at them and frowned. He shook his head and grabbed his soda. He wasn’t going to be hanging around couples when he was all alone.

“Are you sure?” Val asked. “It’s going to be fun.”

“Yeah,” Brian said.

“Come on,” Michael told him.

“I said no,” Brian told them. “I am not going to be hanging around with you guys.”

“Why not?” Ben asked.

Brian frowned and stayed quiet. Matthew rolled his eyes.

“I’m just going to go,” Brian said, getting up and reaching for his wallet.

“It's on me,” Val told him.

Brian nodded and looked at them. “Bye.”

The guys looked at each other.

“He’s lonely,” Michael whispered.

“Well, duh!” Matthew rolled his eyes. “Did you figure that all on your own?”

“Easy,” Ben told him.

“I have an idea,” Val told them. “Come one.”

“Where are we going?” Matthew asked as he got up.

Ben and Michael shrugged and followed Val and Matthew. They ended up going into a video rental store. Matthew busied himself by buying as much candy as he could. Val was watching him from afar and shaking his head at him. Ben, Michael and Val looked around picking movies out.

“Now we go visit that lonely brunet,” Val told them as he put an arm around Matthew.

“Oh, man,” Matthew said. “We forgot the porn.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Michael told him. “You remind me of Ted, sometimes.”

“Oh, please,” Matthew cringed. “Don’t ever say shit like that to me. My boyfriend will kick your ass.”

“I have Ben to defend me,” Michael stuck his tongue out.

Ben shook his head as Val just laughed at Matthew and Michael. They all went to find Brian.

“I’m coming!” Brian shouted as someone knocked on the door as if they wanted to tear it down.

“Where you jacking off?” Matthew asked when Brian opened the door.

“What are you guys doing here?” Brian asked.

“We brought candy and movies,” Matthew told him. “Oh my god. We stood in the line like half an hour arguing with Michael because he wanted to rent Spiderman.”

Brian smirked and looked at Michael who was moving his lips behind Matthew as if saying things and making funny faces. Matthew looked back with an arched brow. Michael just looked at him with a serious face.

“Anyway,” Matthew said as he moved to the kitchen. “You have booze right.”

Brian nodded and closed the door once everyone was inside. He looked at his friends and couldn’t help but smile. With them it was easier to bear Justin’s absence.


	17. No More Moping Around

Melanie opened the door and came face to face with Joy. “Oh my god,” she hugged Joy to her. “I can’t believe you are here.”

Joy smiled. “I said I was going to visit.”

“Joy!!!” Lindsay said as she pulled the girl into her arms. “Oh my god. I’m so happy to see you.”

Joy smiled, happy to be there. Melanie grabbed Joy’s carry on.

“Come on inside,” Lindsay told her.

“So, this is your apartment, guys,” Joy looked around and liked it. It was modern yet it felt cozy.

“This is so great,” Melanie told her. “We were just going out to grab something to eat.”

Joy turned around and frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, nonsense,” Lindsay told her. “You are coming with us.”

“Let me show you the guest room,” Melanie told her.

The three of them walked to the bedroom. Joy smiled as she looked at the bed. It had light colors all around. She liked how warm the place felt.

“How long are you going to be staying?” Melanie asked.

“Two weeks at the most or whenever you guys get tired of me and kick me out,” Joy joked as she sat down in the bed.

“Yeah, right,” Lindsay threw her arm around Joy as they sat side by side. “We love having you here.”

Joy smiled and nodded.

“You look tired,” Lindsay said.

“I am,” Joy told them. “I took the bus.”

“Oh sweetie,” Melanie sat next to Joy in the bed and rubbed her arm. “You stay here and rest and we will go and get the food.”

“Are you guys sure?” Joy asked. “You are going to leave me here alone?”

“Are you scared?” Lindsay asked.

“No,” Joy told them.

“We trust you,” Melanie told her.

Joy smiled widely. “Thanks.”

“We will be back really quick,” Melanie said getting up. “The fast food is just around the corner.”

“Ah,” Lindsay screamed. “I am so happy you are here.

Joy and Lindsay hugged again. Then Lindsay got up and she and Melanie left Joy in the bed to rest for a few hours. Joy heard the door close and sighed. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Her body shook and she moved into a fetal position on her side. Tears were running down her face. She didn’t know what was going to happen with her. She was so alone. Now she was hiding a secret from all of her friends not knowing what would happen if they knew. She didn’t know what she was going to say to them but maybe Lindsay and Melanie would help her.

***

“This is hard work,” Emmett said as he sat down and fanned himself.

Ted shook his head. “What are you talking about?” Ted asked. “You haven’t lifted a thing.”

“Coordinating,” Emmett told him. “You guys are so horrible at following directions.”

Debbie laughed as she walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and then searched for Val. “Hey, you better buy more food. You have to feed my boy.”

Val looked at Matthew who was smiling.

“Oh yeah,” Ben said. “He eats a lot.”

“I know,” Val told them. “We went to the supermarket just two days ago and look at that fridge.”

“Just for that, you are not getting any tonight,” Matthew said as he left the apartment to get another box from the U-haul.

“Uh, you better take that back,” Emmett said laughing.

Ben and Michael laughed as they followed the blond. They each came back with a box. Brian followed, looking a little bit down.

“Hey! Put that box down!” Matthew yelled at Brian when he let go of his box. “Not funny, buddy!”

“What’s with you?” Ted asked looking at Matthew.

Brian arched a brow and put the box down.

Matthew walked over to him and turned the box around. “Pillows! You are carrying pillows?”

Brian laughed and pushed Matthew away. Then he turned around and went to get another box.

“Jeez,” Michael said as he looked at Matthew. “You could give a heart attack to anyone.”

Matthew smiled and then followed Brian out of the apartment.

“Wow,” Debbie said as she walked around the place. “I can’t believe how much time has passed. My boys are growing up.”

Ted looked at Michael who only shrugged.

“Ma, I'm your kid, me,” Michael told her.

“Oh, stop it,” Debbie told him. “It's as if he was my baby too. Him, Teddy, Emmett, Ben, Brian, Justin and now Val. They are all my boys.”

“She ain’t kidding,” Ben whispered to Val as he went by.

Val went to get more of Matthew’s stuff with Ted. When they got down, Brian and Matthew where sitting on the hood of the car smoking a cigarette. Matthew was quiet while Brian talked on the phone.

“They are moving in together,” Brian told Justin.

“Really,” Justin sat down and sighed. “Maybe you should do the same.”

Brian stopped walking and stayed silent. “You mean go there with you.”

“Yeah,” Justin told him. “You know I want you with me. And you could study from anywhere.”

“I thought you said you were coming back,” Brian sighed.

Matthew looked at Brian and stayed quiet. He looked at Val and smiled at his boyfriend. Val and Ted picked up a box and then they left.

“I have to go,” Brian told him. “Later.”

“What did he say?” Matthew asked.

“That I should move in with him,” Brian said as he put his cell phone in his pocket. “It’s not the first time we've talked about it. I always manage to change the subject, but each time it’s getting closer to the time he’s supposed to be back and I haven’t answered him.”

“So, what’s the problem?” Matthew asked throwing his cigarette away. “He will be back.”

Brian sighed. “I think he wants to stay way longer.”

Matthew thought for a moment. “Well, I know he would come back if you decide to stay here.”

Brian nodded because he knew that too. He was the one who had to decide what would happen next.

“Hey, we are going to take a break,” Emmett told them as he came out. “Are you coming?”

“Sure,” Brian told him.

“Yeah,” Matthew said as he got up and ran up to where Val was coming out of the building with his arm around Debbie’s shoulder.

Emmett frowned when he looked at Brian. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

“Yeah,” Brian told him, smiling as he crushed the cigarette on the ground. He looked up when he heard Matthew laughing.

Val was carrying Matthew on his back. Everyone else was following them towards the diner.

Emmett closed the U-haul and then went towards Brian. “Come on, baby,” he put his arm around the brunet.

Brian walked with Emmett and watched Val and Matthew hugging each other, which made him think about Justin. Maybe he just should stop analyzing things so much and just go with Justin. That way he could be as happy as the couple in front of him.

***

“Hello, pretty boy,” Matthew said sitting next to Brian at the bar. “What are you doing here?”

Brian arched a brow as he looked at Matthew.

“Stupid question, drinking of course,” Matthew laughed. “But what has you coming here? What happened to you?”

Brian sighed and stayed silent. Matthew asked for a scotch on the rocks.

“Since when the fuck do you drink that?” Brian asked.

“Since Val made one for me and I liked it,” Matthew told him. “It’s Val favorite drink.”

“So, it’s now yours?” Brian asked.

“No,” Matthew said taking a sip. “But he likes to taste it in my mouth. For some reason it gets him hard.”

“Thanks for sharing your weird sex escapades,” Brian told him.

Matthew laughed and shrugged. “So what are you doing here?”

“I got a promotion,” Brian whispered.

Matthew stopped half way with his drink before he put it back at the bar. “When?”

“They told me today,” Brian laughed and shook his head. He sighed and looked at his friend. “I was just going to finish this semester and go with Justin.”

Matthew sighed. “What are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know,” Brian sighed. “I could take the job and wait until he comes back, but each day I think he's more in love with New York. Or I could decline and just go with him. But I don’t want him to give all he has just for me.”

“You would be doing the same thing,” Matthew pointed out.

“Yeah, but it’s different,” Brian said. “I can do my job from anywhere. New York is like the place to be for artist and whatnot.”

Matthew bit his lower lip. He wished he could help Brian.

“Hey,” Val said wrapping his arms around Matthew’s waist.

Matthew smiled and turned around on the stool. They kissed and Val pulled back quickly.

“Mmm, me like,” Val said squeezing Matthew’s ass.

“Jesus,” Brian said. “Don’t fuck him here.”

Val and Matthew laughed.

“Mind if I take him away for a few minutes,” Val said pulling Matthew up.

Brian grabbed the scotch and gave it to Val. “Have fun.”

Matthew laughed and kissed Brian on the cheek. “It will be okay.”

Brian nodded and stayed sitting there. When he finished his drink, he asked for another one.

“Hey, stud,” Memphis smiled at the brunet.

Brian turned around and frowned. “Memphis…what…what the fuck are you doing here?”

“In Pittsburgh? Last time I checked…I live here,” Memphis told him. “As for this place, well, it’s a bar.”

Brian went back to staring at his drink. “I haven’t seen you in a long time.”

“I’ve been busy with work and my partner,” Memphis told him.

“You have a partner?” Brian asked. “You're in a relationship?”

Memphis nodded.

“Congratulations,” Brian grabbed his glass and took a sip.

“Where is Justin?” Memphis asked.

“New York. Working,” Brian told him. “New job.”

Memphis nodded and looked at Brian’s ring. “What’s that?”

Brian looked at his ring and smiled. “I’m getting married.

Memphis nodded. “You don’t look too happy.”

Brian stared at his ring and smiled briefly. He looked back at Memphis and then at the guy that stood next to him.

“Who is this?” Stephan asked.

“Brian, this is my partner, Stephan. Babe, this is Brian,” Memphis said.

“Oh,” Stephan just nodded his head.

Brian arched a brow and smirked. “Well,” he got up and paid for his drinks. “I just realized that I have things to do.”

“Oh really,” Memphis said.

“Yeah,” Brian looked back at his ring and then at Memphis. “Thanks for reminding me.”

Memphis frowned and shrugged when he looked at Stephan. He had no idea what the hell he had reminded Brian that he had to do.

***

Lindsay was laughing as Melanie tickled her. They had decided to spend the night in. They started kissing and things had started to turn serious when Joy came out of the guest room and saw them.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Joy told them.

“Hey,” Lindsay said rolling his lips inside her mouth. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” Joy said and looked at the floor. “I have to leave.”

“Whoa,” Melanie said getting up. “What do you mean? Just because you saw us kissing.”

“I was…I was going to ask you guys to let me stay a little while longer,” Joy looked away. “But it's not going to work because I would just get in the way.”

“Wait,” Lindsay said getting up from the sofa. “What do you mean? I thought you were going back to the Pitts tomorrow? Not that I don’t want you here…it's just that I don’t know what’s going on.”

“My parents kicked me out,” Joy said. “It was all so quick, I didn’t have time to look for a place. I have money and I can get a place but I need to find it.”

“What happened?” Melanie asked.

Joy looked at the floor.

“Joyce,” Lindsay said strictly.

Joy looked at them and swallowed. “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Melanie asked. “Are you sure?”

Lindsay looked at Melanie and frowned. “Is she sure? Come on now, what kind of question is that?”

“Right,” Melanie said. “How many months are you?”

“Two and half,” Joy told them. “They wanted me to have an abortion, but I couldn’t. It’s a part of me.”

Lindsay went over to her friend and hugged her. “It’s going to be okay,” she kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

“Yes,” Melanie went to her too. “We are here for you.”

“So, what do you want?” Lindsay asked. “A boy or a girl?”

“I don’t know,” Joy told her.

“And are you okay?” Lindsay asked letting go of Joy. “Oh my god, are you?”

“Pregnant, Lindsay, not dying,” Joy told her.

Melanie laughed sure that Joy was never going to change.

“Who is the father?” Lindsay asked.

Joy’s smile left her. She wasn’t sure if they were going to believe her. She sometimes didn’t believe it either. It was her luck that the first guy she slept with would get her knocked up.

“Joy,” Lindsay whispered and bit her lower lip.

“Promise you won’t tell anyone,” Joy’s eyes watered. “Not a soul.”

“We promise,” Melanie said.

Joy arched a brow, looking at Lindsay.

“I promise,” Lindsay said wanting to know what all the mystery was .

“It’s Brian,” Joy told them.

“What?” Lindsay asked shocked.

After that there was only a long period of silence. Melanie was just shaking her head slightly. Lindsay was looking at Joy and wondering if her friend had gone nuts while Joy was pretty sure that they didn’t believe her.

“How did it happen?” Lindsay asked. “I mean…I know…what I am saying is…”

“We were drunk,” Joy told them.

“Jesus!” Melanie said. “First Matthew and now Brian. They are fucking gay for crying out loud; don’t they know the difference between an asshole and a pussy?”

“Matthew is bi,” Joy pointed out.

“Oh, whatever,” Melanie said.

Joy walked over to the sofa and sat down. Melanie and Lindsay sat at each side of the red head girl.

“Brian was missing Justin like crazy. I was just…horny as hell. We started kissing and next thing we knew we were fucking. We didn’t use a condom and I didn’t think that this would happen.”

Lindsay had her mouth hanging open.

“Are you going to tell Brian?” Melanie asked.

“I can’t do that,” Joy said.

“Why not?” Melanie asked.

“Because he would love this kid so much and…he told me that Justin doesn’t want kids, at least for now. And what if they fight because of me? I couldn’t live with that,” Joy said.

“Are you sure there isn’t a gay man trapped inside you?” Melanie asked her. “You are such a drama queen.”

Lindsay rolled her eyes. Joy looked at Melanie and laughed.

“Let me just get an apartment and have the baby’s stuff ready before I tell Brian. I just hope that this doesn’t cause trouble,” Joy told them.

“Oh, it won’t,” Lindsay hugged her again. “You have us.”

Melanie smiled and nodded.

***

Val pushed Matthew on top of the bed and got on top of him. He grabbed Matthew’s crotch and rubbed it hard.

“Oh fuck,” Matthew hissed. “I want you. I want you to fuck me hard.”

Val smiled and started undoing Matthew’s pants.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Brian asked as he came out of the bathroom with Pussy rolled up in a towel. “That’s my fucking bed.”

Matthew groaned and sat up. “Fuck.”

“Jesus,” Brian said and shook his head. “Just get off my bed.”

Val got up and smirked. He walked to the bathroom and Matthew ran with him. They threw the door shut and locked it. Brian shook his head and sat on his bed. He took his time drying Pussy and smiled at her when he was done. She looked kind of down if that was possible.

“You miss him, don’t you?” Brian smiled as he patted her. “Don’t worry. We will be with him soon,” he got up with Pussy in his arms and walked down to the first floor.

“Oh yes,” Ben moaned as he grounded his hips towards Michael.

They were in the kitchen making out.

“What the fuck is going on?” Brian asked as he let go of Pussy. “Is someone giving out Viagra?”

Ben laughed and hugged Michael to him giving one last kiss while Brian stood there. The three of them looked towards the door when there was a knock.

“Jeez, control yourself people,” Brian said.

“Ha, fucking ha,” Michael said. “Looks who is fucking talking.”

Brian smirked as he walked over to open the door.

“Hey,” Kevin told him.

“What are you doing here?” Brian asked.

“Well, we have a test tomorrow and you promised that you were going to help me out. Brian, I am going out of my mind,” Kevin said as he came inside. “Hey, guys.”

Michael waved at Kevin and then went back to kissing Ben.

“I forgot,” Brian said.

“Do you have people coming over?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah, but it’s going to be real quick,” Brian said. “You can stay."

Kevin smiled and went to sit on the living room.

“When is everyone getting here?” Michael asked. “We need to go.”

Brian laughed and shook his head. “I bet you do.”

A little while later, Debbie and Vic were there. Then came Ted and by that time most of them were sitting in the living room.

“Is everyone here?” Matthew asked as he came down the steps with Val behind them.

“What were you two doing up there?” Debbie asked them.

Everyone just laughed.

“Who is missing?” Vic asked.

“Emmett,” Brian said and right then there was a knock on the door. He went to open the door and smiled at Emmett.

“What do you need me for?” Emmett asked.

Brian smiled widely. “Just take a seat.”

Emmett nodded and walked over to Ted who was grabbing some of the food that Brian had put around in the trays.

“What are we all doing here?” Matthew asked.

“We are all here now,” Michael said.

“Well,” Brian said as he stood in front them. “I have something to say.”

“Obviously,” Ted told them.

“Just let him talk,” Kevin said.

“So, okay,” Debbie said loudly. “Talk.”

Brian smiled at her. “Well, I have been slacking,” Brian told them.

“You have,” Debbie said frowning. “What do you mean?”

“What the hell is he talking about?” Val asked as he leaned close to Ben. “Wasn’t he doing great at work and school?”

Ben nodded and just listened to Brian.

“These past four months I have been moping around more or less because Justin is gone,” Brian pointed out.

“We know,” Vic told him.

Debbie swatted her brother in the arm. Vic looked at her and shrugged.

“Well, anyway, it’s four months I have wasted. Now I only have six months to do what I should have been doing.”

“And that is?” Vic asked wanting to know what the brunet was talking about.

“I…we should be planning a wedding,” Brian said smiling.

“Oh my god,” Emmett said. “Yes!”

“It’s about damn time,” Matthew told him, getting up and going to hug Brian.

Brian smiled as he hugged Matthew. He put his arm around Matthew’s back and looked as his friends…who were really his family, burst out with happiness. He knew he was doing the right thing. He would be happy anywhere as long as Justin was with him.


	18. Right Next To You

Justin looked at the painting in front of him and smiled. He couldn’t stop making paintings or drawings of Brian. He got up when the phone rang and picked it up. A smile graced his face as soon as he heard who was on the other side. “Hey, baby.”

“Hello,” Brian said smiling. “I miss you.”

Justin sighed. “I know you do. You are not the only one.”

“We have to talk,” Brian told him.

“Oh yeah,” Justin sat down and frowned. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

Brian nodded even thought Justin could not see him. “Uh, yeah.”

Justin just waited to hear what was going on.

“I…I am going ahead with the plans,” Brian said. “Of our wedding.”

Justin smiled. “Oh yeah.”

“And…also…I am moving in with you,” Brian told him. “There in New York.”

“Are you sure, Brian?” Justin asked getting up.

“Yes,” Brian told him. “I am positive. I know how important this is to you, Justin. And I can study there and be brilliant wherever you decide that you want to be.”

Justin laughed. “I love you, baby. God, you are so fucking wonderful.”

Brian smiled from ear to ear. “Emmett is going to call you soon. He is going to talk to you about the cost of the wedding. Whatever it is, I am paying for half.”

“Come on, Brian,” Justin told him.

“We are not going to argue about this,” Brian told him as he sat down on the sofa.

Justin sighed. “Okay.”

“I can’t wait to be there,” Brian told him. “I dream everyday about just being in your arms. I'm taking care of everything. I packed a few things and just need to send them over there.”

Justin was so fucking happy. He was going to have Brian back in his life soon. “So, what brought the sudden change, Brian? I thought you wanted me to come back.”

“Yeah, but…you are an artist and you have better options in New York and…I don’t know. I just want to make you happy, Justin,” Brian told him. “I want to be with you and it’s going to be fine. I know you love it there.”

“Oh yeah,” Justin said. “But I love you more.”

Brian smiled from ear to ear. “I talked to Brandon, Daphne, Mel and Linds,” he told the blond. “They told me how happy you were with everything.”

“Yeah,” Justin said. “They just don’t know how miserable I am not having you here.”

Brian’s eyes watered. “You're not the only one.”

Justin wished he had Brian there at that precise moment.

“I'm coming there now,” Brian told him.

“What?” Justin asked.

“I can only stay until Monday,” Brian told him.

“You are serious,” Justin couldn’t wait.

“The taxi is here,” Brian said excited.

Justin smiled and nodded. “Later.”

“Later,” Brian said as he hung up.

Justin stayed there for a while and then it hit him. “Fuck! I’m getting married,” he sat down and tried to breathe.

***

“We cannot keep fighting about this,” Jennifer said.

Val sighed and sat down. He ran his fingers through his hair, wishing he had something strong to drink.

“I just want to be part of the baby’s life,” Matthew said. “I think I have that right.”

“We want the baby to have a normal life,” Harry said.

“And he can’t with me?” Matthew asked.

“Like you are normal,” Harry spat out.

“I knew he was nothing but a homophobic prick,” Val hissed getting up.

“Relax,” Jennifer said looking at Val. She turned towards Harry and controlled herself. “You won’t talk like that in my house.”

Harry sighed and stayed next to Molly.

“We are going to get married,” Molly said.

“What?” Jennifer asked.

“We are going to get married,” Molly said again.

Matthew looked at Val and shrugged.

Jennifer sat down on the sofa. “Jesus.”

“We are going to have a family and there isn’t a thing you can do!” Molly yelled.

“I think you are fucking nuts!” Val yelled. “Do whatever you want, Molly. Just think about who you are hurting. Your supposed friend!”

Molly looked towards Matthew who was looking at the floor. She flinched and looked at Harry. She needed to find a way to solve everything.

“And don’t think for a moment that we are going to stay with our arms crossed!” Val hissed. “We are not going to let you take Matthew’s baby away from him.”

Matthew pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Why the fuck do you care so much about this?” Harry asked. “It’s not your fucking problem!”

“Yes, it is,” Val spat out. “Because I love Matthew and it hurts me to see how hurt he is over all this,” he shook his head and walked out.

Matthew followed Val and Jennifer went after them.

“Harry,” Molly whispered.

“I don’t want him to be near our child,” Harry said. “We can have a family. A beautiful family.”

Molly smiled sadly as a tear ran down her face. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to have a beautiful family just like Harry said.

***

Brian smiled when he reached the kitchen. They just had taken a shower to get rid of the sticky cum all over their bodies. Justin had left the shower first and was now in the kitchen. Brian watched him in his short pants and wanted to fuck again. He rubbed his cock and then let go.

“Do you want a beer?” Justin asked as he threw the popcorn in the microwave.

“Yeah,” Brian said.

Justin went to get it as Brian stayed behind the kitchen island.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked as he handed Brian a beer.

“Yeah,” Brian told him and watched as Justin turned his back on him. He licked his lips thinking about the blond’s ass and all the things he could do to it.

“What movie are we watching?” Justin asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” Brian told him. “I’ll go set it up while you finish here.”

Justin nodded and when the brunet walked away, he smirked. He had been shaking his ass around at Brian. He knew how crazy Brian went with that. Brian picked a movie and put it on. He really didn’t care what was on, all he was thinking about was fucking Justin. He thought back to the last time he had been the top and that got him even harder.

“The popcorn is done,” Justin told him.

Brian sat down on the sofa and grabbed a cushion. He grabbed the remote and hit play. “Hurry up!”

“I’m coming,” Justin said handing the popcorn to Brian. He sat down and looked from the movie to Brian. “You look tense.”

Brian shook his head and gave the popcorn back to Justin. Justin grabbed it and put it on the floor. Then he grabbed the cushion Brian had and pulled it away too.

“What are you hiding there?” Justin asked.

Brian just arched a brow and Justin laughed.

“Get comfortable,” Justin told him. “I want to be in your arms.”

Brian put his back to the armrest and opened his legs. Justin got in between Brian’s legs with his back to Brian’s chest. Brian hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

“I like when we spent time like this,” Brian whispered.

Justin nodded and then pushed his ass into Brian’s hard cock. Brian grunted and bit behind Justin’s ear.

“Fuck, Jus,” Brian moaned. “Don’t do that.”

“Why not?” Justin asked thrusting his hips back once again.

Brian sighed and his hands grabbed Justin’s hips to pull him towards him. He pushed his leaking shaft against Justin’s butt. He was so fucking hard.

“Do you want to fuck me, baby?” Justin asked.

“Oh yes,” Brian hissed as his hand reached for Justin’s cock and started to stroke him. With his other hand, he reached inside his briefs to stroke himself. “I want to fuck you so badly.”

Justin closed his eyes and stopped Brian’s hand. He took off his shorts and laughed when Brian almost rolled them into the floor trying to take off his briefs. Justin took the opportunity to grab the remote and stopped the movie.

“Come here,” Brian hissed as he pulled Justin to him once again in their previous position.

Justin threw an arm back and around Brian’s neck. One of his hands went to grab one of Brian’s bent knees so he could push back into the brunet. He closed his eyes and stopped when Brian’s cock slipped between his crack. “Get a condom.”

Brian reached for one while Justin got on his knees then straddled Brian’s body while facing away from him. Brian put on the condom and then looked around for some lube. “Where is the lube?”

“Fuck,” Justin hissed. “I think it’s upstairs.”

Brian stopped Justin from moving away. He spat on his fingers and then used his saliva to open the blond. He watched fascinated as Justin lowered himself on his cock.

“Oh fuck,” Brian hissed.

“So good,” Justin threw his head back and waited. When the pain passed he leaned forward and started moving.

Brian moaned and fought to keep his eyes open. He watched as his cock entered and left the older man’s hole. “This is so…fucking amazing.”

Justin smiled and kept pushing back. He had missed Brian’s cock inside of him. He had control of their rhythm and loved it as he heard Brian moan his name. Then things changed when he felt Brian’s strong hands on his hips, the brunet’s long fingers burying deep on his skin. “Brian!”

“Fuck,” Brian grunted as he pushed his hips up to meet with Justin’s thrust. He wanted to come so badly so he went faster. When he splashed his cum inside the blond, he stopped moving.

Justin pulled away from him and crawled towards the other end of the sofa. When he turned around, he was still hard and aching. Brian didn’t lose any time in going towards him. He started to lick Justin’s cock slowly.

“Brian!” Justin grabbed him by the hair. “I want to cum.”

Brian smirked and opened his mouth to take the head of Justin’s cock in his mouth as they stared at each other. He sucked a little bit and then pulled back.

“Fuck”! Justin was getting frustrated. He wondered when Brian had learned so fucking much.

Brian’s tongue licked down past Justin’s sac until they found the blond’s hole. He circled the blond’s entrance and Justin moaned. Brian smiled and pulled back. He stuck a finger inside and the tip brush against Justin’s prostate. He lowered his mouth on Justin’s cock once again as another finger went inside Justin.

“Yes,” Justin threw his head back and his skin once again got damp. His hips were bucking wildly and Brian was letting him fuck his mouth.

Brian pushed another finger inside and stilled Justin’s movement. Justin threw his head back, his mouth hanging open when the head of his cock brushed against Brian’s teeth. It was kind of painful but that mixed with the pleasure he received on his prostate made him explode. He shot his cum all down Brian’s throat.

“That was great,” Justin gasped out.

Brian smiled and kissed him. Their tongues danced around for control.

“I can’t keep my hands away from you,” Brian told him.

“We need another shower,” Justin said laughing.

Brian nodded and pulled back. He sat on his haunches and stared at the blond.

“What?” Justin asked as he got up.

“Do you ever think about…doing it raw?” Brian asked.

Justin reached for his shorts and then turned around to look at Brian. He didn’t say anything.

“Tell me,” Brian said getting up from the sofa as well.

“Sometimes,” Justin said.

Brian walked closer and put his arms around Justin’s shoulders. “Can we go for it? I know that there are a lot of things that have to be done like no more tricks and the time period we have to wait and tests…but can we?”

Justin looked into the brunet’s eyes and slowly nodded.

***

“What are we doing again?” Ben asked as he put the box down. He looked around Val and Matthew’s apartment with a smile. He could see both of his friends reflected on the place.

“We are throwing a surprise party for Brian and Justin,” Michael said.

“Justin is coming here?” Ben asked.

“Yeah,” Matthew said. “I called him last night. Asked him if he could get away for a day because I had something really important that concerned him and Brian.”

“If he was an old man,” Ben told them. “He could be having a heart attack as we speak.”

“It’s not like I gave him bad news,” Matthew protested.

Val laughed and shook his head as he put another box of beer down.

“God knows what he is imagining,” Michael said shaking his head.

“He trusts Brian,” Matthew said. “Now, we are losing time here.”

“We don’t have to do much,” Val said.

“Good,” Emmett said emerging from a hallway. “You are here. There is so much to do.”

Ben and Michael looked at Val who shrugged and laughed. After a while Daphne, Brandon and Melissa arrived. Debbie brought the food and some other friends that would help them. They had invited Lindsay and Melanie but they couldn’t come and Joy was nowhere to be found.

“We are ready,” Matthew said.

There was a knock on the door and everyone froze.

“Who is that?” Michael asked.

“Me!” Ted yelled. “You guys sent me for more wine, remember? Oh, and I just saw Justin getting out of a cab.”

Matthew ran to the door and opened it. He got out and Ted inside. Matthew went down the stairs where he found Brian. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Brian said. “Val called me. He said he wanted to talk to me about something.”

“Yeah, go up,” Matthew said and kept going down. He took out his cell phone and called Michael to tell him to lock the door. “Justin!”

Justin looked up and smiled. “Hey.”

Matthew smiled and hoped everything went like planned.

“Hello!” Brian called as he knocked on the door. He waited and then knocked again.

“They are here,” Michael whispered. “Everyone, just go hide,” he told them and went to hide himself.

“What is it that you want to talk to me about?” Justin asked as he went up the stairs with Matthew. “Brian, what are you doing here?”

Brian turned around and looked at Matthew and Justin with a raised brow as they walked his way. Matthew smiled at Justin and then at Brian.

“I’m waiting for someone to open the door,” Brian told him. “Val called me. What the hell are you doing here?”

Justin looked at Matthew and then at Brian. “I just came to see you.”

Brian frowned knowing that Justin just came up with that excuse. “What the hell is going on?”

“Let’s just go inside,” Matthew said as he pulled out the key. He opened the door and walked inside. Everything was completely dark so he walked to the light switch.

“Surprise!!!” Everyone screamed as they came from their hiding places.

“Holy shit!” Brian said taking a step back.

Justin laughed and shook his head. He looked at Matthew and smirked. “You.”

“I’m the best at this kind of stuff,” Matthew told him and went to hug Brian and Justin.

“I can’t believe you guys did this,” Brian said.

“Believe it,” Daphne said. “It’s been a plan in motion for a few days now.”

“Wow,” Justin said. “It looks great,” he said and moved away from all of them quickly. He went to grab a drink and then walked away into the balcony.

“What’s with him?” Debbie asked as she looked at Michael.

Michael shrugged and looked at Brian.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Brian said. He sighed and walked to where Justin was.

“I’m okay,” Justin said as Brian wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“Justin…do you really want to get marry?” Brian asked as he rested his forehead on Justin’s shoulder.

Justin sighed and turned around. He put the glass away and rested his hands on Brian’s forearms. “I do.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Brian asked.

“I’m just…a little surprise,” Justin told him and shrugged. “I never expected to be here in this position.”

“We can cancel it and do it later,” Brian told him his eyes searching for something to concentrate that wasn’t the blond. “It’s no big deal.”

“No,” Justin caressed Brian’s cheek. “I’m right where I am supposed to be at the right time.”

Brian bent his head down so it was resting on Justin’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist. “And where is that.”

“Anywhere, anytime,” Justin muttered.

Brian wasn’t sure what the blond meant.

“It’s always going to be the right place as long as you are there with me,” Justin laughed. “That’s so corny.”

“I liked it,” Brian assured him.

“Good,” Justin pulled Brian by the back of the neck and kissed him hard.

Brian moaned and thrusts his hips into the blond. “I want you now.”

“Guys!” Michael called from inside. “Come on.”

“Ignore them,” Justin muttered as Brian nibbled on his neck.

“We can’t,” Brian pulled back and shrugged. “It’s our party we have to be there.”

“What happened to that song that goes it’s my party and I will fuck if I want to?” Justin asked smirking.

“It doesn’t go like that,” Brian laughed.

“Fine,” Justin said taking Brian’s hand. “But you are mine tonight.”

“From top to bottom,” Brian whispered as they walked back inside.


	19. Tragic

“Where are you?” Justin asked.

“I’m in school,” Brian told him.

“What are you still doing there at this time,” Justin asked.

“Just finishing a project,” Brian said.

“Can you do it at home?” Justin asked.

“Probably, but I didn’t want to lose my inspiration,” Brian said as he started saving his stuff.

“Oh, my little smart boy,” Justin teased.

Brian smiled from ear to ear. “I’m all yours alright.”

Justin smiled. “I was thinking about a few days ago. After the surprise party.”

Brian closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. “Don’t do that.”

<i>Justin licked his lips as he pulled Brian’s pants down. He smiled when he discovered that Brian wasn’t wearing any underwear. “Nice.”

Brian smiled and opened his legs so Justin could have better access to his body. “Fuck me.”

Justin smiled and got up from the bed. He came back holding two scarves in his hands. “Let’s play a little first.”</i>

“Why not?” Justin asked in a husky voice.

“I’m in school, Justin,” Brian protested but he was already hard.

<i>“Is that too tight?” Justin asked and moved to the other wrist.

“What if I want to stop?” Brian asked biting his lower lip as Justin tied him to the bed.

Justin looked at Brian and laughed. “You are not going to want to.”

Brian frowned and tried to stay calm.

Justin kissed him hard and then caressed the brunet’s neck. “I know you. I will know if you are uncomfortable.”

Brian nodded.

“Good boy,” Justin said and started to lick Brian’s body.</i>

“I am thinking about how good you tasted when I ate that little ass,” Justin told him.

“Jus,” Brian hissed.

“Do you remember, baby?” Justin asked.

<i>Brian arched from the bed as Justin pushed his tongue inside of him. “Jesus fuck!”

Justin grabbed Brian’s legs and put them over his shoulders. He then started to lick Brian’s hole very slowly. He kept Brian’s ass cheek apart so he could have access to Brian’s hole with no obstacle.

“Justin, please!” Brian groaned in frustration.

Justin stuck his tongue inside the brunet again very slowly and pulled away.

“No!” Brian screamed. “Don’t stop!”

Justin chuckled and went back to eating Brian out. </i>

“Yeah,” Brian chocked out.

“Mmm,” Justin smirked. “Touch yourself.”

Brian started rubbing his erection through his pants. He wished Justin were right there with him.

“Remember what else I did to you,” Justin whispered.

“Fuck!” Brian hissed.

<i>“I have something for you,” Justin said as he pulled away from Brian.

Brian opened his eyes and tried to get free. He wanted Justin to keep touching him. He wanted Justin to fuck him. “What?” he asked when he found his voice.

Justin got up from the bed but came quickly. He smiled and showed Brian the blue dildo. He put it close to Brian’s mouth. “Lick it.”

Brian didn’t waste anytime.</i>

“My little dirty boy,” Justin gasped as he opened his pants. “Stroke yourself baby.”

Brian opened his jeans and took his hard cock out. He started stroking slowly picturing that it was Justin the one that was doing it.

“You were so fucking exceptional,” Justin muttered. “You got so horny.”

“Justin,” Brian gasped. “I want you.”

“I know baby,” Justin told him. “You always tell me.”

<i>“Oh god,” Brian hissed as he pushed back towards Justin. He felt the dildo rubbing around his prostate and his body shook. “I’m so close.”

Justin pulled the dildo out and then pushed it inside really quickly.

“Ah,” Brian groaned. “Justin, I want you.”

Justin smiled. “Tell me.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Brian opened his eyes. “Please.”

Justin reached for a condom and then slipped the dildo out of Brian.</i>

“I loved the way you called for me,” Justin said as he stroked himself.

“Justin,” Brian said in a strangled voice.

“Just like that,” Justin told him.

<i>“Justin,” Brian screamed. “Oh fuck! Justin!”

Justin pounded into Brian. Brian legs were over Justin’s shoulder and he wished he could grab hold on to the blond. Justin grabbed Brian by the hair and started pulling.

“More!” Brian yelled.

Justin bent down and bit Brian’s right shoulder as he rotated his hips while being buried deep inside the brunet.

“Justin!” Brian groaned. “Oh fuck, Jus!!”</i>

“Come for me,” Justin groaned into the phone.

Brian arched his back and shut his cum. He heard Justin at the other side and knew the blond had cum too. “You are definitely my blond devil,” he said after a few seconds.

Justin laughed and reached for something to clean himself. “You look so hot.”

“What?” Brian asked taken aback. He knew that Justin was not there.

“I have some pictures in front of me,” Justin said and chuckled.

<i>“Can you let me go now?” Brian asked as he looked at his restrains.

“No,” Justin said as he got out of the bed. “I’m not done with you.”

Brian arched a brow when Justin came back with a camera. “What do you think you are doing?”

Justin smirked. “I just want a few pictures of my baby. Look sexy for me.”

“Can I take pictures of you too?” Brian asked.

“Sure thing,” Justin assured him.</i>

Brian groaned and quickly hung up. He would get home, get comfortable and then call the blond. Then they could go back to talking about everything that had happened.

***

Lindsay and Joy were outside the building when Melanie arrived. She got out of the car and walked towards them.

“Hey,” Lindsay kissed her.

“Where are you guys going?” Melanie asked.

“We were going to find some food,” Lindsay said.

“But we have food in the apartment,” Melanie pointed out. “Tons of food.”

“Yeah, but we want junk food,” Joy explained.

Melanie laughed and nodded.

“I want to drive,” Joy told them.

“Fine,” Melanie told her giving her the keys.

Lindsay got in the back seat and put her seatbelt on.

“Are you sure you can drive?” Melanie asked when Joy pushed the seat back.

“Hey!” Joy glared at Melanie. “I am not that big!”

Lindsay laughed and shook her head. “Leave her alone.”

“I say, give her another month,” Melanie said.

“I can’t believe how much time has passed already,” Joy said rubbing her belly.

“Don’t drive so fast,” Melanie said. “And put both of your hands on the wheel.”

Joy rolled her eyes and looked at Lindsay through the rear view mirror. She winked at her and Lindsay laughed.

“I found a place,” Melanie said, "but I still think you should stay with us."

“Oh come on, guys,” Joy said. “I really need to find another room for the baby.”

Lindsay frowned as she looked out the window.

“But we could help you so much,” Melanie pointed out.

“You can if you want to, but I want to have my own place,” Joy said. “And we are not going to say anything else about it.”

Lindsay smiled, knowing how stubborn Joy was.

“Watch out!” Melanie yelled.

Lindsay’s head snapped up to look towards the front and her eyes widened as she saw the car coming towards them.

***

Justin entered the hospital with his heart on his mouth. Lindsay had called him, telling him that she was in the hospital and nothing else. He ran to the receptionist and asked the nurse for his friends, but she refused to help him because he wasn’t family. He was about to start a fight with her when he heard Lindsay calling his name. He ran to her and hugged her. “Are you okay?”

Lindsay nodded as she stared at him. Justin shook his head as he looked at the cast on her left arm and the scratches all over her skin.

“I am fine,” Lindsay whispered. “I’m just a little shaky. That’s all.”

Justin hugged her as the blonde started to cry. He held her for a long time before she pulled away. “What happened?” Justin asked.

Lindsay looked at the floor. “We...had an accident a few hours ago. I couldn’t call anyone until just now.”

“My god,” Justin didn’t like the sound of the ‘we’ part. “Mel was with you?”

Lindsay nodded and seemed to shut down.

“What is going on?” Justin asked the blonde as he made her look at him. “Is Melanie okay?”

Lindsay shook her head as she cleaned her tears. “She’s in ICU.”

Justin rubbed his face. “What happened?”

“Joy…she was…driving,” Lindsay gasped.

Justin shook his head and led Lindsay to the waiting area. He knew that Joy had been missing and now he knew where the girl was. They sat down and then he waited for Lindsay to be able to tell him something.

“So, Joy was with you guys,” Justin stated. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“She didn’t want anyone to know,” Lindsay muttered.

“I see,” Justin frowned not sure why Joy would hide from everyone. No one had heard from her in months and they were worried. “So, is she okay?”

“She was driving,” Lindsay repeated and looked away. “I was in the back seat. I was…looking out the window and listening to them talk about…oh god.”

Justin held the crying girl. “Easy.”

“There was an accident,” Lindsay whispered as she stared at the end of the hall. “She is dead…she’s fucking dead.”

“What?” Justin asked not believing it. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“The car collided with another car. Joy…died instantly. She was…” Lindsay stopped and pulled back. She cleaned her tears and looked at Justin. Nobody knew that Joy was pregnant and it would only hurt them even more to find out now, so she just looked at the floor and didn’t mention that. “She was…so happy and now this.”

Justin shook his head as he held Lindsay’s hand in his. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Joy had been a friend of Brian’s first but they were all friends now and it hurt to hear she was gone. He got up and started pacing. He needed a cigarette or something. “Do you need anything?”

Lindsay shook her head.

“I am going to bring you some coffee,” Justin said and walked away.

Lindsay stayed in the chair waiting for him. Then the doctor stopped in front of her and her whole body froze. She didn’t want to hear what he was going to say.

“I have news about your friend,” Doctor Benson told her.

Lindsay gripped the edge of the seat. “W-w…oh god…what is it?”

The doctor licked his lips and sighed. “We managed to save the baby, but we are not sure if he is going to make it. He is in the maternity wing and has been placed in an incubator.”

For a moment the things he was saying didn’t made sense to Lindsay because she had been waiting to hear about Melanie. “Oh god,” she had goose bumps all over her body. “The baby is alive.”

“For now,” the doctor told her. “We are doing everything we can for him. I think you should contact her parents so they could come or maybe the father of the baby.”

Lindsay just nodded, not knowing what else to say. Her mind couldn’t get over the fact that the baby was alive. Joy had been six months and two weeks pregnant, which meant that things could go either way.

“Lindsay,” Justin said as he put the coffee to the side. “What’s wrong?” he had been trying to talk to her.

Lindsay stayed there for a few seconds, not knowing what to say or do. Then she broke down again. She wanted to go home and see Melanie and Joy there. She wanted everything to be okay.

“Talk to me, please,” Justin told her.

Lindsay looked at Justin as if she was seeing him for the first time. “Justin,” she whispered.

“Hey,” Justin smiled. “Are you okay?”

“The doctor…he talked to me,” Lindsay informed him.

Justin swallowed not sure he wanted to hear what it was. Judging by Lindsay’s state, it wasn’t going to be good. “What did he say?” Justin asked anyway.

“Justin,” Lindsay whispered as she tightened her hold on his hands.

“What?” Justin asked sadly. “What did the doctor said, Linds?”

“Oh my god,” Lindsay said not believing it.

Justin sighed and gave her time.

“The baby is alive,” Lindsay said crying.

Justin frowned. “What baby?”

“Joy’s baby,” Linds gasped out.

Justin shook his head. “She didn’t have a baby.”

“She was six months pregnant,” Lindsay said.

“Oh god,” Justin opened his mouth to say something else but closed it again.

“I can’t believe it,” Lindsay sobbed. “Oh my god.”

“When did all of this happened, Linds?” Justin was surprise to say the least.

“She was staying with us because her parents kicked her out,” Lindsay moved her hands away from him. She started rubbing here fingers together.

“I didn’t know that,” Justin frowned. “Is the baby going to be okay? Are there any problems?”

Lindsay grimaced and a tear fell down onto the back of her hand. She stared at it and then looked at Justin. “The doctor said that he is in an incubator. They are not sure if he is going to survive.”

“We have to call her parents and the father of the baby,” Justin told her getting up.

“Okay,” Lindsay stood up. She looked at her cast and frowned. “Uh, I can call the Whitman’s. You should call…Brian.”

“Yes, I have to tell him. Fuck,” Justin said.

“No. I mean yes. I mean…well…yes, you have to tell him,” Lindsay stuttered. “But that’s not the reason why you have to call Brian.”

“Why then?” Justin asked.

“Well, I’m calling the parents…” Lindsay left that one hanging as she stared at the floor. “And you can call the father.”

Justin frowned. “What do you mean?”

Lindsay bit her lower lip. “Brian…he doesn’t know.”

Justin stared at her for a long time because he got what she was saying but he didn’t want to believe her. He started rubbing his temples. He definitely needed a damn cigarette.


	20. Raw Pain

"What?" Brian frowned as he listened to Justin.

"Is something wrong?" Michael asked frowning. "Brian?"

Brian pulled the phone away from his ear. He stared at it as if he had never seen one before. Michael frowned and grabbed the phone.

"What are you saying?" Michael asked. "Slow down."

"Michael?" Justin rubbed his face. "Look, there was accident."

“What the hell happened?” Michael asked.

“Lindsay and Melanie were in an accident,” Justin said.

“Holy shit!” Michael said not wanting to believe it. “Are they okay?”

“Lindsay is okay but Melanie is not. There is more,” Justin sighed. He didn’t know how to tell them about Joy.

“Are they okay?” Brian asked worried. He only had heard that Lindsay and Melanie were in an accident and froze.

Michael nodded. “What is it?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you now,” Justin took a deep breath.

“Just say it,” Michael told him.

“Joy was with them and she didn’t make it,” Justin finally said it.

“Fuck!” Michael closed his eyes and turned away from Brian.

“What is it?” Brian asked.

Michael told him to wait with a gesture of his hand. “We’re going to get there as soon as possible.”

“Okay,” Justin said. “Can I speak with Brian?”

Michael turned around and gave Brian the phone. “Here, he wants to talk to you.”

Brian swallowed and took the phone. “How are they?”

Michael moved to get his cell phone and call the rest of the family.

“Lindsay is okay. Melanie is in critical condition,” Justin looked at the entrance of Melanie’s room and saw Lindsay coming out. “I need you here, Brian.”

“I will be there,” Brian told him. “Tell Lindsay I love her and that everything is going to be okay.”

“Yeah,” Justin closed his eyes briefly. “Later.”

“Later,” Brian hung up and frowned. “What else did he tell you?”

Michael looked up at Brian and shook his head. “Nothing else. Just start calling people. I’m talking to Ben right now.”

Brian looked at the phone in his hand and just busied himself with calling the rest of the family.

***

“How are you doing?” Daphne asked as she caressed Lindsay’s face.

“Better,” Lindsay told her. “Melanie woke up a few minutes ago. She went back to sleep but the doctor said that it was a good sign that she regained consciousness for a little while.”

Daphne smiled and nodded.

“Matthew, Val and Emmett just got here,” Michael said as he closed his cell phone.

Justin was getting out of the elevator with a few bags of food for the family. “Hey,” he walked to them and put everything in a chair. “I brought some food.”

“Thank you, honey,” Debbie told him.

“I just want some coffee,” Vic said as he got up to get it.

“I think it’s time you go home,” Justin said looking at Lindsay. “You have to take a shower and then I might let you come back.”

Lindsay shook her head. “I want to be here for them.”

Justin bit his lower lip and looked at Brian who had been really quiet after learning that Joy hadn’t made it.

“But you need to rest,” Debbie deduced. “Come on, honey.”

“We’ll be here,” Michael assured her.

Lindsay started crying. “I don’t want to leave.”

“You’re coming back,” Debbie said. “Just a shower and we’ll be back.”

“Hey,” Emmett said and went straight to Lindsay. He gave her a hug and kissed her.

“Thanks for coming,” Lindsay told him.

“Don’t mention it,” Val added.

“Hey,” Matthew kissed Lindsay and then moved towards Brian. “Are you okay?”

Brian looked at his friend and shook his head.

“Brian, can we talk?” Justin asked.

Brian looked at Justin and frowned. “I really don’t want to do much right now.”

Justin nodded. “It will be quick.”

“What is it?” Debbie asked worried. “Is something wrong?”

“I just need to talk to Brian,” Justin told them.

Brian frowned and got up. He and Justin walked to the end of the hallway.

“What do you have to tell me?" Brian asked. "Jesus, can't it wait?"

"No," Justin said grabbing Brian's hand. "You...you have a little boy fighting for his life."

"What?" Brian asked. "What little boy?"

"Joy was pregnant," Justin said. "They saw the opportunity of saving the child and they took it."

"Jesus fuck,” Brian said thinking how horrible it all was. Then it hit him. “Mine?”

Justin nodded.

“Fuck!” Brian hissed. “Oh, Jesus fuck!”

“I saw him,” Justin said smiling briefly. “He’s so tiny.”

“I didn’t know,” Brian’s voice was broken.

“No one except the girls did,” Justin said. “Joy came to stay with them because her parents didn’t approve. She was going to tell us eventually, I think.”

Brian shook his head and moved away from Justin.

“Brian,” Justin said.

Brian turned around and ran out of there. Justin ran his hands through his hair.

“I’ll go after him,” Matthew said knowing that something was horribly wrong since he had been watching the guys.

Justin looked at the floor and nodded.

Matthew caught up with Brian and stopped him. “Hey, wait up.”

“What do you want?” Brian asked and kept walking towards the stairs.

“What happened back there?” Matthew asked not stopping.

“Joy is dead and it’s my fault,” Brian told him.

Matthew didn’t know what Brian was talking about so he just followed him.

“Fucking hell,” Brian cursed once he was outside the hospital. “Do you have a cigarette?”

“Sure,” Matthew told him. He took out one for Brian and one for himself. “Care to explain what’s going on?”

Brian walked to the curve and sat down. Matthew did the same.

“This is so fucked up,” Brian said with unshed tears.

Matthew just stared at Brian. He used his lighter and then handed it over to Brian. “Tell me.”

Brian lit his cigarette and saw his hands shaking.

“Brian,” Matthew said after a few seconds.

“This is my fault,” Brian said.

“How the fuck do you figure that?” Matthew asked.

“If Joy hadn’t been pregnant she would have never had to come here. She was fucking hiding,” Brian spat out. “She wouldn’t have been in that car with them. She would be alive.”

Matthew swallowed. “That’s fucked up, Brian.”

“I got her pregnant,” Brian told Matthew. “That’s what’s fucked up.”

Matthew opened his mouth a little bit stunned at the news. “You guys fucked?”

Brian closed his eyes and tried not to think about it.

“Still,” Matthew said getting back to the issue at hand. “It’s not your fault.”

“It is. I got her pregnant and she had to run away. It’s the fucking truth,” Brian hissed. “I killed her.”

“She could have been visiting,” Matthew deduced.

Brian glared at him.

“Maybe it was just her time to go,” Matthew told him. “Hell, for all we know. She could have been home, back in the Pitts and she could have died there.”

“That is bullshit,” Brian said as he got up. He threw the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it.

“Well, that is pretty much what your fucked up theory is...bullshit,” Matthew told him.

Brian shook his head and walked away from Matthew.

“Where the fuck are you going?” Matthew asked.

Brian just kept on walking, never looking back.

“Great,” Matthew said. “Just fucking great.”

***

“This is it,” Lindsay said putting her keys on the counter. “This is our place.”

“Its nice honey,” Debbie told her looking very quickly around the room. “Now go relax for a while. You’re about to fall over faster than any queer at the white party.”

“I have to go back,” Lindsay told her.

“You need to rest,” Debbie raised her voice.

“I can’t be here,” Lindsay’s eyes watered. “Melanie needs me.”

“That’s why you need to regain your strength, honey,” Debbie said. “Now stop bitching and go and do what I’m telling you to do. I’m older than you; I know about these things.”

“I don’t really want to be here,” Lindsay choked out. “I need to go back to the hospital.”

“You will go back later,” Debbie told her. “The guys are there and when you shower and eat and sleep then you can go back.”

“No,” Lindsay said. “I have to do this by myself.”

“We’re here to help you sweetie,” Debbie said to the blond. “Now go take a shower and don’t worry too much about anything else. And don’t try to fight with me. You won’t win.”

Lindsay sighed and gave up. She deduced that the faster she took a shower the faster she could go back to the hospital. She made sure to put her arm in a bag so the cast wouldn’t get wet. When she came out she smelled food.

“Honey,” Debbie said. “I took the liberty of preparing you something. I know it’s not my house but you have to eat.”

“I’m not hungry,” Lindsay said.

“You’ll eat now or only over my dead body will you leave this apartment,” Debbie warned.

“Okay,” Lindsay whispered as she went to get dressed.

Debbie frowned when there was a knock at the door. She went to open it and found Brian there. “Sweetie,” she pulled him inside and hugged him.

“Deb,” Brian pushed away from her. “Where is she?”

“She’s in the bedroom,” Debbie told him. “She’s getting dressed.”

Brian nodded and went to find the blonde. “Linds.”

“Brian?” Lindsay opened her door and smiled. “Hey.”

“Can I come in?” Brian asked.

Lindsay nodded and he came inside. She was half dressed already. She grabbed a shirt and put it on. “What are you doing here?”

Brian shrugged. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?” Lindsay asked him.

“About her,” Brian closed his eyes and put a hand over them. “About the baby.”

Lindsay walked up to him and pulled Brian’s hand away from his face. “She was very happy.”

Brian’s tears formed slowly and fell down quickly. He felt guilty for all that had happened to Joy.

“And we bought so many things,” Lindsay told him. “Melanie didn’t want to...said it was bad luck.”

Brian looked up at her. “Why didn’t you tell me? Someone should have told me. I thought you all were my friends.”

“She really wanted to tell you,” Lindsay said. “But she was scared.”

“Of what?” Brian asked.

“Of you being so happy and Justin not liking the idea,” Lindsay told him.

Brian chuckled acidly. “Justin’s right now with the baby. Did you know it’s a boy? So far the Doctors are doing everything to save him. Justin has been there at the hospital, by his side while I fall to pieces.”

Lindsay hugged him. “He’s a great man.”

“Yeah,” Brian told her. “He is.”

***

"He's really small," Matthew said as the nurse changed the premature baby.

Justin nodded as he watched too.

"Has Brian come to see him?" Matthew asked.

Justin shook his head. "He doesn't even want to hear about him."

"What are you talking about?" Matthew asked as he looked at Justin.

Justin pushed his mask down. "Let's get out of here."

Matthew followed Justin out of the room.

“Brian’s blaming himself for what happened,” Justin said.

“I know that,” Matthew said. “But still that is no reason to not see his son.”

“Brian’s brain works differently to the one that normal people have,” Justin said. “It’s a mystery.”

Matthew and Justin laughed slightly.

Justin sighed and reality reigned again; it was no laughing matter. “It’s fucked up, I know that. But I don’t know what to tell him and I don’t want to push him to come here.”

“He might come around all on his own,” Matthew said. “He has a good heart.”

“He also has this problem with wanting to be a martyr,” Justin pointed out.

“Does the boy have a name?” Matthew asked.

“That’s not my place,” Justin told him. “Although I like Dante.”

“I like it,” Matthew told him.

“Guys,” Jennifer said walking over to them.

“Mom,” Justin was surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Debbie called me and told me everything that was going on,” Jennifer kissed Matthew on the cheek.

“You didn’t have to come,” Justin turned back to look at the room.

“When am I going to be able to hold him?” Jennifer asked. “I didn’t come all this way not to hold my grandson.”

“I don’t know, Mom,” Justin told her. “And he’s not your grandson.”

“Of course he is,” Jennifer contradicted him.

“Okay, whatever you say,” Justin decided to let it go.

Matthew chuckled. They went back to the room. Jennifer was given a gown and a mask.

"He’s beautiful," Jennifer said. "What's going to happen to him?"

Justin didn’t know what would happen. “I don’t know, Mom.”

“Brian has to do something,” Matthew told them.

“I don’t have to do shit,” Brian said wearing the gown and the mask behind them.

“Brian,” Justin said walking over to him. “Are you okay?”

Brian just stared at Justin before he walked towards his son. He watched for a while not sure what to think.

“All of you can’t be here at the same time,” a nurse told them.

“I think we should go,” Matthew whispered to Jennifer. “Let’s give them a few minutes.”

Jennifer nodded and left with Matthew.

“Brian,” Justin put his hands on the brunet’s waist. “He needs us.”

Brian sighed and nodded. He looked at his son and frowned. “Justin, what’s going on?”

Justin turned to look at the boy who had suddenly turned blue. He saw tow nurses running towards the infant. The hospital P.A. started blaring while it called for a doctor to the neonatal ICU. Justin and Brian watched anxiously as the boy fought for his life. They each silently prayed and held on to each other, hoping for miracles and that their love would suffice. The medical personnel fought valiantly but in the end the monitors flat lined and the boy didn’t make it.


	21. Not Enough Of Something To Make It

“So,” Justin said. “Everything is on its way,” he had sent all of their belonging to their apartment in New York.

“Okay,” Brian told him.

Justin grabbed Pussy from their old bed and patted the cat. “I bought a cage and left it at Michael’s shop.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Brian said. “I can take her like that.”

Justin heard the ‘I’ but didn’t say anything. He pushed his fears down and watched as Brian packed.

“Everything seems like a dream,” Justin told him.

“Yeah,” Brian said taking the last of his clothes from his closet.

Justin watched in silence as Brian packed his things. He didn’t have the heart to ask the brunet if he was okay. Justin knew he was not himself and he felt horrible with what had happened. Then on top of it all he saw Brian and the bad feeling he was trying to suppress wasn’t going away.

“There,” Brian said. “I’m done.”

Justin looked at the bags. “Brain,” he whispered.

Brian turned to look at him with an arched brow.

“Are you coming home?” Justin asked.

Brian looked away. Justin bit his lower lip and his eyes closed slowly. He knew the brunet was leaving but apparently not with him.

“I need...hell, I don’t know what I need,” Brian took a deep breath. “I’m a mess, Justin.”

“We all are,” Justin muttered.

“No! It was never your mess; it was never your fault. You didn’t get Joy pregnant,” Brian shook his head. “I didn’t want him and he died.”

“Stop it!” Justin hissed. “Stop blaming yourself for everything!”

Brian stayed quiet. Justin’s eyes had watered. He shook his head and walked out of the room. He looked around the empty apartment and felt as hollow and bare as it. He was broken and there was nothing he could do for the brunet.

“I’m going to call you,” Brian told him.

Justin stayed still.

“I’ll let you know where I at am,” Brian was carrying his bags.

“Do you have money?” Justin asked.

“Stop treating me like a fucking baby,” Brian hissed.

Justin closed his eyes and nodded. He opened them again to find Brian staring at him. “I don’t want you to go,” the blond whispered.

Brian knew what the blond desired but unfortunately they were at an impasse. Brian wanted, no, for his sanity he needed to be alone, “I’m sorry, Jus. I just need to do this.”

Justin walked over to him and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Brian told him. “I’ll call you really soon.”

“You be careful,” Justin told him. “Wherever the fuck you’re going.”

Brian nodded and then went down to the first floor. He opened the door and left.

Justin stayed there a little while more. He finally walked out of what had been his first apartment. He smiled briefly with all the good memories and frowned with all the bad ones. Then he closed the door to those times.

He opened the door again and stepped inside. “Come here,” Justin said looking at Pussy.

Pussy jumped in his arms and purred.

“I always get stuck with you,” he muttered and this time left knowing he would never go back into the apartment. His life there was over and he was starting a new one. Hopefully Brian would come back to it pretty soon.

***

Molly sat down in front of Val.

“Can I get you anything?” Val asked her.

Molly shook her head.

“Okay,” Val said. “Matthew will be home any moment now.”

Molly nodded. They stayed quiet for a few seconds and then she extended her hands to him. Val looked at her but didn’t say a thing as he grabbed them.

“You remember when Vincent liked that girl, Delia?” Molly asked as she talked about Val’s brother.

“Yeah,” Val said.

“And he acted like a total idiot to everyone for her,” Molly said.

Val nodded and stared at Molly. Molly grinned and then rolled her lips inside her mouth.

“You were an idiot,” Val told her at the same time that Molly said, “I was an idiot.”

They both laughed.

“So,” Val said. “He’s history.”

“Yeah,” Molly shrugged. “I don’t need his ass.”

“Good,” Val sighed. “You fucking came to your senses.”

“Yeah,” Molly chuckled. “Sorry about that.”

“That’s Mattie,” Val said when they heard the door.

They got up and walked over to the blond.

“Guys?” Matthew stood there looking at them. “What’s going on?”

“Molly left the asshole,” Val told him.

“Seriously?” Matthew asked. “Thank god.”

Molly rolled her eyes and went to hug him. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven,” Matthew told her and kissed her on the forehead. He put his hand on Molly’s belly and smiled. “Wow, you’re big.”

Molly hit him and pulled away. “Ass.”

“What?” Matthew asked laughing.

“Oh, guys,” Molly said walking to the door. “Dad knows I’m pregnant,” she opened the door and left.

Val cleared his throat and swallowed.

“It that bad?” Matthew asked.

Val arched a brow as he looked at his man. He rolled his lips inside his mouth and didn’t answer. He just walked away to pray for the best.

***

Justin put his paintings on the floor.

“Hey,” the guy said. “I’m Alfred.”

Justin shook hands with him. “You’re one of the artists here?”

“I’m the owner,” Alfred said.

“Oh,” Justin smiled. “It’s really nice of you to do this for us.”

“I love art,” Alfred told him. “Also, I enjoy looking at beautiful things.”

Justin looked at Alfred and knew the man was flirting with him. “Uh, I need hang these paintings.”

“That’s okay,” Alfred told him. “I’ll find someone to do it for you.”

Justin grinned. “That’s okay.”

“I thought we could go eat something,” Alfred told him.

“I’m busy,” Justin told him.

Alfred moved closer to Justin. “I think you’re a very talented young man. I want to preview your work to find out how talented you really are.”

Justin smirked. “I guess you’re going to have to wait until the show opens to see my work like everyone else.”

“Is that a promise,” Alfred whispered as he leaned forth and captured Justin’s mouth in a feral kiss.

Justin pushed back, their tongues fighting for control. Then it all stopped.

“What?” Alfred asked.

“I can’t,” Justin told him. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Alfred rolled his lower lip inside his mouth. “Why not?”

“I have someone,” Justin said.

Alfred stayed silent. He wanted the blond for himself and no one else. “Do you love him?”

Justin nodded.

“That could be a problem,” Alfred said. “It might make it harder for you and me to be together.”

“You think,” Justin scratched the back of his head. “I should go and do this later.”

Alfred just nodded. He watched Justin walking away from him and he smiled. That man would be his and there was no other way for this to happen without eliminating the competition.

***

“So, then Brian came around and...” Lindsay closed her eyes. “The baby died Mel.”

Melanie looked away as tears fell down. Daphne got up and walked to her.

“Don’t cry, honey,” Daphne said. “Enough tears have been shed.”

“It’s so awful,” Melanie told her.

“I know,” Lindsay took a deep breath and used all her power not to cry.

“What else happened?” Melanie asked.

“We had a funeral,” Daphne told her. She cleaned one of her eyes that was starting to cry and cleared her throat. “Everyone was so devastated.”

Melanie shook her head.

“Do you want some water?” Daphne asked grabbing the glass.

“I don’t want to hear anything else,” Melanie said as she drank water from the straw that Daphne was holding for her. “Wait, are the boys okay?”

“Yeah,” Lindsay sighed. “Brian and Justin are together, I think but the wedding is off.”

“Life has treated them so fucking bad,” Melanie said.

“You’re not too far behind them yourself, in the luck department. Life hasn’t exactly dealt you its fare share” Daphne said.

“Yeah,” Melanie sighed. “I want to leave this place soon.”

“You will,” Lindsay told her. “I’m so happy that you’re okay?”

Melanie smiled and turned to Daphne. “How is Melissa?”

“Oh, so big,” Daphne said smiling. “She’s with her grandmother. Mom is crazy about her.”

“I bet,” Melanie said.

Lindsay walked over to her girl. She kissed her. “It will be okay.”

Daphne decided to leave them alone. “Girls, I have to go.”

“Thank you,” Lindsay said. “You didn’t have to stay.”

“It’s a pleasure to be here,” Daphne said and waved.

“I feel like it was my fault,” Melanie said. “I should have driven.”

“No,” Lindsay. “It wasn’t anyone’s fault.”

Melanie and Lindsay hugged trying to survive the pain that still lived with them.

***

Cross opened the door to the apartment and Brian walked behind him. “This is it.”

“It’s nice,” Brian muttered.

“That’s the kitchen,” Cross said. “The door swings both ways.”

Brian just nodded.

Cross opened his arms. “This is the living room as you can see. Through this hallway,” he walked making sure that Brian was following him. “This is the bedroom and that’s the bathroom.”

“It’s perfect,” Brian told him.

“Just for you,” Cross nodded. “A lot of college kids like it here.”

“Do you want me to pay you cash or do you want a check?” Brian asked.

“A check would be fine,” Cross assured him.

Brian sat down to make it while Cross told him some of the rules.

“Here you go,” Brian said.

“Thanks,” Cross told him. “I’ll bring your lease tomorrow morning.”

Brian nodded.

“Why are you here?” Cross asked suddenly.

“I need an apartment,” Brian told him.

“No man,” Cross laughed. “Here in New York.”

“My boyfriend lives here,” Brian told him.

“Oh,” Cross frowned. “Why don’t you live with him? Does he live with his parents or something?”

Brian shook his head. “I need to do this own my own. I’m tired of depending on everyone.”

“Nice,” Cross told him. “I like that in a person.”

Brian dropped his things in the room.

Cross was right behind him. “Well,” he said, “here are the keys.”

“Thanks,” Brian said taking them.

Cross left the apartment so Brian could do whatever he wanted. He would come back to show Brian around the city.

Brian got in the bed and sighed. He grabbed his cell phone to call Justin.

“Brian,” Justin said happy to see that Brian was calling him. “Where are you?”

“I’m in New York,” Brian told him.

“You’re coming home,” Justin said smiling.

“I have my own apartment,” Brian said.

“Oh,” Justin was surprised.

“I just think that we should live like this for a while,” Brian told him. “Until I find myself.”

Justin closed his eyes knowing that Brian was probably right. But he wanted the brunet to be able to grow up with him; he would interfere as little as possible.

“Are you still there?” Brian asked.

“Yeah,” Justin said. “When can I see you?”

“I have to check my schedule,” Brian told him. “I’m kind of busy. I got a job plus I have to go to college.”

“Right,” Justin was happy that at least the brunet was close to him.

***

“Mother!” Molly yelled. “Oh god, Mom!”

Jennifer came out of the kitchen and went over to Molly. “Honey!”

“I think I’m going to have the baby,” Molly yelled.

“Okay, okay,” Jennifer ran to get the keys. “Don’t panic.”

“Don’t panic!” Molly said. “You say that as if we went through this everyday!”

“Molly!” Jennifer yelled. “Relax!”

Molly bit her lower lip and started crying. “It hurts, Mommy.”

Jennifer quickly went up the stairs and grabbed Molly’s carry on. Then she made it back to where Molly was in record time. “Come on sweetie, you have to get up.”

Molly got up with her mother’s help.

“Everything is going to be just fine,” Jennifer told her as they walked to the car. She opened the door for her daughter to get in.

“Okay,” Molly gasped and started breathing like they had taught her.

Jennifer closed the door and went to her side. She opened the trunk and threw the carry on there. Then quickly got inside the car and started it. She drove to the hospital while holding one of Molly’s hand and wondering if she would ever get to use that hand again.

“Mom!” Molly yelled.

“It’s okay,” Jennifer told her. “You’re doing great. Help me!” she screamed when they were in front of the ER.

A nurse and an orderly ran to them.

“Okay,” the nurse said. “Go get a wheelchair.”

The guy nodded and went for it.

“Mom,” Molly gasped. “We have to call Matthew.”

“I know honey,” Jennifer said. “Don’t worry about that now.”

The guy came back with the wheelchair and took Molly away. Quickly she was put in a room where they told her she had to wait.

“What the fuck is wrong with them?” Molly asked. “Wait for what?”

Jennifer smiled. “It’s procedure. The baby is on its way but not quite yet here.”

“I hate this!” Molly yelled when another sharp pain hit her.

“It’s worth it honey,” Jennifer told her.

Molly shook her head and knew she wouldn’t be having anymore kids.

***

“I think you’re beautiful,” Alfred said as he stood behind Justin.

The hairs on Justin’s back stood out. There was no denying that he liked Alfred. He just couldn’t do anything. He had to think of Brian.

“Don’t,” Justin told him. “I am with someone. You know that.”

“You keep talking about this mystery man,” Alfred said. “But I don’t see him.”

Justin swallowed. “He has some problems to deal with.”

“And he left you out of it, instead of facing the problem together?” Alfred shook his head. “That’s too bad.”

“I’m trying to work here,” Justin said as he looked up to see if his painting was hanging right.

“It’s perfect,” Alfred muttered.

Justin’s cell phone ran and he quickly picked it up. He stepped away from Alfred. “Hey, Bri.”

Alfred arched a brow and smirked. “Is that him?”

“Who is that?” Brian asked.

“The owner of the gallery,” Justin said. “He thought it was one of the artists calling me.”

“Matthew called me,” Brian said. “Congratulations Justin.”

“What?” Justin asked frowning.

“You’re an uncle,” Brian told him.

Justin closed his eyes not sure how much this was affecting Brian. “Oh, I didn’t know.”

“Yeah,” Brian muttered.

Justin frowned feeling Brian’s pain. None of them said anything for a few seconds. “Brian,” he tried.

“I have to go,” Brian told him and hung up.

A tear made it out of Justin.

“Are you okay?” Alfreda pulled Justin to him. “What did he say to you?”

“That I’m an uncle,” Justin said. “He congratulated me.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Alfred asked.

Justin pulled away from the man. “That his son is six feet underground.”

“Fuck,” Alfred said. “That’s what he’s going through.”

Justin nodded. “Look, I have to go,” he said picking his stuff.

Alfred nodded and frowned. He wanted Justin for himself but it looked complicated. He took a deep breath and made up his mind. Justin would be his, the blond needed him, he could tell.

***

Matthew rushed into the hospital with Michael behind him.

“Could you slow down?” Michael asked.

“No,” Matthew said.

“Okay,” Michael sighed. “It was just a question.”

“Come on,” Matthew said almost running. “We’re almost there.”

“How did you get here before us?” Matthew asked Val who was talking with Jennifer. “How is she?”

“She’s fine,” Jennifer said. “Come on. So you can meet your daughter.”

“I got a daughter,” Matthew said in a daze as he looked at Val.

Michael laughed.

“I held her,” Val said. “She’s so fucking tiny.”

“Wow,” Matthew smiled.

“Through there,” Val said and gave Matthew as shove.

“You should have seen him when he got the call,” Michael laughed.

Val was about to say something but didn’t have time. He heard his name being called and cringed at the voice.

“Val,” Craig said.

Val turned to look at his uncle surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see my daughter,” Craig told her.

“She’s in there,” Val said.

Craig nodded and went to see her. Michael and Val looked at each other with wide eyes before they followed Craig.

“Craig,” Jennifer said.

“Jennifer,” Craig muttered.

“Daddy,” Molly said smiling. “I have a girl.”

Craig looked at Matthew who was holding his daughter. “Who the fuck is this?”

Jennifer took a deep breath. “This is Matthew. He’s the father.”

“I see,” Craig sighed. He looked at his daughter and felt disappointed. He had wanted so much more for Molly. To be married and have a house, but it was done. “Are they going to get married?”

“We’re not together, Dad,” Molly said.

“Oh here we go,” Val whispered to Michael.

“Doesn’t he know?” Michael asked.

“Are you kidding?” Val asked in a low voice. “He kicked Justin out of the house because he’s gay.”

“Oh fuck,” Michael muttered.

“What do you mean you’re not together?” Craig asked.

“We were,” Molly said. “But we broke up.

Craig took a deep breath.

“Val, do you want to hold her?” Matthew asked.

Val stood still and smiled at them. “Sure.”

“What’s her name?” Craig asked standing next to Val.

“Aida,” Molly told her. “Mom picked it up.”

“I like it,” Craig said. “Can I hold her?”

Val nodded and handed the newborn to his uncle.

“We have a daughter,” Matthew smiled and hugged Val. “I’m so happy.”

“Wait a minute! I did all the work,” Molly said, “thank you very much for remembering that.”

“I put in some of the work too, at the beginning,” Matthew told her and winked.

“Guys,” Jennifer said and laughed at their exchange.

“Can I hold her,” Michael asked.

Craig nodded and gave his granddaughter to Michael. “So, do you work?”

“Craig let’s not start,” Jennifer told him.

“I do,” Matthew said.

“Where do you work at?” Craig asked.

“A law firm,” Matthew said.

“You’re a lawyer?” Craig asked liking that.

“Studying to be one,” Matthew told him.

“I see,” Craig didn’t like that so much but at least the guy was getting there.

“Don’t worry,” Val said. “I’m taking care of everything.”

“I told you,” Jennifer said. “I was going to help my daughter and grand-daughter.”

Michael shook his head as he heard them. He just kept smiling and letting Aida hold his index finger.

“Why would you take care of things?” Craig asked as he looked at Val. “You’re a good man and I know you love your cousin but this is not your responsibility. It’s his.”

“He’s my responsibility,” Val said grabbing Matthew’s hand. “We’re partners.”

“And we’re out,” Michael whispered to Aida as he stepped outside while all hell broke loose inside.

***

“Aida is so beautiful, Justin,” Debbie told him as she put a plate in front of him.

“I didn’t ask for anything, Deb,” Justin told her.

“It’s on me,” Debbie said and walked away.

Justin shook his head and looked at Val. “How is the eye?”

“Fuck you,” Val said shaking his head. “He was nuts.”

“You should have seen it,” Michael said chuckling. “I’m outside with Aida and it sounds like a cat is being skinned alive in the room.”

Justin smirked.

“He might have punched me,” Val said. “But I kicked the shit out of him and made him cry like a girl.”

Justin laughed. “I would have given anything to be there.”

“I’ll never forget it,” Michael said.

“So, how is Matthew?” Justin asked.

“He’s up and down with Molly,” Val smirked. “You should see him discussing what’s better for Aida.”

Michael laughed. “They’re just kids, man.”

Val nodded. “Thank god Jennifer is with them most of the time or me so we can referee.”

Justin laughed imagining how Aida would grow up with Matthew and Molly in charge.

“They’ll learn,” Michael said. “Then they can try again.”

“I don’t think so,” Val muttered.

“Uh,” Justin said as he grabbed a French fry from his plate. “That sounded like jealousy right there.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Val hissed.

Michael laughed and shook his head. “Here,” he picked up the phone that was vibrating in the table.

“Mine,” Justin said and answered without looking. “Hello?”

“Justin,” Brian said.

“Brian,” Justin said. “Where are you?”

“I am in your apartment and you’re not here,” Brian said. He had let himself in since Justin had given him a key and told him it was his home too.

“I’m in Pittsburgh. I came to see Molly and Aida,” Justin said. “Fuck. I didn’t know you were going to come over. I would have waited for you.”

“Great,” Brian told him sarcastically. “I really can’t get anything right, now even my timing.”

“I can be there in a few hours,” Justin said.

“No,” Brian shook his head. “It’s okay. I can come back later. I’ll call first and that way I know you will be there.”

“Bri,” Justin muttered. “I miss you.”

Brian closed his eyes. “I miss you too.”

Justin smiled. “I’ll see you when I get back then.”

“Sure,” Brian told him. “Later.”

“Later,” Justin whispered. When he looked up his friend and his cousin were looking at him. “What?”

“It’s everything okay?” Michael asked.

“Yeah,” Justin told them.

“How is he doing?” Val asked.

“Better,” Justin said pushing is plate away.

“And you?” Michael asked.

“I’m okay, Michael,” Justin said and got up. “I’ll see you guys around.”

They nodded and watched him go. And they knew him well enough to see that Justin was not okay.

***

Justin was going nuts. He had tried calling the brunet a few times but nothing. He would get pissed with Brian sometimes. He knew he had gone to see Lindsay and Mel and that he hung with Daphne a lot during his free time. He hated that Brian was avoiding him most of the time.

There was a knock on the door and Justin froze. He took a deep breath and went to open the door. “Alfred?”

“What?” Alfred pushed his way inside. “I brought some food.”

“What?” Justin asked. “We never agreed to this.”

“I know,” Alfred said. “It’s a surprise.”

Justin sighed and closed the door. “How did you find me?”

“I got your address from Milton,” Alfred told him.

Justin knew that Milton was Alfred’s assistant. He stood there not sure what to do next.

“Come on,” Alfred said. “Eat some with me.”

Justin smiled at the man and nodded. “Fine but then you leave.”

“Scout’s honor,” Alfred told him.

“Were you ever a scout?” Justin asked.

Alfred just laughed but didn’t divulge anything else. They served themselves and started eating.

“So,” Alfred said taking a sip of the beer that Justin had given him. “How are things?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Justin told him.

“That sounds bad,” Alfred said.

“Don’t,” Justin simply said.

“The show is in two days,” Alfred changed the subject. “Are you excited?”

Justin smiled. “Very.”

“Good,” Alfred said. “I know you’re going to out shine all the other artists.”

“I’m not the only artist featured at the gallery,” Justin pointed out. “There is a lot of good talent.”

“Yes,” Alfred said, “but you’re one of the bests.”

Justin smiled. “Thanks for that.”

Alfred nodded and they finished eating talking about the gallery and Justin’s art. When they were done they got up and cleaned everything.

“I think it’s time for me to go,” Alfred said. “I did promise.”

Justin nodded. Alfred walked over to him and caressed Justin’s face. “I really think you should give me a chance.”

Justin frowned. “You do know I am with someone.”

“But you like me,” Alfred pointed out.

“It’s not right,” Justin said. “I’m sorry.”

“If it doesn’t work with him,” Alfred sighed resigning himself. “Give me a call.”

Justin chuckled. “Will do.”

Alfred bent down and kissed him. Justin moaned and wrapped his arms around the man. His cock pushed against Alfred’s own hard dick. Alfred moved them against the wall and attacked Justin’s neck.

“God!” Justin hissed as his eyes closed.

Brain came inside the apartment happy that he was going to see Justin. Then he stopped cold on his tracks. He frowned and then he looked at the key in his hand. He let go of it and it landed on the floor, the sound echoing in the apartment.

Justin pulled back startled by the sound and saw Brian. “Brian,” he gasped and pulled out of Alfred’s embrace.

“I guess I forgot to call first,” Brian looked at them with sad eyes. He looked away quickly and didn’t bother saying anything else. He just turned around and left the apartment.

“Let him go,” Alfred said holding Justin when the blond tried to move after Brian.

“Let go of me!” Justin hissed and pulled away from the older man. He ran after the brunet. He went down the stairs and outside where Bran was walking in the middle of the street. “Brian!”

Brian turned around as they both stood in the middle of the street. “What?”

“I...” Justin wasn’t sure what he should say to make the pain in Brian’s eyes vanish.

“It’s okay,” Brian told him. “I know I have been a pretty lousy boyfriend these past weeks.”

Justin shook his head. He was the one that had fucked up.

“Go back to your trick,” Brian said. “I’ll call you later and we’ll talk and everything will be okay.”

Justin reached out to touch Brian and the brunet moved away. “Brian.”

“I’ll call you,” Brian told him sternly, taking in Justin’s features before he slowly turned to walk away.

Justin gasped as he watched the brunet walked away. He took a deep breath and tears started to cascade down his face. He knew that for once Brian would fail to keep his word, he wouldn’t call. Worse Justin knew his calls to Brian would go unanswered and the brunet wouldn’t pick up. Justin’s heart echoed Brian’s retreating footsteps, each step solidifying how things had changed and would never be the same.

Now Justin understood how Brian had felt all these weeks as a failure. He simply had screwed up everything, it was his fault. He had fought for so long for Brian’s love, for their relationship. But it had abruptly ended in one night and it hurt like nothing else he had experienced before. Justin had lost the love of his life and all he could do was watch Brian walk away.

 

* * *

I know you guys must be thinking. Is she nuts?! He, he. I’m probably am. I do hang out with Kami a lot, that along should explain some things. LMAO. Yes! That’s the end. Is there going to be a sequel you ask? Yes, of course. Yeah, we’re all breathing better now. He, he. I want to thank my betas for such a wonderful job helping me with this story and all the others. Later!


End file.
